Listen to Your Heart
by PurpleWaffles
Summary: Serverus Snape has recieved a very urgent note from the ministry. It seems that his brother and sister in law have died in a car crash in the U.S. leaving their sixteen year old daughter Jazzira with no family. Snape brings the letter to Dumbledor, and
1. Prologue

**Listen to Your Heart**

AN: Hi ya'll. This is my first fic so I'd appreciate it if you were gentle with me. grin. Please don't bother with flames or anything other then positive comments and _constructive_ criticism! I just started writing this because I need something to work on over my summer break... Please review with your NICE thoughts.

This is an Oliver/OC fic. It is a Mary-Sue (sorta), so if you don't like them then I guess don't read it. I don't think this one is _that_ bad. I know its probably been done before... a lot of things have. I don't really think its possible for me at this stage to make something _completely_ new and hasn't been done about a thousand times.. But maybe, with time and experience, I can be the good writer I want to be. Until then, be respectful please! I've seen a lot of authors get completely chewed out in their reviews and frankly.. Im scared.

Prologue

Serverus Snape sighed darkly at the letter he had received from the Ministry. He stood from his desk in his office and made his way through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. He had to inform the headmaster of this. He walked up to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He spoke the password and the gargoyle moved to the side, allowing him access to the spiraling staircase.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." Snape said as he saw the elder wizard sitting at his desk, looking over some papers.

"It is quite late, is something amiss, Serverus?" Dumbledore asked softly as he looked up from his stack of papers.

"Only this, sir." Snape handed him the letter and sat down across from him. Dumbledore read through the letter thoroughly then handed it back over.

"I am very sorry about your brother, Serverus." He said sincerely. "I remember when he and Natasha attended Hogwarts all those years ago. The three of you were inseparable. Fate truly is cruel, to have had this car wreck happen on their anniversary, and to have them leave their young daughter behind as well."

Snape nodded. "She has been placed in my charge. I suppose we are going to transfer her from the american school and bring her to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore nodded in affirmation and paused, noticing the faint glint of emotion in the usually cold black eyes.

"I believe that is our only option. I will send an owl over to the ministry right away to let them know that we are bringing her to Hogwarts. Term starts in four days, on Monday. I assume you will be going to her home and helping her get the things she needs on Sunday?" at Snape's nod he continued. "Get some sleep, Serverus. I would think that you still have some things to prepare in the class for the students." Snape nodded again.

"Thank you, headmaster."he said as he walked down the steps and out into the hallway.

He sighed angrily as he made his way back to the dungeons. He thought back to when he and his brother had actually gotten along, before he had lost Natasha to him. The three of them had been inseparable since they met in their first year at Hogwarts, and, slowly, the two boys developed feelings for her. But of course, she fell in love with Thomas. She was born in America, to a happy ranching couple from the west, so her carefree, fun-loving nature had rubbed off on the boys who had been raised by strict, scholarly, British parents.

While Serverus had gained the dark hair from their father, and the dark eyes from their mother, Thomas had gained the blond hair from their mother, and the grey eyes from their father. They were complete opposites both physically and mentally. It was obvious why she preferred Thomas to him.

Not even a year after they all had graduated, Thomas proposed and she, of course, accepted. Then, about a year and a half afterwards, she gave birth to their daughter, Jazzira. They had named her after Natasha's late mother. Snape, being the jealous man he was, resented the baby for being the product of his brother's happiness. The baby was quite beautiful to be sure, with light blonde hair and kind face from her father, and the deep, navy colored eyes and full lips from her mom.

He remembered the first time he saw her, cooing happily in her parents' arms, her small, toothless mouth opened wide in gurgling laughter, tiny hands and feet flailing about. He left then without a word, cutting his week-long visit short to only two days and went back to Britain and decided to become a professor at the school he had loved so much. He had gone to visit them for about a week out of each year, and it was painfully obvious to all of them that he still resented the fact that they were together, and that he disliked their daughter as well.

He sighed again as he unlocked the door to his classroom. He walked over to his desk and straitened out some of his papers. Then stepped into his chamber, snuffed the candles, and went to sleep.

Well that's the prologue Yay! I hope you didn't find it too boring!


	2. Chapter 1

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 1

Jazzira sighed as she sat on her bed after waking up. She looked around at the purple walls that were almost completely covered in posters. It had been two days since her parents had died in the crash. When the cops came to her house at nearly one in the morning, they said that her father had been partially intoxicated while he was driving, and that he was on the wrong side of the road. He had swerved off of the road and into a canal to avoid a semi-truck. They had died instantly. It was their anniversary so she could understand that they had drunk a little at the party, but her father wasn't one to drive after he drank.

She stood up slowly and started taking down all of the pictures and posters off of the walls. This had been her home for over sixteen years, the only one she had ever known. Since her parents had passed on, the courts had taken the liberty of selling her house without her consent. But then there really was nothing else she could do. Her parents were dead, and she certainly couldn't take care of this house on her own, she was only sixteen after all.

Her friends have been sending her many letters by owl when they heard of what happened. They were all really sad to see her go. She was going to miss her school and all of her friends. She picked up one letter in particular and felt a tear run down her face. It was from her best friend Damien. They had known eachother for over twelve years and he knew everything about her. He promised he would visit her after he got home from vacation with his parents before her uncle came to bring her back to Britain with him.

She walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She put on her mascara and lipgloss and ran a brush through her newly purpled hair. She had done it on a whim, it was the start of summer break so she decided to do something fun. Everyone had loved it, especially her father. He had laughed and joked around with her about it while her mother just smirked and shook her head muttering something about 'teenagers these days...' She walked over to her dresser and threw on her black chained pants and a dark blue girly tee with the grumpy carebear saying 'im having a bad day' on the front, and 'hug me' on the back. She smiled softly when she heard the doorbell ring and walked downstairs.

As soon as she opened the door she was enveloped in a pair of warm strong arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let a few more tears escape from her dark blue eyes. He lifted her chin and wiped the tears away.

"No tears Jazzi." he said, his lip quivering. She nodded and sniffled. He cupped her face in his hands, his green eyes staring into hers. He leant in and kissed her cheek gently.

"Im gonna miss you so much, Damien." she said, but refused to let more tears fall. He caressed her cheek gently.

"Im going to miss you too." he said and hugged her once more. They pulled apart when they heard a cold, sarcastic voice behind them.

"As much as I'd love to allow this little lovefest to continue, Jazzira and I have to get going." Snape walked up, slightly glaring at the couple. Jazzi nodded and hugged Damien one last time, kissing his cheek. She felt him slip something small yet slightly heavy into her pocket and looked up at him quizzically.

"Something for you." he whispered in her ear. "Look at it while you're on the train." He gave her one last squeeze and started walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. Then he turned around and lifted his wand into the air, muttered a few words, and then a shower of red and pink sparks emitted from the tip of it and spelt out the words 'I'll miss you'. She sniffled again as she watched him round the corner and disappear from sight.

"Hello Uncle Serverus. I'll be ready to go in a minute." she said as she walked back into the house.

"Be quick about it, will you please? We have to get to Diagon Alley and get your things before it gets too dark. Then I have to set you up with a room at the Leaky Cauldron." he said, slightly annoyed at the delay.

"You really shouldn't go through so much trouble, Uncle." she said softly as she walked up the steps to her room.

"Well you _were _placed in my charge." he said in a sarcastic tone.

She sighed as she closed the door to her room. She folded all of her clothes and tucked them in the bottom of her over-large trunk. She then gathered all of her posters and all of her personal belongings and placed them in as well.

After everything she owned other then the furniture was tucked safely into her trunk, she added her violin. It had been her father's. His parents had made him take it up when he was a boy, and he gave it to her on her thirteenth birthday. All of their other things had been sold as well as her furniture and everything else she didn't need. She took one last look around the room and sighed again. She turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Serverus was waiting on one of the old couches in the former livingroom. "Took you long enough." he said dryly as he stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

"Wait! I have to get Suri." she said as she ran into the backyard. After about five minutes of searching, she finally found her lazy grey kitten sleeping in the flowerbed. She carried her inside and placed her in a cat carrier along with her food and water dish. She walked into the pantry and stuffed a bag of catfood into her trunk as well.

"Are you done _now_?" he asked, still standing near the fireplace. She nodded and he threw floo powder into the flames. He heaved her trunk into the fireplace and gave her an irritated look before she could say thank you. "Diagon Alley!" he shouted clearly.

Jazzi took one last look around the house, picked up the cat carrier, walked in and said "Diagon Alley!"

In a woosh she found herself on a busy street packed with witches and wizards in brightly colored robes. She gasped as she looked around. This was so much different then the wizarding city in Arizona.

"Well, come on." he said as he lead her over to the bookstore to pick up her textbooks and quills. Then over to the apothecary for a set of dragon scales.

After about four hours of walking around he finally decided that she had enough stuff and led her to the Leaky Cauldron. After she was set in her room, he said "since I am a professor at Hogwarts, I must be there early so I can finish setting up my classroom. There will be a taxi to take you to King's Cross so you can board the train. Remember, it is platform 9-3/4 you must get to, do not forget." He turned to leave then turned back and looked her up and down. "I truly hope that you don't get sorted into Slytherin. I don't want some purple-haired fool as a member of my house." he sniffed and walked away.

She sighed yet again. He was always so rude to her, and she didn't really know why. She knew that he was her father's brother, and that they and her mom had been friends when they attended Hogwarts, and that the both of them had a crush on her. She assumed it was because Natasha fell in love with Thomas Snape, not Serverus, and she was glad. She was quite sure that she didn't want that greasy arse to be her father. Then, remembering her parents again, another tear ran slowly down her pale cheek.

She walked over to her trunk and pulled out her violin. She set it on the bed and let Suri out of the cage. The cat happily jumped out and sat on the bed, the tags on her studded black collar jingling softly. Suri mewed loudly and walked over to the window and scratched it lightly. Jazzi knew that she was smart enough not to run away, so she let her out onto the balcony to run around. She sat back on the bed and took the dark blue violin out of its case.

She ran her hand over the smooth, polished wood, and scraped her nails over the strings gently. She brushed her fingers softly on the initials on the back of it. '_T. D. S._' _Thomas Daniel Snape _then traced the hand carved letters underneath it. '_To Daddy's little girl_' then '_J. S. S._' _Jazzira Silver Snape_. She sniffled again.

She picked up the bow and dragged it across the strings slowly, enjoying the smooth vibrating sound. She played a slow, sad lament for her parents, and let the tears fall freely. About three hours later it was 11pm so she decided to go to sleep. She carefully put the violin back in its case and called Suri back into the room. She put on her pj's and crawled into the old lumpy bed, flopping around a little until she found a comfortable position, then she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 2

Jazzi woke up early the next morning and walked over to her trunk, her back sore from sleeping on the lumpy bed. She groaned as she arched her back, stretching. She felt the satisfying pop in her spine and yawned. She opened the lid and took out the massive bag of catfood. She took the scoop from the inside and put some in Suri's dish. Then she took the water bowl and rinsed it in the sink, filled it, and put it back in the carrier. She spread a couple of outfits on the bed. She tapped her bottom lip with her finger, trying to figure out just what she wanted to wear. It would be a long train ride so she figured she'd just go comfy. Grabbing a pair of baggy jeans, a black camisole, underwear, and bra she walked into the bathroom and got under the steamy jet.

After using her favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, she dried herself and pulled on her clothes. She brushed her teeth and did her makeup, then pulled her shoulder-length hair into a ponytail, letting two long strands fall on either side of her face. Looking at her hair in the mirror, she saw that the purple was fading slightly into a cherry-brown, it would soon be back to light blonde. Hopefully there's some place around her new school that sold hair dye.

Opening the window to the chilly London air, she saw a hint of grey clouds forming in the still partially dark sky. She sighed and shrugged on a soft navy colored sweater over the camisole.

She was sitting on her bed writing in her journal when a knock came to her door. The taxi driver tipped his cap to her slightly, "You Jazzira?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. Nice to meet you," she said "could you wait a moment so I can finish putting the rest of the stuff in my trunk?" At his nod she smiled and threw the rest of her things back into the trunk, and got Suri into the carrier. She grabbed her small messenger bag with all of her makeup, spray, brush and everything else she'd need on the train ride and slung it over her shoulder, the strap going diagonally between her breasts. "Alright, im ready. Lets go." she smiled softly.

He returned the smile and hoisted the trunk onto a small cart. "This'll make things a little bit easier for you, love." he said. She grinned and nodded her thanks.

They made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron and she helped him stuff the trunk into the boot of the taxi. It was about a half hour ride before they made it to King's Cross station.

"Think you can manage from here, love?" he asked as he hoisted the trunk to the ground.

"I think I can get it. Thank you very much." she smiled and pulled the cart with one hand and held the carrier containing a sleeping Suri in the other.

She walked a bit longer until she found platforms nine and ten. She cocked her head to the side. "Ok. What the hell?" she asked herself. Then she saw a few younger boys walking with trunks and owls. She stepped to the side and observed.

She watched with a slightly open mouth as the boys walked fearlessly through the wall between platforms nine and ten. After all of them went through, she walked up to the wall and poked it softly. Seeing her hand go through the wall she smiled slightly. _Ok, good, i'm not gonna have to make a complete fool of myself standing here wondering what to do and attempting to walk through a solid wall in front of a bunch of muggles. _she thought and walked through.

Platform 9-3/4 was buzzing with life. Much more so then the rest of King's Cross. She started walking towards the Hogwarts Express. Suddenly something quite solid slammed into her, making her cart tip over, and sending her to the ground, the solid thing on top of her. She winced and looked up into a pair of small, cold, black eyes. She looked at his face and saw that he had the most disgusting teeth and breath, and that he was looking at her with those beady eyes, something more then a mere apology glinting in them.

"Well, well. Look what I've found." he said as he stood without helping her to her feet. Jazzi sighed as she stood up and brushed off her behind. She saw the guy lick his lips.

"Why don't you let me help you with that?" he said slowly as he brushed her backside with his hand. Her eyes widened and she kneed him in the groin as hard as she could. He fell to the ground with a high-pitched squeak. She heard various shouts and cheers from the students around her.

"That's what you get, Flint! You deserve it you bloody wanker!" shouted one of the boys in the crowd. "Good on you, girl!"

She smiled and looked back at the guy sprawled on the ground clutching himself and waved to the crowd. She wheeled her trunk over to the large train. With a little help from someone in front of her, she hoisted it on.

She walked down the corridor trying to find an empty compartment. Finding one that was empty towards the back of the train, she pulled the trunk inside and stashed it under the seat. She was only sitting for a few moments when the door slid open slightly, a guy with tousled red hair looked at her with a pleading expression.

"Sorry love, do you mind if we sit in here? Everywhere else is full." he asked with an even more pleading voice. She nodded, motioning for him to sit and he grinned. "Im Fred Weasley, and this is my brother, George." he said as he hauled in his trunk, a boy that looked exactly like him followed.

"Hey, aren't you that girl who kneed Flint in the goods back on the platform?" the George asked with a smirk and she nodded. "Good job! Bloody wanker's been deserving that for years, im glad somebody finally had the guts to do it." he walked in and set his own trunk next to his brother's. "What's your name, love?" he asked as he leant back in the seat, getting comfortable.

"Jazzira," she said. "You can just call me Jazzi though." she said with a smile.

"I haven't seen you around Hogwarts before, you new?" Fred asked kindly.

"Yeah, I am actually. I'm transferring from a school in the US." she said.

"Oh? Why is that?" asked George.

"Well.." she started. "My uncle is a professor at Hogwarts, and my parents got killed a couple of days ago, so I really had no choice but to come here." she said. They both gave her sympathetic looks.

"Im sorry to hear that, Jazzi." Fred said.

"Yeah, that's terrible." George said with a sad look on his face. "Who's your uncle?" he asked after a minute. She sighed and looked at them sheepishly.

"I doubt he's a professor you like, if he treats his students the way he treats me." she said. "Serverus Snape." Both boy's jaws dropped.

"No bloody way!" they shouted in unison.

"That greasy git is your uncle?" Fred asked, aghast "I am _so_ sorry!" he said as he jumped onto her seat and hugged her. Jazzi laughed.

"Well its not that bad really, I mean when I don't see him. I only used to see him for about a week out of every year when my dad invited him to visit, but I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of him now, the Ministry has placed me in his care." she sighed. Fred and George looked at eachother with knowing looks.

"Well then Jazzi, we're gonna have to find someplace else for you to stay. I wouldn't wish any living thing to be with Snape for more then a class period." George said. Fred nodded in agreement.

"Now im sorry love, but we're gonna have to leave you for right now. Our quidditch captain wanted to speak with the team about our practice schedule this year, and he'll kill us if we don't find him quick." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You gonna be ok without us?" George asked putting his hand on her other shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks. Gosh, I've only known you two for about three minutes and you're already starting to act like brothers." she laughed, swatting their hands away. "I'll be fine, seriously. I'm pretty sure that Flint guy will be smart enough not to mess with me again." she grinned mischievously "or any other male who was present." Fred and George laughed.

"Ok then." they gave her two identical grins and walked out of the compartment. "See you later!" they shouted from the corridor. She waved and settled back into the seat, closing her eyes for a short nap.


	4. Chapter 3

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 3

About a half an hour later the Weasley twins came back in the compartment.

"Hey again Jazzi." Fred smiled. They both waited for her response, but found none. They walked in and looked at her a little bit closer. They smiled at eachother. She was asleep. They both made little 'aww' faces at eachother. George leant in and shook her shoulder gently.

"Jazzi... Jazzi.. **Jazzira**!" he shouted and she woke with a start.

"Wha... huh?... Hi." she said as she looked up at them. "What's up?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. Fred and George chuckled at her.

"Well, sleepy head, we're about five minutes from the castle. I suggest that you put on your robes." Fred said. She looked at them and saw that they were both in their uniforms.

"Oh, yeah I guess I should." she said. She pulled out her trunk and removed the massive bag of catfood. She looked at Fred's raised eyebrow. "What?" she asked

"What do you need that for?" he asked.

"Well. I kind of have a cat, you know." she laughed and moved the trunk over. She had stashed Suri behind it so she wouldn't make too much noise. She pulled the carrier out and showed them the sleeping kitten.

"Oh. Ok. That would explain it." he laughed. She took out her robes and pulled them over her head, fastening the ties. She pulled out her brush and let her hair down from the ponytail she had put it in earlier. The boys gasped.

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"Your hair is... is.._ purple_." George said with his mouth open.

"Uh... yeah, it is. Didn't you see it when it was up in the ponytail?" she asked.

"It looked brown in the ponytail." said Fred.

"Oh... Well, my hair is purple, guys." she said with a smirk. The boys nodded and laughed. She pulled the brush through her hair and sat down, re-packing everything. The train stopped.

She looked out of the window and gasped at the sight.

They were by a large river, behind which stood the massive castle of Hogwarts. It was nighttime so the dark background, the stars, the bats, and the full moon behind it cast an eerie glow to the castle grounds.

"It is so beautiful." she breathed out.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Jazzi." Fred said softly and smiled at her. She turned from the window and smiled back.

"The school back home was nothing like this." she said. "It was a plain old building. It wasn't a place that the students stayed at either. It was a school where you went in the morning, left in the afternoon, and came back the next day. Absolutely _nothing_ like this." George smirked.

"Well, as my brother said, 'Welcome to Hogwarts'. It most certainly isn't like any other school." he smiled.

They crossed the lake in a small boat like the rest of the students. When they got up to the doors, a woman called out her name.

"Jazzira Snape? Is Jazzira Snape in this group?" an older woman in a strict bun and square spectacles and green robes walked over to where Jazzi, Fred, George, and some other students were standing.

"I'm here." Jazzi said and raised her hand. The other students they were with stared at her with wide eyes. Whispering among eachother about wether she was related to the much-hated professor Snape or not. The woman smiled at her.

"I am professor McGonagall. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, dear." she said. "Now, you and I have to go and speak with the headmaster, then I will take you down to the Great Hall where the rest of the students will be, and then we will sort you into your house." Jazzi nodded.

"Yes ma'am." she said and followed her into the castle. She stood off to the side as professor McGonagall told the rest of the students to go on into the dining hall. The professor led her to a large stone gargoyle.

"Sherbet Lemon" she said clearly and to Jazzi's surprise, the gargoyle moved to the side to reveal a spiral staircase. "This is headmaster Dumbledore's office." she said as she took her up the staircase and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a male voice.

Jazzi walked in and saw an elderly wizard sitting at a large desk strewn with papers. She smiled as she saw his long white beard on the desk as well, the tip of it touching the floor on the other side.

"Its wonderful to finally meet you Ms. Snape." he said and extended his hand.

"Wonderful to meet you too sir, and please, just call me Jazzi." she said as she shook his hand.

"I must say that the news of your parents' death has saddened me greatly. They were students here many years ago. Tis a pity indeed." he gave her a sad look. "Now that we've had our introduction, I believe it is time to head down to the feast and have you sorted." he smiled and walked down the stairs, leaving Jazzi and McGonagall to follow.

The Great Hall was spectacular. Banners hung over each of the four long tables, and the large crest of Hogwarts was on a huge tapestry on the wall behind the professors' table. She saw all of the students sitting at their tables talking excitedly to eachother. Dumbledore spoke.

"My good students, it is a pleasure to have another year with you, and a first year with our first years." he smiled as the students laughed lightly. It was obvious that they loved their headmaster. "Now, it is time for the sorting!" he shouted and a long line of students filed into room through the massive double doors.

As all of the names were read and the line of students finally ended, leaving Jazzi to stand by herself, Dumbledore said "And now for our newest student, who will be starting her sixth year here at Hogwarts, miss Jazzira Snape." Jazzi walked up to the stool, aware of all of the students whispering to eachother. She laughed as she heard Fred and George shouting "GO JAZZI!" She dared a look behind her to see Snape looking rather irritated. She turned back as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

There was a pause as his voice filled her head, speaking in riddles she hardly knew the meanings of, then another pause and he shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" she smiled as she stepped down from the stool and made her way over to the table decorated in red and gold. She laughed loudly as Fred and George ran up to meet her, gave her hugs, and dragged her over to where their friends were sitting.

"Let me introduce you to our friends." said Fred. He pointed to a dark-skinned girl sitting to his right. "This is Angelina Johnson. She's a chaser on our quidditch team."

Angelina smiled and said "Good to meet you! I saw you knee Flint in the goods back on the platform this morning and thought that I _had_ to meet you once we got to the school. Bloody brilliant!" Jazzi laughed and immediately knew that they were going to be good friends.

"This is Alicia Spinnet, another chaser." he said as he pointed to a girl with long blonde hair and grey eyes. Alicia said "Welcome to Gryffindor. Anyone who hurts Flint is a friend in my book." she said and smiled. Jazzi smiled back.

"Where's Bell? I didn't see her on the train either." Fred said, looking around the table.

"Kat's really sick." said Angelina. "Won't be coming to school for another month or so. But she said that we should go ahead and get a replacement for her for the first few quidditch matches."

"Ah. Hope she's feeling better." said George. "She's our other chaser." he explained to Jazzi. She nodded and hoped she got to meet her when she came back.

"That third year down the table is Harry Potter, he's our seeker." he grinned at her expression of shock. She had heard the stories about him and how he defeated Voldemort. Being from America, she wasn't frightened to speak his name. They hadn't had as many problems with him back in America.

"Now, you know George and I," continued Fred. "We're the team's beaters." Jazzi smiled and nodded again. He pointed to an empty space across from her. "That was supposed to be Oliver Wood, our captain, but it seems he's disappeared."

"He's skipped to the loo." said Alicia with a smirk and Jazzi giggled softly. "Ok, so, where are you from exactly? You're accent definitely isn't from the UK." she asked Jazzi.

"Well im from the U.S. actually." she said with a grin.

"Oh? What part?" Angelina asked.

"Arizona." Jazzi said, a smile on her face.

"Oh, Hell on earth?" asked Alicia with a smile.

"So you've heard of it." said Jazzi with a laugh. "Well **heat**-wise it _could_ be hell on earth. Otherwise, it was perfect for me." she finished, her smile was a little sad.

"Well you'll see it again on holiday, cheer up!" said Angelina with a grin. Jazzi smiled back, but didn't feel like sharing her 'story' again so she just left it there.

"Ah! There he is!" said George as a boy with dark brown hair walked up to the table. "Jazzi, this is Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Ollie, this is Jazzira, she's Snape's niece." he said and pulled a face. Oliver's eyes widened.

"I am _so_ sorry for you." he said sincerely, though there was a hint of laughter in his deep brown eyes. Jazzi noticed that his accent was Scottish. She looked back up at him and swallowed softly. She noticed that he was quite attractive, the accent was an added bonus. She gave him a friendly smile which he returned.

"It's nice to meet you, Oliver." she said.

"Good to meet you as well." he said as he held out his hand. She placed her hand in his and he kissed it softly. She blushed. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Scotsman..." he said laughing, causing the others to laugh as well.

"Yeah. You know it." said Oliver with a wide grin, causing more laughter. They hushed as they saw Dumbledore take the podium once more.

"I believe all of you are now thoroughly stuffed. Remember that you have classes starting tomorrow morning so get some sleep. Good night." and he stepped back down to talk with the professors.

There was a loud bustling as everyone stood to go to their dormitories. Jazzi was pleased to know that she was sharing a room with Angelina and Alicia. She found that all of her things had been placed near her bed, which was off to the side, half of it against the wall. She heard meowing and looked under her bed. Seeing that Suri was still in her carrier and was getting quite agitated, she decided to let her out for a little while.

"Ohmigod!" she heard Alicia squeal. She turned around and saw that she was on the floor cuddling Suri. Jazzi laughed and went into the bathroom that Angelina just walked out of. After showering she pulled her hair into another ponytail and put her pj's on. She walked back out and saw that both Alicia and Angelina were on the floor playing with her cat. She chuckled and shook her head. She put her clothes and robes into her trunk and sat with them.

A moment later, she heard scratching at the window. She gasped and grinned when she saw Orion, Damien's owl, hovering outside with a letter tied to his leg. She scrambled to the window and pulled it open. Orion hooted happily and flew into the room. He held out his leg and Jazzi untied the letter. It read:

'_Jazzi,_

_I hope you made it to the school ok, and hope you've made a friend. _

_Looking forward to when you can come home for Christmas,_

_Or some other holiday. At least we can owl eachother until then._

_Very lonely here without you. I wish you could come back sooner._

_Every time I go by your house and see the 'sold' sign I feel like crying._

_You better come home for the holidays_

_Or i'm coming over there._

_Until then my lovely girl,_

_Damien.'_

_P.S. The band misses you, they give their regards and hope you come _

_back soon. We'll always have a seat open for you at the club. Come back _

_home Jazzi-girl.'_

Jazzi felt tears come to her eyes as she read it, she missed him so much. She looked into the envelope again and saw a photograph. She took it out and a tear wound its way down her cheek. It was a photo that her parents had taken of them a week ago, before the accident. It was a picture of Damien with his arm around her shoulders smiling like an idiot, and her with an arm around his waist, snuggling into his side. She was blonde then, and his spiky brown hair was ruffling in the breeze. They hadn't dated, but it still seemed to other people that they were in love, and maybe they were. She sniffled. Alicia and Angelina stood up and hugged her. She smiled softly at them and put the photo on her night stand.

She sat on her bed and took out her quill and parchment.

'_Damien,_

_I'm looking at the photo you sent._

_My eyes are watering._

_I don't know if I'll be able to visit during the holidays._

_Serverus is in charge of me now, according to the Ministry._

_Something tells me that he won't let me come back._

_Yelling at him might help but I really don't know._

_Otherwise, I'll try my best to come back to you._

_Until then, I'll be thinking of you always._

_Jazzi'_

_P.S. Tell the rest of the band that I'll be coming to one of your _

_shows soon, even if it kills me! _

She sniffled and looked at the picture once more. She turned it over and saw his handwriting:

'_I love you, I hope you know that. The gift I gave you the day you left should remind you of that every time you wear it. It cost nearly all of the money I had saved up for the last four months, which is a lot. Take care of it, sweetie. I know that you're unorganized most of the time. Haha.'_

Her eyes widened as she remembered that he had slipped something into her pocket when he was saying goodbye. She rushed to her trunk and dug through it. She found the pair of pants she had been wearing when she left with Serverus. She reached into the pocket and pulled out a short silver necklace. It was a simple chain but the charm on it was the complete opposite.

It was a tiny dark blue crystal heart no bigger then her fingernail, with a tiny diamond in the middle of it. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at it. She carefully clasped it behind her neck and walked to the mirror on the wall, the shade of the heart matched her eyes. It was a very short chain, so the charm barely hit the center of her collarbone. She held it gently and closed her eyes tightly, warding off anymore tears that threatened to rise.

She sniffled again and looked at her two new friends, smiling.

"I'm ok you guys." she said. "It's getting late and we have classes tomorrow, we should get to bed." Angelina and Alicia smiled at her.

"Actually we were planning on hanging with the guys in the common room before bed, you don't wanna come?" Angelina asked.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I'm kinda tired. Tell them that I'll see them tomorrow, okay?" she smiled at them again.

"We will, Jazzi. Goodnight." Alicia said as she blew out the candles and walked with Angelina down into the common room.

Jazzi walked back over to Orion and tied her letter to his leg. She gave him a cracker from her bag and brought him back over to the window. He nibbled her ear affectionately and hooted as he flew off.She sighed as she walked back over to her bed and crawled under the warm comforter and slowly drifted off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**An:** the song used in this chapter is called "Curious" by Holly Brook. I think it's a pretty song it sort of fits. If you don't see where it fits now, you will later because I see it clearly grin.

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 4

Jazzi awoke with a start. She looked out of the large window and saw that it was still partially dark out, though it was surely morning, she checked her watch and sure enough, it was 7:30. She had an hour and a half before classes started. She sighed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes looking over at the two other beds and saw that Alicia and Angelina were still sleeping. She then looked around the room.

It was of modest furnishing, the theme was of course the Gryffindor red and gold. The large four-poster beds all looked the same, red and gold sheets with a fluffy red comforter. There were white drapes on each bed, to give the sleeper more privacy, and to block out the bright sunlight.

Sighing, she walked to her trunk and pulled out some clothes to wear underneath her robes. She decided on the same outfit she wore when she first left her home two days ago. She went into the bathroom and let it fill with steam before stepping into the shower.

She brushed her teeth as she waited, and hummed a little. She stepped into the shower and started washing her hair. Her humming turned into soft singing, and the soft singing got louder as she got under the hot jet.

'_Someone tell me what to do  
I feel like I must be a fool  
For ending up right back at the startThe things that we don't comprehend  
Are laughing at my mind again  
I think that I think too hard  
And I don't give enough credit to my heart  
I'm so damn curious to know  
And there are too many unanswered questions  
Then we hold on to  
I've put my theories to the test  
You know I've tried to do my best  
But maybe we weren't meant to strike gold  
Sometimes things that you ignore  
Are all the things I'm looking for  
Will I learn to let go  
Give into love and listen to my soul_,'

Alicia woke up hearing something more then the sound of the shower running. She looked at Jazzi's bed and saw that she wasn't there. She looked and saw that the light was on in the bathroom, and that there was a bit of steam under the door. She grinned and walked over to Angelina's bed and shook her awake.

"Ange, Ange!" Alicia said loudly.

"Not now... sleeping.." Angelina moaned and rolled over.

"No! Ange! Seriously, get up!" she shook her harder.

"Goddamnit Alicia its... its... _eight in the morning_! Oh shit, we've gotta get ready! Thank you!"Angelina said as she lept out of bed.

"Yes, and thats not all. Do you hear something?"

"I hear the shower running."

"No, listen closer."

"Who's singing?"

"Who's missing from her bed?"

"It's Jazzi? I didnt know she could sing. She's not too bad, actually."

"I know. It's actually kind of pretty." The two girls quieted to listen again.

'_Portraits of your loved ones  
Are more than what you see  
All the elements they capture  
Are more to you than me  
A different dimension we've yet to define  
There's a forest to cut through with thorns and vines  
There is no reason to try._

_I'm so damn curious to know_

_and there are too many unanswered questions.._

_I'm so damn curious to know_

_and there are too many unanswered questions _

_That we hold on to.. like you...'_

They heard the shower shut off and the ran from their position outside the door and jumped into the beds, pretending to be asleep.

Jazzi walked out of the bathroom finding both of them still asleep. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 8:15. They had forty-five minutes to get ready, eat breakfast, and go to their first class. She walked over to Alicia's bed that was closer to the bathroom. She shook the shoulder gently.

"Alicia, Alicia come on! We have forty-five minutes to get ready and have some breakfast before cla- hwaah! Angelina, its you! What are you doing in Alicia's bed?" she asked confused.

"Umm.. Well uh... my bed was.. Hurting my back so we switched" she nodded her head vigorously. Jazzi raised an eyebrow.

"Ok what are you two up to?" she asked as Alicia sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning over-dramatically. Both girls gave her innocent looks, thinking that she'd be embarrassed if she knew that they had heard her singing. Alicia cleared her throat.

"Oh Merlin, it's getting late! We better start getting ready, Ange!" she said getting up. Angelina nodded again and stood up, braids swaying with her movement.

"Ok you guys, I'll wait for you in the common room." Jazzi said, still slightly suspicious, and headed down the stairs.

She saw that the common room was pretty-much deserted, save for Suri, who was warming herself by the fireplace. Jazzi smiled and sat down on the sofa in front of it, allowing Suri to curl up in her lap. It was starting to get light outside now, so it lit the room in a light orange glow. She ran her fingers through her still damp hair, drying it with the heat from the fire.

She heard two pairs of footsteps on the stairs and turned to the stairs to the girl's dormitories and saw noone. She turned to the boy's stairs and saw Fred followed by George. She smiled and waved at them. They gave her identical grins and sat on the sofa on either side of her.

"So how was your first night?" asked Fred as he reached down to pat Suri's head.

"It was alright, the bed was really comfy," she said, chuckling as Suri stretched out and purred under Fred's hand. "and I got a letter from a friend back home." she reached down onto her pocket and put her hand over where the photo was. Fred and George nodded.

"Thats good." Fred said. "Where are Ange and 'licia?" he asked "we're going to miss breakfast."

"They're still getting ready. I got up a bit early today so I've been ready for a while." she said, scratching Suri's outstretched belly.

"Girls.." muttered George under his breath. Jazzi laughed.

"Well they got up a bit late, I just woke them up fifteen minutes ago after I got out of the shower." she said. "Where's Oliver? Did he go down to eat already?"

"Nah, he always gets up extra early to go fly around the quidditch pitch. Bloody obsessed that boy is." Fred said with a laugh. Jazzi smirked.

"You said that you were going to have tryouts soon for the replacement chaser position?" she asked, Fred nodded. "I'll try out. Back at my old school we had a quidditch unit in Phys. Ed, and I always played chaser. I think it would be fun." George smiled.

"That would be great! We were thinking of having the tryouts after classes tonight since Wood wants to start practices on Saturday. Want to do it then?" he asked.

"Totally." said Jazzi. "I'm looking forward to it." She smiled. They looked up as they heard more footsteps on the stairs.

"Finally!" said Fred in mock exasperation. "We've been out here for ages!" George nodded. Jazzi just laughed again.

"Well lets go then." said Alicia thumping George on the head with her fist. They stood and walked through the portrait hole and made their way down to the dining hall.

After they stuffed themselves Angelina asked "what classes do we have today?" she asked wiping the crumbs off of her chin.

"Hmm.. It looks like we have Potions first with Ravenclaw. Then Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin, then Charms with Hufflepuff.. Not bad for the first day... well except for Potions. I'm so sorry Jazzi," Fred said with a laugh "having to see your uncle first thing." Jazzi rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least I have other classes to look forward to afterwards, then tryouts." she smiled.

"You're trying out!" shouted Alicia and Angelina together.

"Bloody fantastic!" said Angelina.

"Thats great! I hope you are as good at quidditch as you are as singing!" Alicia shouted, then covered her mouth and blushed. Angelina nudged her in the side. Jazzi raised an eyebrow.

"Was that what you were acting so weird about this morning?" she asked them.

"Yeah.. Sorry, we were actually kinda standing outside the door listening." Ange said. Jazzi laughed.

"It's fine, no big deal. I sing in the shower all the time, im used to people hearing me." she smiled.

They heard puffing breaths and turned to see Oliver just now sitting down at the end of the table next to George.

"Oh thank god I didn't miss breakfast!" he gasped out as he put some sausages and eggs on his plate. Just then, the bell rang. He slammed his head on the table and moaned. They all laughed and headed off to class. Jazzi hung back and took a napkin and placed some sausages and some eggs on it and wrapped it up, then hurried to follow them.

They walked down into the dungeons and into Snape's classroom. Alicia and Angelina sat at a table in the back, and Fred and George sat at a table in front of them. That left Jazzi and Oliver to sit at a table to the left of Alicia and Angelina in the back corner of the room. She handed him the napkin under the table. He looked at her quizzically and took the little bundle. He unfolded it gently, smiled, and gave her a grateful look.

"Thank you!" he said and shoved a piece of egg in his mouth. Jazzi laughed and whispered.

"Be careful, I don't think he'd like it if he saw you eating in his class." as she pointed to Serverus who had just burst into the room.

"Oh, he is _so_ gay" Alicia whispered over to them as they watched his long robes billow around him as he sort-of waltzed to his desk. Oliver and Jazzi muffled their laughter into their hands then hushed up as Serverus spoke.

"There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class." he gave the class his trademark glare and sneer. George put his hand into the air.

"Then why do you have a wand, sir?" he asked, causing the entire class to laugh.

"I believe I explained that to you in your first year, Weasley." he said in an annoyed tone.

"And I thought you explained that whole 'no silly incantations and wand waving' thing in our first year as well." Fred said with a dead-on impersonation of Snape, causing more laughter. Serverus glared at Fred and George who put their hands down.

"Five points from Gryffindor. We will begin now." he said glaring at Jazzi who was still chuckling, Oliver noticed and grabbed her hand, silencing her.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four. I want an essay three feet long when you come in the day after tomorrow. You will work with who you are sitting with now, they will be your partners for the remainder of the school year, unless.." he got an evil twinkle in his black eyes "unless there happens to be an... _accident_..." he left it there and sat at his desk as the students gulped and turned to their books.

Oliver finally moved his hand from hers and opened his book.

"Is he bloody kidding? Three feet of parchment on the first day?" Oliver groaned putting his head in his hands. "We have tryouts tonight! We have to find a new chaser before Saturday!"

"We'll get it done, don't worry. We should start taking notes now while we're reading the summary." she said with a laugh. "I'm trying out tonight anyway." she smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Oliver said, his smile genuine. The professor cleared his throat.

"Jazzira, could you come into my office please." he said walking into the connected room. Her eyes widened.

"What does he want me for?" she asked Oliver. He shrugged and gave her a sympathetic look. She gulped and followed Serverus into his office.

"I just overheard you telling Wood that you were going to join the Gryffindor quidditch team?" he said in the form of a question.

"I said I would try out, yes. Why?" she asked.

"Only to tell you to be careful. A lot of things can happen on the quidditch pitch; stray bludgers, foul play. Im saying this because I heard of what Flint did on the platform yesterday morning. He is a dirty player, he wouldn't think twice about hurting you since you humiliated him in front of his classmates." he said.

Jazzi was shocked. Never had he ever expressed that he cared about her, not in her sixteen years of life. She was speechless for a moment, and he spoke again.

"I only wanted to speak to you about this, you may go back to your table." he moved to stand. He was almost out the door when Jazzi finally spoke.

"Not to sound ungrateful or rude but... why is it that you suddenly act like you care about me when you never have before?" she asked softly. Serverus sighed and walked up to her. When he was about a foot away he said:

"Because you were placed under my care. If anything were to happen to you the Ministry would question me, and I don't really feel like having to explain to them that one of my students attacked you. Also because you are my brother's daughter, it is my duty to him to ensure that you are safe. It is also a duty to your mother, for I loved her greatly." he sighed "and I am your uncle after all." he said and walked for the door again but turned back with a slight smirk. "But do not think for a second that because we are family that I would treat you any differently from any other student." and with another sigh he ushered her out.

The students in the class hushed immediately when they walked back out.

"What are you staring at? Back to work, all of you." he said as he sat at his desk again looking over some papers.

Jazzi walked over to her seat and gave a small smile to her friends as they looked at her concerned. She knew she was tearing up. She had never expected for her uncle to tell her what he did, and it made her see him in a new light. Maybe life with him wouldn't be too bad.

Oliver gave her a worried look and brushed away the tear that was winding down her cheek. His eyes widened and he blushed softly when he realized what he had done. But her smile reassured him, and he gave her a smile in return. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. She wouldn't cry anymore.

She looked at the book in front of her. Oliver had opened it for her while she was in Serverus' office. She smiled her thanks. They spent the rest of the hour looking through their books and writing down notes for their large assignment. When the bell rang all of the students gave a sigh of relief and walked off to whatever class they had next.


	6. Chapter 5

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 5

They had Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins next. As they left the classroom, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Oliver asked what had happened inside Snape's office. After she explained they looked at her with awed expressions.

"Never knew the creep had a kind bone in his body." said Angelina. Alicia nodded her head in agreement.

"Well you never know, this could be some kind of plot to hurt you." George said seriously.

Jazzira paused. She hadn't thought of that. She sighed.

"I won't think of that now." she said and started walking towards where the class was held. When she reached the grounds she took off her cloak to adjust some of the ties on it. She heard George come up behind her and felt him wrap his arms around her. She turned and looked at him quizzically.

"Well, your shirt does say 'hug me' on it." he said with a smile. Then he turned serious again. "I'm sorry, Jazzi. I didn't mean to bring down your mood when I said that. I was just wondering out loud thats all."

Jazzi sighed. "It's ok. I should've thought of something like that. You can't really trust anyone anymore." she smirked. "And you can hug me any time you like." He grinned and hugged her again.

"Now, are you really having a bad day, or is it just the shirt?" he asked still grinning. She laughed and punched him lightly in the arm.

"No, I'm not having a bad day anymore. Thanks." She said. He held out his arm for her in a mock-gentlemanly way. She smirked and took it and they skipped to Care of Magical Creatures, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures!" a rather large man said happily to the class. "I'm Rubius Hagrid. I assume you all know that already, being sixth and seventh years." the Gryffindors laughed while the Slytherins rolled their eyes. His eyes fell on Jazzi. "I don' believe I've seen you 'ere before." he said smiling.

"Jazzira Snape, professor."she said with a friendly smile back.

"Oh, yer professor Snape's niece then! I 'eard that you were coming to Hogwarts." he smiled at her again. "Lets begin our activity: I want you all to pick a partner and walk around the border of the Forbidden Forest and observe the animals and plants you see, and write about them in these workbooks, I want a picture of each as well." he passed out the work books. "Right, off ye go then." he said grabbing his massive dog for a walk.

Again, Alicia and Angelina were partners. She noticed a faint hint of mischief in their eyes and arched an eyebrow at them. Fred and George seemed to be in on whatever scheme they were up to, as they grinned at her. She was about to walk off with Oliver when a dry voice spoke up;

"Excuse me, _professor_ Hagrid, might I be able to be Ms. Jazzira's partner?" she saw Flint asking with mock politeness. She tried to signal to Hagrid to say no, but he didnt seem to get the message.

"I suppose so." he said with a shrug and patted his dog's large slobbering head.

Jazzira sighed as Flint sauntered over. She could see that her friends were giving her very sorry glances, Oliver looked like he was ready to punch Flint in right in his ugly face. She supposed he'd heard of what happened on the platform.

"We meet again." Flint said with a sneer.

"Unfortunately. Come back for another kneeing?" she said looking him right in the eye. She saw him shift uncomfortably, then he regained his composure.

"You're very funny, _Jazzi_," he drawled out her nickname. "But I really don't plan on getting humiliated by you again. I actually plan on getting even." he said inches away from her face.

"You really don't want to have any children do you?" she said with a sigh. "Not that anyone would actually want to get anywhere near your disgusting-"

"Thats enough of that. Marcus you go with Pansy Parkinson, Jazzira you can go with Oliver." Hagrid interjected with a stern look. She saw Oliver sigh in relief when he realized that he didn't have to be with Pansy who had been advancing on him slowly, a very disgustingly seductive look on her pointed face. He walked over to her.

"You okay?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah im good." she said with a smile.

They walked to the thick lining of trees, workbooks in hand. They walked off a little bit farther then the rest of the groups.

"You think we'd be able to go in for a few minutes? Im sure there are some things a bit more interesting then shrubs and squirrels." she asked him.

"It's a good idea, but we're not supposed to go inside of it, there are a bunch of dangerous creatures inside supposedly." he paused "lets go." Jazzira laughed and took his offered arm.

They walked into the dark trees and indeed, there were much more interesting specimens. Jazzi sat down on a fallen log as she drew a small red frog that had strange green spines that laid flat across his back. She felt Oliver sit next to her and start drawing it as well.

"It's so cute!" she exclaimed as she reached out her finger towards it. It turned to her, gave her a rather loud hiss, and made all of it's spines stick up, tiny fangs bared.

Jazzi shrieked and fall backwards off the log. Oliver looked over at her, a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked

"Ow..." she said as she sat up and put a hand to her head and the other to her bottom. "I think so."

Oliver suppressed a chuckle as he pulled a twig from her hair.

"Oh go on, laugh it up, I know its funny." she said laughing a bit herself.

"Thank you." he said laughing full-out now.

They heard the bell ring and walked back out towards Hagrid's hut. After turning in their workbooks to Hagrid, Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia ran over to Jazzi.

"Oh Merlin, Jazzi! We are so sorry! We didn't think Flint would try to be your partner!" said George in a rush.

"Yeah, we thought he'd want to have children later on in life." said Alicia "Not that anyone would want to get anywhere near his revolting-" the bell rang again, signifying that they'd better haul it if they wanted to get to class on time. Jazzi laughed.

"It's fine. No worries." she said as they sprinted off to Professor Flitwick's class.

Jazzira found that she liked the tiny man. He was very cheery and seemed genuinely happy to be their teacher.

She felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked around and saw that there was a Hufflepuff boy smiling at her. She smiled back shyly. He was quite attractive, thick brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He mouthed 'hi', and she mouthed 'hi' back. At the time, the tiny professor had been calling role.

"Diggory, Cedric!" he said loudly. The green-eyed boy looked away from her and raised his hand.

"Here, sir!" he called back, smiling at her again before turning to chat with the boy he was sitting with.

"Now, unlike some of your other classes, I have an assigned seating chart. So if you'd please stand and move to a table when I call your names." Flitwick said as he drew out a piece of parchment.

"Fred Weasley and Alicia Spinnett!"

"George Weasley and Angelina Johnson!"

She smiled at her friends as they walked by, and she was happy that they had gotten partnered with someone they knew. The professor called out some more names and more tables were filled. She was slightly disappointed when Oliver got partnered with a boy from Hufflepuff. He gave her a sad smile as he moved to his table. After a few more names, he finally called hers.

"Jazzira Snape and Cedric Diggory!"

She smiled. At least she knew this boy. Sort-of. He was the pretty green-eyed boy who had been smiling at her earlier.

She saw him grin as he moved to their table. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Cedric." he said, extending his hand. Jazzira smiled again.

"Jazzi." she said shaking his hand, and was surprised, yet again, when instead of shaking her hand he brought her knuckles up to his lips and kissed them lightly. _This is oddly familiar..._ she thought.

"Pleasure to meet you." he said with a friendly smile.

"Likewise" she said smiling back, blush fading.

"I want all of you to attempt to levitate your partner. Use the Wingardium Leviosa spell. If you succeed, you will earn 5 points to your houses. Begin." Flitwick said, standing on a large stack of spell books in order to see over his podium.

Cedric grinned at her again.

"I'm not too good at this spell, at least with levitating people." he said grin fading slightly.

"It's fine, I've never attempted to levitate an actual _person_ before. I guess we'll learn together." she said smiling at him once more. "You want to try levitating me first so I can see how it works?" she asked.

"Sure." he said and pulled his wand out of his pocket. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he said as Jazzi was lifted into the air. She grinned

"You did it! Awesome job, Cedric!" she said, about fifteen feet above him. She was glad she was wearing pants instead of a skirt, and felt sorry for the girls who were. Her grinning stopped when she felt herself moving to the left. "Cedric, what are you doing!" she asked panicking. He gave her a frightened and confused look.

"I can't control it! I told you I wasn't any good with this spell!" he said as he tried to move her back over. Instead of doing that though, the spell stopped and she felt herself falling.

She screamed as she fell. The fifteen feet he had levitated her added with around the six foot height of Cedric made it about a twenty foot fall. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the pain of slamming into the hard marble floor. Only it never came.

She opened her eyes and looked into the smirking eyes of Oliver.

"Caught you." he said with a smile.

"Thank you."she said, taking a deep breath.

"Oh my gosh, Jazzi! I am so sorry!" Cedric said as he ran over to where Oliver was still holding her bridal style. "I shouldn't have tried to do it! Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"It's alright Cedric, I'm fine. No worries." she said though she was still shaking slightly. She didnt like heights, well, falling from them at least.

Oliver put her down and hugged her gently noticing her slight trembling. "You sure you're okay?" he asked. "With falling off of the log in Care of Magical Creatures and falling out of the air in here, I don't think you're having the greatest day so far." he smiled at her.

She gave a snort of laughter. "I can't wait to see how I do at tryouts after this." she smirked. "But yeah, im fine. Want to continue Cedric?" she asked.

He gave her a slightly frightened look.

"Don't worry, im not gonna send you flying across the room.. Not on purpose anyway." she said sheepishly.

Cedric gave a slightly nervous smile. "Um...I-" before he could finish answering the bell rang signifying that sixth and seventh years were finished with their classes, and could either hang around the castle or go to Hogsmead. Being an upperclassman was a good thing at Hogwarts.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to continue this on Wednesday." she said to him with a smile.

"I... look forward to it." he said gulping and gave her another smile. Jazzi smirked again and walked away with Oliver, Alicia, Fred, Angelina, and George.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **hey again. There's another song in this chapter. Its called "Never Gonna Leave your Side" by Daniel Beddingfield. It's a really sweet song and I love it.

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 6

"You ready for tryouts, Jazzi?" Oliver asked with a smirk. "You still wanna do it? You might fall off your broom like you have with everything else today." he said jokingly. The rest of them laughed.

"Yes I'm ready for tryouts. I need to head back up to our dorm though, I need to change into some other clothes." she said walking back over to the staircase.

"We'll come too." said Alicia.

"Yeah, I need to change as well." said Angelina. Oliver scoffed.

"Oh yeah right girls!" he pointed to Alicia. "You two are only going up there to get away from helping me and the boys set up! I know very well that your uniforms are down in the locker room!" he said pointing his finger to Angelina now.

They both sighed and followed him and the twins down to the quidditch pitch.

"Just come on down to the locker room when you're ready Jazzi." Oliver said with a smile as they left. Jazzi nodded and continued up to the common room. She said the password and ran up the girls' stairs.

Once in her dorm, she threw off her robes without locking the door. She was too lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the knock on the door and the turning of the doorknob.

She gasped when she heard Oliver yell "Oh, sorry!" and the door quickly shut. She was struck dumb as she thought of exactly how much he had seen. She had been in her underpants when he walked in. She sighed and locked the door. After finishing putting on her sports bra she grabbed her baggy black sweat pants and black halter-top. She put her hair up into a ponytail and walked out into the common room, and smirked at what she saw.

Fred and George were laughing hysterically, Ange and Alicia were rolling their eyes at them but were chuckling. Oliver sat between them blushing madly, and blushed even more when he saw her walking down the stairs.

"Well, uh.. We'd better get going." he said as he cleared his throat and stood up.

"What're you guys doing up here?" asked Jazzi as she walked over to where the other four were still sitting on the couch.

"Well, we came to tell you that noone has showed up for the tryouts." said George.

"And because of that, we have decided to-" Fred started but Angelina finished before him.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor quidditch team!" she screamed as she jumped up and gave Jazzi a massive hug. She laughed.

"Ange, you're gonna kill me." Jazzira gasped out and Angelina loosened her grip but still hugged her. "That sounds awesome, but how do you guys even know if im any good? You've never seen me play." she said looking at Oliver who had stopped blushing but a soft pink rose to his cheeks again, he cleared his throat one more time.

"Well, tats... erm.. _That's_ why we're still bringing you down to the quidditch pitch, seeing how you play and teaching you other things, and giving you your uniform. Then we're going to Hogsmead to celebrate." he said still blushing slightly and grinning, earning another fit of laughter from Fred and George.

"Sounds good." Jazzi smiled. They walked down to the quidditch pitch. Once there, Oliver handed her one of the school brooms, mounted his, and flew over to the goal hoops. Angelina and Alicia rose as well, tossing a quaffle between them. Fred and George grinned at her and flew, letting loose only one bludger.

"Don't worry Jazzi, we'll go easy on you." George said as she kicked off the ground and flew into the air.

"Right now we're going to test your instinct. Sometimes Alicia and I forget the plays so we kind-of just wing it." said Angelina lowly. "_Please _don't tell Oliver I said that, he'd kill us." Jazzi laughed.

"No problem. So we're just winging it, fun." she said as Alicia threw the quaffle to her. They sped off down the pitch. They had gotten Harry, Ron, and Hermione to play opposing chasers. They didn't have much experience in the category so it made things a little easier. They were there only to hinder and annoy like the real opposing chasers. Oliver played the opposing keeper, and, being the best keeper of all of Hogwarts' teams, posed a bit of a challenge for Jazzi.

Alicia was flying below her and Angelina was flying to her right. They zoomed towards the goals, passing the quaffle between them. Harry tried to knock it out of Jazzi's arms but she dodged him easily and flew at a diagonal to the hoop on the far left. She saw Oliver smirk as he flew to the middle hoop, ready to defend if she was trying to be tricky.

Tossing the quaffle to Alicia who remained under her, she quickly tied her hair up. Alicia tossed it back to her. She threw it to Angelina who flew to her left as she flew to the right. Angelina threw the quaffle high through the air, landing it into Jazzi's arms smoothly. Jazzi tossed it behind her down to Alicia who threw it back to her when she flew up towards the middle hoop. Ron attempted to block Jazzi as she threw it back to Angelina. Angelina tossed to Alicia who hovered above them. Jazzi flew as fast as she could towards the right goal hoop. Alicia hurled it at her and Jazzi made to toss it through the right hoop and grinned as Oliver moved to take the bait. She quickly locked her legs around the broom and turned upside down, swaying towards the middle hoop. Oliver moved to the middle hoop and she swung back quickly to the right and tossed it in easily with her right hand.

Oliver looked at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Great job Jazzi!" Alicia shouted and flew down to hug her.

"I think we should just wing it every time." smiled Angelina as she smacked Jazzi on the back.

Fred and George quit beating the bludger at eachother and flew over to them grinning.

They touched down inside the locker room and Oliver went into the back and brought back a red and gold uniform. "Welcome to the Gryffindor quidditch team, Jazzi." he said with a smile as he handed it to her. He turned to sit down then rethought it. He walked back over to Jazzi and hugged her. "You did a splendid job. You had me confused the entire time." he pulled back and smiled. "Go put it on." he said and pointed her over to one of the bathroom stalls. She nodded and walked over to it.

"Knock please this time." she said with a smirk before she closed the door. The rest of them started laughing.

"For your information, I didn't see a thing when I walked in on you." _I only saw... mental grin _Oliver smirked to himself lightly. "And I _did_ knock!" He could hear her chuckle inside the stall. Then she walked out.

"Great Jazzi." said Fred. "You truly look the part." he smiled and everyone else smiled and nodded.

"Now, lets go back up to our dorms and change. We have to go to Hogsmead and celebrate!" shouted Angelina as she sprinted to the castle and everyone laughed.

"I think im gonna stay here and study." said Harry. Everyone nodded and said goodbye as he walked off with Hermione and Ron.

Jazzi and Alicia walked into their dorm to find Angelina already in the shower.

"So what are we gonna wear for this? Something casual or dressy?" asked Jazzi as she looked through her trunk.

"Something flirty." said Alicia with a grin and looked through her own trunk. She pulled out a short blue skirt and a sparkly silver halter-top. "Find anything?" she asked.

"Not yet. I don't think I own anything flirty." Jazzi said.

"Here, let me help you." said Angelina as she walked out of the shower wrapped in a burgundy colored robe. Alicia walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After about ten minutes of completely dissecting Jazzi's trunk Angelina said "Here, I think I might have something in mine." she walked over to her own trunk. After rummaging for a little while she found a short, black miniskirt. Jazzi's eyes widened.

"I cant wear that!" she said laughing. "No way!"

Angelina just laughed. "This is for me, love. Im going to make Fred Weasley _drool!_" she said as she pulled out a sparkly red halter top. Jazzira chuckled.

"I didnt know you fancied Fred." she said, sitting down on her bed. Angelina smirked as she set her things to the side. She grinned wickedly as she pulled out what she intended to make Jazzi wear. Jazzi's eyes widened even more. "Angelina! No!" she exclaimed. Angelina laughed evilly and showed Alicia the clothes.

"Ange thats bloody brilliant! Oliver'll be on his bloody knees begging her to dance when he sees her in this!" she said happily.

"Oliver?" asked Jazzi.

"Love, he's had a little bit of a crush on you since he met you last night at the feast. So-say Fred and George." Alicia grinned. Jazzi blushed a little. She honestly didn't know what exactly she felt for Oliver, but it was encouraging. "Your turn." she said and pointed to the shower as Angelina handed her what she had taken out. Jazzi sighed and walked over to the bathroom.

"I'll just try it on, then we'll see." she said.

"Just make sure you shave your legs! A _lot_!" shouted Angelina as she dug around her trunk trying to find shoes for both Jazzi and her self.

"Oh, no _way_ you guys! I can't wear this!" she said through the door fifteen minutes later.

"Come on out Jazzi! We want to see!" said Alicia.

"Ok.." Jazzi said slowly as she opened the door. Angelina and Alicia gasped and clapped happily.

"Its _perfect_!" shouted Angelina. Jazzi walked slowly out of the room and looked into the full-length mirror on the bathroom door.

It was a short mini dress made of a leather-like material. It had a low-cut top and elbow length sleeves. The hemline reached about five inches above the knee. _About four inches from my underpants _Jazzi smirked as she turned in the mirror. "Oh I guess its alright." she said. Angelina smiled.

"I knew it." she said grinning and handed her some strappy black heels. Jazzi slipped them on and smiled at her reflection. She did look alright, she just wasn't used to wearing something so... _revealing_.

After Angelina and Alicia were dressed Jazzi walked back into the bathroom to do her makeup and left the door open. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" said Alicia as she was applying her lipgloss. George walked in and grinned.

"You all look wonderful!" he said. He didn't look too bad himself; white button down shirt with long sleeves and black trousers. "I just came in to tell you that Oliver, Fred and I are gonna be heading on out and finding us a table at that new club they opened- _Merlin_ Jazzi! Is that you?" he exclaimed as she walked out of the bathroom. She smiled at him and he walked up and gave her a hug. "Oliver's gonna fall down dead when he sees you!"

"Maybe I should go change then! I wanted to get at least one dance." she said laughing.

"I'd have danced with you.." he said looking her up and down. Alicia cleared her throat and he laughed. "Its ok, love." he grinned and walked over and kissed her cheek gently. "I'm only joking." he waved as he walked out. "We'll meet you there."

Jazzi had done her makeup fairly simple; mascara, a pink lip gloss, and a bit of gold shimmer across her chest and shoulders. Angelina and Alicia were all made up as well, both looking quite stunning.

They grinned as they walked through the gates and headed down the road towards the club.

The sky was already partially dark and the club was packed. They had to worm their way through the crowds to get to the table. Fred grinned as he saw Angelina and automatically asked her to dance. George followed suit and grabbed Alicia. Oliver finally looked up at Jazzi and gulped. George had said that she looked stunning, but nothing could have prepared him for this. The neck of the dress was low, showing a nice amount of cleavage in his mind, and the hemline was _so_ short.

Jazzi blushed slightly under his stare and shifted her weight onto her other foot. He looked really good as well. Black long-sleeved button down shirt with black pants. _We match..._ thought Jazzi with a grin. Oliver stood up and offered his hand. As soon as they walked out the medium toned song switched into a pumping techno beat. He put his hands on her waist as her hands found his shoulders. They moved nervously to the beat, Oliver gulped slightly. But then she smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck, bring him a bit closer.

"Is this how you usually dance?" she whispered into his ear jokingly. That lightened him up a little and he smirked and moved one of his hands to her lower back and moved a bit closer as he swayed from side to side. Soon the couple were grinding close together like the other couples on the floor, one of Jazzi's hands in the air. At the end of the song they made their way back over to the table, sweaty from the bright florescent lights and from being so close to eachother. Angelina and Fred walked to the table as well, looking no better. Same with Alicia and George.

"Wanna get something to drink now?" asked Fred. Everyone nodded and made their way over to the bar. The host grinned as he saw them walk up.

"Wha' can I get you?" he asked.

"I'll have a martini please." said George, looking mock-sophisticated.

"I'll get a Lemon Zinger please." said Alicia.

"Just a beer for me thanks." said Fred, still holding on to Angelina.

"I'll have a Lemon Zinger as well." she said with a smile, turning back to kiss Fred softly.

"Just a beer." Oliver grinned.

"I'll have a... Shirley Temple. Please." said Jazzi quietly. Then smirked and laughed when everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Haha! Just kidding! I'll have a Long Slow Spell Against a Wall, thanks." Everyone looked at her again, Oliver had his mouth open. She pointed to the massive drinks menu behind the barman. "That drink right there." she said and everyone sighed and laughed.

"You all don't look old enough." said the barman suspiciously. He looked at Jazzi. "If you wont tell I wont either." he winked as he walked away to make the drinks.

"Did I hear you ask for a long slow spell against a wall? Because I could help you with that." said a laughing voice behind them. They turned and saw Marcus Flint walking up to them, Pansy on his arm. Oliver stood up and took Jazzi into his arms, kissing her temple softly. Jazzi blushed.

"Shove off Flint, she's with me." he said glaring.

"We'll see." said Flint with a sneer as he walked away.

Oliver glared after him and moved to go after him but Jazzi held him back. "No Oliver, he's not worth it. But thank you." she sighed and hugged him back.

"No problem, love." he said, still holding her. The barman came back with their drinks and they walked back to the table.

After they had finished a slow song came on. George smiled at Alicia and took her back onto the floor. Fred did the same with Ange. Oliver smiled at Jazzi softly. She smiled back and they made their way over to where the rest were standing. Jazzi new this song, she had heard it at one of the school dances back home.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested the side of her head on his shoulder. They swayed slowly back and forth as the lyrics came on:

'_I feel like a song without the words  
A man without a soul  
A bird without its wings  
A heart without a home  
I feel like a knight without a sword  
The sky without the sun  
Cos you are the one...'_

Jazzi smiled as she watched Fred and Angelina sway, staring into each others eyes.

'_I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning  
You used to be the one that put a smile on my face  
There are the words that could describe how I miss you  
and I miss you everyday  
yeah_

and I'm never gonna leave your side  
and I'm never gonna leave your side again  
still holding on girl  
I won't let you go  
cos when I'm lying in your arms  
I know im home...'

She looked to her other side and saw that Alicia and George were looking much the same. Alicia turned to her and grinned, then snuggled deeper into his arms.

'_They tell me that a man can lose his mind  
Living in the pain  
The call in times gone by  
The crying in the rain  
You know I've wasted half the time  
And I'm on my knees again  
till you come to me  
yeah'_

She looked into Oliver's eyes and saw him smile. She leant back into him and buried her face into his neck and he held her tighter.

'_and I'm never gonna leave your side  
and I'm never gonna leave your side again  
still holding on girl  
I won't let you go I lay my head against your heart  
I know im home...'_

The song ended and she saw George look at his watch. "Bloody hell, guys! Its already ten o'clock! We've gotta head back to the school." Alicia looked into his eyes and kissed him. He smiled and held her as they walked out.

Fred looked to Angelina and gave her a last squeeze before he pulled away. He kissed her, took her hand, and led her out of the club.

Oliver was still holding on to her. She looked up at him and he leant in and kissed her cheek. "Did you have fun?" he asked with a smile.

"The most fun I've ever had." she grinned and pulled away and walked towards the exit. Oliver caught up with her and took hold of her hand and walked with her.

"I'm feeling kind-of left out." he said as he motioned with his head to the other two couples holding hands walking back to the castle. Jazzi laughed.

"Very well." she said and they walked back together.

They walked back into the castle and looked down both sides of the hall. Seeing noone, George motioned them over to a tapestry. He pulled it back and led them into a pitch-black tunnel. Jazzi didnt like the dark so she squeezed Oliver's hand. He squeezed back and walked ahead of her.

"Stop!" he whispered and motioned back to the closed tapestry. They stopped and listened.

"_What_ do you two _think _you're doing!" they heard McGonagall say loudly. "50 points from Slytherin!" she hissed and walked away. They heard Flint cuss and his and Pansy's retreating footsteps. They all smiled and made their way through the tunnel, glad it wasn't _them_ who got caught.

The tunnel ended right at the tapestry next to the portrait of the Fat Lady. George grinned and winked at them.

"Why didn't you tell me of this secret, oh dear brother of mine?" Fred hissed as they entered the common room.

"There are plenty of passages you don't know of, Fred." said George as he kissed Alicia and made for the boys stairs. Fred stared at him with an open mouth, eyes narrowed. He kissed Angelina and sprinted up after his brothers.

Angelina and Alicia smiled at Oliver and Jazzi expectantly. Realizing what they were waiting for they both blushed. Oliver gulped and turned to Jazzi. He leant in and captured her lips gently. He smiled at her and walked up the stairs. Angelina squealed and hugged Jazzi who was starting to smile herself. _That boy has some **soft** lips! _She thought and grinned. She started walking up the stairs with Alicia and Angelina, who were both smiling at eachother and gave eachother high fives.

Jazzi changed into her pj's and blew out the candles near her bed. She crawled under the covers, feeling Suri curl up next to her. "Good night!" she whispered to Alicia and Angelina who were both already asleep. She grinned and closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

Another song in this chapter! Yes I like music. Lol. Its called "I Wanna Be With You" by Mandy Moore. I'm sure you all have heard it at some point. :).

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 7

Jazzi jerked awake about an hour later with tears in her eyes. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only eleven thirty. She sighed and cursed her nightmares. She stood up quietly and grabbed her pillow and one of the lighter blankets from her bed. She opened the door to the common room and walked as quietly as she could down the stairs.

She walked over to the large couch in front of the fireplace that was still blazing. She was about to set her pillow down on it when she heard light snoring. She looked at the couch and saw Oliver sleeping. _Must've been having troubles himself._ She thought with a smile. She set her pillow down on the floor and gently put her blanket over him. She picked up her pillow and was about to turn to the stairs when she heard him speak.

"Jazzi?" he said rubbing his eyes sleepily and yawning. She turned back to him and smiled. "What're you doin' up? Is this your blanket?" he asked with another yawn.

"Yeah, I was gonna come down here to sleep myself, but it seems that you've beaten me to it." she said with her own yawn. He nodded with another yawn and she laughed. "Go back to sleep." she said and turned back to the stairs.

"There's enough couch here for the two of us." he said with a sleepy smile. "Come here." he motioned to the cushion next to him and yawned again. She walked over and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down, leaning her back against his chest. He took the pillow from her and put it under their heads. He took the blanket and put it over them. "Comfy?" he asked with a grin.

"I am actually." she said. "You're squashed against the back of the couch though, are you comfy like that?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Quite." he said stifling another yawn. She giggled and settled back against him.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem." he said. "Why did you come down here to sleep?" he asked, settling himself against the arm of the chair.

"I had a terrible nightmare. I cant remember what it was about, but when I woke up I had tears running down my face." she said yawning and settling against his chest, but couldn't find a good position. "Um, do you mind if I face you?" she asked with a slight blush.

"Not at all." he said. She carefully turned around, her hands on his chest. He blushed and put his arms around her waist again. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, a lot." she said with a smile. He smiled back and closed his eyes.

"Close your eyes." he said sleepily. "I promise you won't have any more nightmares tonight." he said. She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arms more firmly around her and put his chin on top of her head. He smiled softly when he heard her soft snores a few minutes later. For some reason, she was smiling in her sleep. He grinned and kissed her forehead gently and closed his eyes again.

When rays of light filtered in through the burgundy drapes Oliver opened his eyes. He looked down and smiled at Jazzira's sleeping face. He turned to the clock and saw that it was seven thirty. He looked back down and watched Jazzi sleep for a while. After a couple of minutes he ran his hands up and down her back. "Jazzi.. Jazzi..." he whispered trying to wake her. She just adjusted her head on his chest and continued sleeping. He smiled and brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Its time to wake up." he said quietly as he stroked her hair.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. She yawned softly into her hand and smiled back up at him.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah I did." she smiled again and tried to move off of the couch. His arms were still around her. She smiled. "I have to go get ready Oliver." she said. Oliver sighed and let her go. She sat up and adjusted her pajamas. Her hair was slightly ruffled so she combed her fingers through it to get rid of the tangles. She smiled when she saw that his dark brown hair was ruffled as well. She reached up and ran her hands through it, smiling more when she felt how soft it was. He kissed her cheek softly.

"Well I guess I'd better go get ready as well. Bet my hair's a mess." he grinned at her and sat up.

"I like it." she said. "It's nice and spiky. It's a good look for you." she said still running her fingers through it. He shuddered at the tingles in his scalp. She felt it and grinned. "Ticklish are you?" she asked and poked his ribs gently. He jumped and she laughed.

"Hey, hey! None of that!" he said as he tried to sit up. She poked him and he jumped once more. He poked her back and she jumped even more then he did. He grinned and got a devilish look in his chocolate colored eyes.

"Hey, hey!" she said mocking him and stood up. "Yeah I know, im ticklish too." she admitted with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"Meet you back here after we get ready?" he asked.

"Sure." she said. "I'd better get back up there before Ange and 'Licia wake up and suspect something." she smiled. "Thanks again Oliver. I really didn't have any more nightmares." He smiled.

"Of course you didn't. Thats the magic of Oliver Wood." he said and struck a pose. She laughed and gathered her blanket and pillow. Before she could turn to the stairs Oliver pulled her back to him and kissed her lips softly.

"What does this make us, Oliver?" she asked when he pulled away.

"I guess... I guess we're sort-of dating now, huh?" he said with a grin. She blushed and nodded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." he finished and let her go. She grinned at him from the stairs and he waved and walked over to the boys side.

Jazzi opened the door to her dorm to see that Angelina and Alicia were sitting on her bed with their arms crossed, grinning at her.

"And just what were you doing last night missy?" asked Angelina in a motherly tone which made Alicia laugh.

"Sleeping. Why?" Jazzi asked, smiling.

"Sleeping with Oliver." finished Alicia. Jazzi blushed.

"Yeah," said Angelina "we walk downstairs to go get a drink not a half an hour ago and who do we see sleeping quite contentedly? You. Or rather, the mass of you _and_ someone else."

"So we walk down the stairs as quietly as we could and look at the brunette sleeping with you in his arms. We see his face and-" started Alicia.

"And we see Oliver's oh-so-precious sleeping face. Both of you were smiling in your sleep. Are you sure you two were _just_ sleeping?" said Angelina with a sly smirk.

"Yes we were _just_ sleeping." Jazzi laughed. "Now if you two don't mind, im going to go take a shower."

"Go for it." said Alicia. "We've had ours already." Jazzi nodded and grabbed a pair of jeans, a lavender camisole and her robes.

"No need for that." smiled Angelina. "Today's Wednesday. That means that sixth and seventh years can just wear their normal clothes." Jazzi smiled and put her robes back into the trunk, grabbing a short dark purple shrug to put over the camisole.

She walked into the shower and turned it on.

"Make sure you sing something!" Angelina shouted through the door. "I need something to get ready to!"

Jazzi laughed and said "I'll think about it!"

Again, she brushed her teeth and started humming a melody, letting the room fill up with steam. She went under the jet and started singing.

'_I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of_

_anything but you  
Your breath on my face your warm, gentle kiss I taste the truth, _

_I taste the truth  
We know what I came here for  
So I won't ask for more  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the on who's in your arms _

_to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more _

_than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you'_

Angelina and Alicia smiled when they realized who she was singing about. They both felt the same about their boyfriends. They started getting dressed as they listened to her truthful words.

'_So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine _

_to hold forevermore  
And I'll savor each touch that I've wanted so much _

_to feel before,_

_to feel before  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this  
Oh, baby  
I can't fight this feeling anymore  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name and take my hand  
Can you make my wish, _

_baby, your command?  
Yeah_

_I wanna be with youIf only for a night  
To be the on who's in your arms _

_to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more _

_than to feel this way..'_

Jazzira sighed as she stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off and put on her underwear, bra and jeans. Then she pulled the camisole over her head. She put her arms into the sleeves of the fuzzy, warm shrug sweater and tied the long front pieces under her breasts. She looked in the mirror and gasped. All of the dye had washed out and left her old white-blonde hair in its wake. She brushed it out and grinned. Alicia and Angelina were in for a bit of a shock. She opened the door and stepped out.

"Oh Jazzi, that song was lovely! I love your voi-"

"AHHHH!" Alicia screamed before Angelina could finish. "What happened to your hair!" Angelina looked over and gasped.

"Y-you're _blonde_!" she said.

"Yeah, its my natural color." Jazzi laughed. "The dye finally washed off. Do you know of a place nearby that I could buy some more?" she asked.

"There's a place in Hogsmead. We could go there after classes if you want." Alicia smiled when she regained her composure.

"You have such beautiful hair! Why do you want to cover it up?" Angelina asked as she walked over and ran her fingers through it.

"You sound like my mom." Jazzi said with a sad smile.

"Oh Jazzi im sorry!" she said and hugged her.

"It's fine. I wont cry don't worry. Crying isnt gonna bring them back." Jazzi said, her smile no longer sad. "I'm happy to know that they're in a better place. Its what they deserved."

They smiled at her and made their way downstairs.

Jazzira grinned when she saw Oliver on the same couch that they were sleeping on before. He was wearing a soft black turtleneck and dark brown pants instead of his pajamas. She heard him snoring lightly into his hand that was holding his face up. She kneeled in front of him and ran her hands through his hair again.

He woke up and jumped back when he saw her hair. "Jazzi! What happened to the purple!" he asked, shocked.

"It's my natural color.. You don't like it?" she asked.

"I love it." he smiled and hugged her. He stood up and took her hands. "Come on, girls. Fred and George have already gone down."

"Those bastards!" said Alicia with an annoyed expression.

"They didn't wait for us! No kisses for Fred!" said Angelina angrily.

Jazzi laughed and started walking to the portrait hole only to be pulled back by Oliver.

"What, no kisses for me either? I waited for you." he said with his trademark smirk. Jazzira laughed and kissed him gently. His hands went into her hair as he kissed her back. He pulled back and grinned. "Thats better."

She smiled and led them through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.


	9. Chapter 8

There is a description of self-harm in this chapter. This is a warning to those who are sensitive to those kinds of things. Oliver's and Jazzi's relationship gets a bit deeper, be prepared for a slightly more _fun_ kissing scene. Also, I've put in a small part that I have read in some other fanfic, I don't quite remember which one it was, but it involved Oliver saying 'book' in his Scottish accent. I thought it was funny, so I wanted to put it in. Hope the author doesn't mind! Thank you!

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 8

Jazzi and Oliver walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor table, earning quite a few stares from the rest of the houses, and many glares from the females of each. Oliver was completely oblivious to the glares directed at Jazzi. Fred and George smiled as their girlfriends came to the table, but Angelina and Alicia weren't even looking at them. Instead of sitting in the seats they had saved for them, they sat on either side of Oliver and Jazzi, who sat together, still holding hands.

"Isn't it going to be a little difficult for you to eat like this?" she asked him, squeezing his hand lightly. Oliver grinned.

"I'll deal." he said and squeezed her hand back.

Fred gave a curious look to the new couple. He had seen them dance _quite_ close together when they were at the club, but didn't know they were together after that. He looked at Angelina with a raised eyebrow, wondering why she hadn't sat with him. Angelina turned to him.

"Exactly _why_ didn't you wait for me this morning?"she asked him.

"Oh, so _thats_ what this is about." he said smiling faintly. "Well me and George wanted to save seats for you two. But seeing as you two are quite content _not_ sitting with us, I guess he and I can just sit together." he said lacing his hand with his brother's. George looked at him with wide eyes and jumped back.

"What the bloody fuck do you think you're doing!" he asked wiping his hands on his robes, a look of disgust on his face. "I mean, I know they didn't sit with us, but I didn't think you'd start hitting on me! I thought you _knew_ that I was against twin-cest?" Fred started laughing.

"And I thought _you_ knew that I would never resort to you just because Angelina has ditched me. I could easily just grab that Ravenclaw thats eyeing me." he said, giving the girl a wink. Angelina stood up, glared at the Ravenclaw girl, and sat in Fred's lap and kissed him deeply.

"I don't think so." she said smirking at him.

"Thought you'd come around." he grinned and kissed her again. George gave Alicia a pleading look.

"Did you see what that crazy man just did to me? Please, love." he said and gave her puppy-dog eyes. Alicia couldn't resist and sat next to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek and smiled.

"I guess I could forgive you. We just thought it was sweet that Oliver was waiting for Jazzi in the common room. We got a little jealous." she smiled and looked over at Oliver. He blushed and Jazzi squeezed his hand again and gave him a grin.

"That's because he's a good boy." she said and kissed his lips softly. Fred smirked.

"And speaking of our dear 'good' Ollie-boy: just what were you doing last night? I woke up to use the loo and saw that you weren't in bed, so I looked down in the common room and saw a very distinct purple head of hair leaning against your chest all cuddly-like on the couch." he said grinning at Jazzi's blush. Then he seemed to notice her hair. "Bloody fuck!" he shouted, earning a glare from the head table. 'Sorry!' he mouthed to them, waving his arms about. "What happened to your hair?" he asked.

"Well, the dye finally washed out. This is my natural color." she said grinning.

"Well I like it." said George with a smile. "Very you. You gonna re-dye it?"

"I was thinking about it. Maybe I'll just do different colored streaks this time. Angelina and 'Licia were going to come with me to Hogsmead with me after classes today." she said, leaning into Oliver.

"I'll come too." he said wrapping his arms around her. "I need some broom polish." earning a roll of the eyes from everyone else. "What?" he asked.

"Well, you are a quidditch obsessed freak." said Harry as he walked over to him, grinning at his annoyed expression. "Practices start on Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, Potter. You'd better watch that mouth of yours." Oliver said with a smirk. Harry held up his hands in defense with a smirk of his own, and walked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. "So what classes do we have today?" he asked, taking a bite out of a strawberry tart.

"First its Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, then its Divination with the Ravenclaws, and last we have Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs." said George around his own tart, sending crumbs across the table. Oliver brushed off his and Jazzi's robes.

"Thanks for that... and the crumbs." he said annoyed.

"No pwobwem" said George around another, purposely sending more crumbs at Oliver. Oliver sighed and brushed off his robes again with Jazzi's help. He stopped her hands and brought them up to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. "Oh, mail's here!" said George, his mouth now empty.

Various owls flew in through the open windows. Jazzi smiled as she saw Orion's distinct black feathers against the white and brown owls. He flew down to her and perched on her extended arm.

"Thank you." she said and gave him a piece of tart as she untied the letter from his foot. He hooted and flew off with the other owls. She opened the letter and her eyes widened at what it said.

'_Jazzi! _

_You have to give me some advice! I got our drummer Keri pregnant! I don't know what to do! Our parents will be furious! She's afraid of being disowned! I swear I don't know how it happened! Well.. Obviously I **know** how it happened... but we used protection! Jazzi please send a letter as quickly as you can, you always know what to do. Thank you so much._

_ Damien.'_

Jazzi sighed and put her head in her hands. Oliver rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to soothe whatever was bothering her. "What's wrong, Jazzi?" he asked. She sighed and handed him the letter. He widened his eyes. "How old are these people?" he asked.

"Eighteen and nineteen." she said, her voice muffled by her hands. "I have to write him back. I'll be a little bit late for DADA. Could you tell professor Lupin where I am, please?" she asked standing as the bell rang.

"Of course." he said and gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked off to class with Alicia, George, Fred, and Angelina, who all waved goodbye.

She waved back and made her way back up to the dorm and took out her quill, ink, and parchment.

'_Damien,_

_You need to calm down. I know you're really stressed out, but it isn't going to help you explain this to your parents. You're nineteen years old now, and Keri is eighteen. You two are old enough to get married. I think the best way for you to handle this is to get married and then tell them. I know you're scared, I would be too, but you have to take responsibility for your actions. I'm glad you've found love. I wish you all the luck and happiness in the world. Take care of yourself my friend._

_Jazzi.'_

She sighed again as she sealed the envelope and made her way up to where the school owls were kept. She found one that looked healthy and fast and tied it to his leg. "Bring this to Damien O'Leary in Arizona." she said to it. It hooted and flew off. She carefully avoided the droppings all over the floor and stepped back out onto the stairs and sprinted as fast as she could to professor Lupin's class.

"Ah, Miss Snape, how good of you to join us." Lupin said with a smile as she burst into the room, breathless. "Please take your seat next to mister Wood and open your textbook to page 347." He said and looked back down at his charts on his desk. Oliver smiled at her.

"You ok?" he asked, seeing her gulp in air like a fish out of water. He ran his hands over her back as she fell face first into the book.

"I... sprinted... all... the way.." she gasped out in a muffled voice. Oliver chuckled softly.

"Well, time to take your face out of the poor book and start studying along with the rest of us. Maybe you should lose a bit of weight so you'd be able to run the short distance without breathing like a buffalo and disturbing us. I mean, it might help you in quidditch as well." said Flint as he turned back in his seat. She glared at him.

"Yeah, I mean, what are you? A size eighteen?" Pansy sneered next to him.

"I'm a size sixteen thank you very much." Jazzi muttered under her breath, still breathing a little bit heavy. Oliver made to sit up but Jazzi pulled him back down by the back of his shirt. "Leave it." she whispered. "They're not worth you getting expelled." Flint and Pansy sneered back at them and turned to their books.

"You shouldn't let them talk like that to you." Oliver whispered back angrily.

"I'm used to it Oliver." she said and pulled up her sleeves. She saw Oliver's eyes widen at her wrists and she hastily pulled them back down and turned to her book.

After class, Oliver walked up to her. "Jazzi, what are those scars on your wrists?" he asked quietly as he lead her into an empty corridor. Jazzi sighed and looked down.

"They're nothing." she said quietly and started walking back into the main hallway.

"They're not nothing!" he said angrilly "Tell me what they're from!"

"We're going to be late for our next class, Oliver." she said and walked away from him.

They walked into professor Trelawney's class. Oliver was still a little angry at Jazzi for avoiding his questions. He was concerned about her, but she refused to tell him anything about those scars.

"Please take a seat, loves." the professor said dreamily. "Sit with whomever you like."

Fred and Angelina sat together and so did George and Alicia, once again leaving Jazzi and Oliver. Jazzi couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. She was so ashamed that he had seen her wrists. She had forgotten about them. It was hot in Lupin's class so she decided to roll them up, she didn't even think about them. Then he saw, and she saw the hurt and concerned look in his eyes. She knew that he was concerned about her, but she really didn't want to tell him what her depression after her parents' death brought her to do.

Trelawney's large bug-like eyes looked over the students in the room. "Now, I want you to look into your partner's eyes, and try and tell what their souls are saying to you." she said. Jazzi sighed. _I guess I'm going to have to look then..._ she thought sadly. She brought her blue eyes up to meet his dark brown. She saw anger in his eyes, but she also saw love and concern as well. She tried to convey to him that she was sorry, and he seemed to get the message. The emotion in his eyes suddenly turned sad as he took her hands into his.

Trelawney must have gotten distracted because everyone had sat like that for the entire period, just looking into each other's eyes and taking occasional glimpses over at the professor who was staring out of the window, her dreamy look plastered on her face.

"Well, I hope you all have gotten to know your new partners a bit." she said with a smile as the bell rang. "Friday we shall start our first lesson." she said as the children filtered out of the room and into the hall. Oliver didn't say anything to Jazzi as he took her hand and walked with her to Transfiguration. Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina looked at them curiously, but knew that they should leave them alone for a while.

Transfiguration passed rather quickly. Like most of their other classes, McGonagall was just having them look through their books and taking notes. When the bell rang, everyone left to go either back up to the common room or hang out in the Great Hall, looking up into the moving ceiling, which was showing just how dark, cloudy, and rainy it was outside. None of them really wanted to go into Hogsmead because the road to it was all dirt, and now would be all mud.

Jazzi told Alicia and Angelina that she didn't think she wanted to dye her hair again for a couple of days. She'd just leave it blonde for a while.

"Well I still need to go and get some things anyway. Do you want to come with me Jazzi?" he asked. She nodded.

"Did you two still want to come?" she asked. Angelina gave Alicia a glance.

"No. It's alright. It's a little bit too wet outside. Don't want my hair to frizz." she said with a smile.

"Yeah." said Alicia. "We still have to work on that essay for Snape." she said with a roll of her silver eyes.

"Ok then." said Jazzi. "See you later then."

Her and Oliver walked in silence as they carefully made their way out onto the cold dirt road, slipping and sliding all the way. Oliver could tell that Jazzi was cold. She was shivering all over. All she was wearing were her jeans, camisole, and light fleece shrug sweater along with her black boots. He himself was wearing his warm black turtleneck and trousers, so he wasn't as cold as she obviously was. He wrapped an arm around her quivering shoulders and she leant into him gratefully.

Once they reached Hogsmead and walked onto the dirt road, instead of going to the broom shop, he led her into the Three Broomsticks, which was a small pub on the edge of the small town. He brought her over to a small booth in the back corner of the room, it was a bit more secluded then the other tables. He walked over to the bar and asked Rosmerta for two mugs of butterbeer. He brought the steaming beverages over to where Jazzi was still shivering slightly. She grabbed her warm mug into her quivering hands and gave him a shaky smile. She brought the warm drink up to her lips and took a sip. Her shaking stopped as the warm drink made its way into her stomach. Oliver finally spoke.

"Jazzi, why wont you tell me about your arms?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes. She could tell that he truly wanted to know by the way he was looking at her. She sighed.

"A-after my parents died, I got really depressed. They were the greatest people in the entire world to me. They were everything to me." she sighed and took a shaky breath. "So... so after they... died.. I felt like the world had ended, like my entire life was over. I wanted to die." she paused as a tear wound down her cheek. "I only started with a few small cuts. Watching the blood sort-of made me feel like I was repenting for whatever things I did wrong to them. I felt like their death was my fault. When I received a letter from the Ministry about Serverus coming and taking me to Britain, I got even more depressed, thats why I have a longer scar up my left wrist. I really did try to kill myself. I didn't want to leave my friends, so I thought that by dying I would be able to stay with them. As strange as that sounds." she gave him a teary eyed smile and sniffled and saw that he had tears running down his face as well.

He moved from where he was sitting across from her and sat next to her, taking her into his arms as he cried softly. She closed her eyes and hugged him back, letting her own tears fall. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Promise you'll never do that again. Promise that you will never hurt yourself like that ever again." he said, looking into her eyes, his own tears still falling.

"I promise.." she said and clung to him as she continued crying. It felt so good to finally tell someone. Damien knew. In the letter she had written to him when he was visiting Ireland with his parents told him what she was doing. He had written her a frantic letter in response and said that he would be coming back as quickly as he could. Oliver sniffled and smiled at her softly, wiping both her tears and his own. He took her hands into his and turned them over so her wrists were facing him.

He looked into her eyes and she nodded. He slowly pulled up the sleeve of her right arm and looked at the small scars that marred the white flesh. He rolled up the sleeve of her left and felt fresh tears come into his eyes. Along with the smaller scars, there was also a thick, long scar, trailing from the end of the palm of her hand all the way up to the crease of her elbow. He traced it softly with his fingers and let his tears fall. It was long and ugly, a sign of the pain that she felt. He dipped his head and trailed soft kisses over it.

"I love you." he whispered softly.

"I love you too." she whispered.

He brought her lips to his and kissed her softly. This kiss was a lot different from the others. This one was filled with all of the love, pain, and emotions he felt for her. She gasped as she felt his tongue run against her bottom lip. They had never kissed like this, the others had been closed-lips and sweet. He took the opportunity of her gasped and slowly trailed his tongue against hers, begging it to respond. She did so timidly, she had never kissed anyone like this before. After she gained more confidence, her tongue battled against his, making him moan and hold her even tighter.

They broke apart when they heard a soft 'ahem' off to the left of them. They looked at Madam Rosmerta and saw the slight smirk on her lips. Jazzi blushed softly and smiled. Oliver just grinned and gave her two sickles and a knut for the drinks, took Jazzi's hand, and led her out into the rain once more. He led her quickly down the cobbled street and into the broom shop. He grabbed some polish and some new bristles for his broom.

Jazzi gasped when she looked into one of the broom cases. Inside it was a beautiful broom. The handle was dark blue and the bristles were a light brown. It was the most wonderful broom she had ever seen. She fished out her coin purse and grabbed a hand full of galleons and set them on the desk. The shop keeper smiled at her and took the broom out of the glass case. He wrapped it in thick brown paper and placed it into a plastic case. He counted out her galleons and gave her the change.

"Well, you cant quite expect me to play quidditch on one of those grotty school brooms!" she said happily as Oliver grinned at her. Since she told him what had happened he had been seeing her in a new light. He saw how strong, yet vulnerable she really was. Not just the cheery purple haired girl he had first met. He hugged her tightly.

"Did you still want to grab some hair dye?" he asked, running his hands through her wet blonde hair. She smiled.

"Yeah, I know I said that I didnt really want to change it so quick, but I guess I cant really resist." she said. He led her over to one of the shops. Once inside she was hit in the face with strong smelling incense. She coughed lightly until she got used to it. She walked over to the shelf where there was hair dye in all of the colors you could think of. She asked Oliver to help her. He grinned as he held up a box of navy blue. She smiled. She had always wanted to do that color.

"You should dye your hair too." she said with a smirk, knowing what his answer would be. He caught her by surprise when he reached over and grabbed a box of 'Mood Dye'. It was some new stuff that changed your hair color to suit your emotions, like a mood ring. "Are you serious?" she asked as she smiled at him.

"Yeah." he nodded. "I've always wanted to try this stuff. Me mum and dah would kill me if they saw it. Good thing its temporary. It says on the box that it should wash out in ten shampoos."

"Bloody fearless, you are." she said in a mock-Scottish accent.

"Hey, no making fun!" he said. "I think I'll get this _book_ as well." he said. Holding up a small book of jokes. "the twins would love it." he smiled. Jazzi giggled. "What is it?"

"Oh, just the way you said 'book'." she said, giggling again.

"_Book_.." he said softly, walking over to her.

"Now stop that!" she said.

"_Book_..."

"Oliver!"

"What?"

"Quit it!"

"_Book_.." he laughed.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_Book_."

"I'll never kiss you again!" she threatened.

"That I highly doubt." he said with a smirk.

"Just watch me." she said defiantly and clamped her lips together, crossing her arms. Oliver leant in to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He softly put his lips to hers. When she didnt respond he held her a little tighter and ran his tongue along her bottom lip again. Feeling her shiver slightly, he captured her bottom lip in between his teeth and slowly pulled back, letting her lip slide free. She shivered again at the tingles she felt. He let her go and leant back against the wall and looked at her. Jazzi rolled her eyes and kissed him. "You're a drug, Oliver Wood." she said after she pulled away.

"I know." he said, smirking again. They walked over to the counter and paid for their stuff and walked out of the shop. It had stopped raining. "Oh, and by the way.." he said.

"What?" she asked looking up at him as they walked down the still muddy road.

"_Book_!" he shouted and poked her in the ribs. He laughed and sprinted down the path. She gasped.

"Oh NO you didnt just do that!" she shouted and chased after him, laughing all the way to the castle.


	10. Chapter 9

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 9

Professor McGonagall chuckled as she watched Jazzira chase Oliver through the gates. She was in her office grading some papers in front of the window, so she could see them clearly. She was snapped to the present when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Minerva, it seems that we have some trouble." he said. "The portrait of the Fat Lady has been slashed. She told me that it was Sirius Black and that he was in the castle. I've brought all of the students into the Grand Hall. I need you to come with me and the other professors so we can do a thorough search of the castle." McGonagall nodded and quickly followed him.

"Albus, there are two students still outside. Jazzira Snape and Oliver Wood. It seems that they were in Hogsmead." she said.

"Get them into the Great Hall as quickly as possible." he said calmly as he went to gather the rest of the professors. She nodded and hurried to the front doors.

"Oliver, Jazzira! You have to get into the Great Hall quickly!" she said as they ran up the steps.

"Professor McGonagall, what's wrong?" Jazzi asked when she saw how flustered and nervous the usually calm professor was.

"It seems that Sirius Black has gotten into Hogwarts." she said quickly. "Now follow me please." Jazzi gasped and Oliver held her tightly as they hurried into the Great Hall. They quickly spotted Fred and George by their bright red hair and hurried to get to them.

"Bloody 'bout time you two have showed up!" said Fred, relieved. "We were getting worried." The rest of them nodded. McGonagall walked up to them and handed her and Oliver two squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Get to sleep, Dumbledore, the other professors and I are going to do a search through the castle. Everything should be fine by morning." she said and hurried off to find Dumbledore.

Jazzi gave a frightened look to Oliver as she crawled into the sleeping bag, her back against the wall. "Oliver, I'm scared. I saw all of the wanted posters up in Hogsmead... is he really here?" she asked, shaking slightly. Oliver moved his sleeping bag right next to her and laid down. He got as close as he could to her.

"Don't worry, Jazzi. Dumbledore will protect us if need be. Even if that man got in here, I wont let that murderer anywhere near you." he said as he looked over his shoulder and unzipped his sleeping bag. He motioned her to crawl in beside him. Jazzi crawled out of her sleeping bag as the lights turned out. She looked around and quickly rolled in. Oliver reached down behind her to pull up the zipper, brushing her backside as he started pulling it up. "Sorry." he muttered as he pulled it up the rest of the way.

"Its fine." she said, still shaking a little and turned to face him. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest, her back against the wall. She felt safe wrapped in Oliver's arms. She believed that he would protect her with his life if he ever had to. She turned sad as she realized that he was a seventh year and would be graduating at the end of term. She snuggled into his chest and inhaled his calming scent. She shivered again.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little cold thats all." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped one of his legs around hers, pulling her completely against him. He winced slightly as her hips pushed into his.

"Sorry." she said. He smiled.

"It's alright. You feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm much warmer now, thank you." she said smiling back at him. He tucked a strand of her light blonde hair back behind her ear. She shivered at the contact. He grinned and lent in. Jazzi smiled as his lips caressed hers. She opened her mouth willingly when his tongue brushed against her lips. She moaned softly and he brought his hands up from her waist to bury into her hair. She felt Oliver jerk. "What's wrong?" she asked softly, pulling away.

"You guys moving a little too much, you keep bumping into me." they heard one of the Weasley twins say.

"Sorry!" they both whispered.

"You didn't have to poke me in the bloody ribs, George." Oliver muttered as he settled back into the sleeping bag. His hands moved back down to her waist as he pulled her against his chest again. "Close your eyes, Jazzi." he whispered and kissed the top of her head softly. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

Oliver woke up feeling the next morning feeling a little bit too warm. He looked down and saw the light blonde hair his chin was resting on. He looked around and saw that the other students were waking up slowly. He smiled as he wiped the strands of hair from Jazzi's sleeping face.

"Jazzi, Jazzi! Come on wake up, its morning." he said softly as he kissed her forehead. She moaned slightly and looked up at him. She looked around the hall and saw that the other students were all sitting up and talking to eachother.

She yawned and smiled at him.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"This seems slightly familiar." she smirked. "and yes, I slept just fine." he grinned and kissed her cheek. He reached behind her head and pulled the zipper down, once again coming into contact with her bum. This time she could see his blush clearly and kissed him lightly. She put one of her hands over his and helped him pull the zipper down the rest of the way. She rolled out of the sleeping bag trying not to attract any attention from the other students. She saw that Fred, Angelina, Alicia and George were doing the same. Angelina grinned at her as she rolled out of Fred's sleeping bag, looking quite ruffled. Alicia was the same as she tumbled out of George's.

She stood and felt hands slide smoothly around her from behind. She smiled and leaned back against Oliver's chest. She saw Flint glaring at her from across the hall and she flipped him off in return. Oliver widened his eyes at her and laughed.

"What, im tired. I don't want that creep staring at me." she said as she put her hands over his which were still wrapped around her firmly. He grinned at her and kissed her shoulder. They broke apart when they heard Dumbledore speak.

"Good morning." he said and smiled. "Due to the events of last night I have allowed you all a little sleep in. You will go to your second class of the day in two hours. You will have double of your first class to make up for it on Friday." he said with a twinkle in his eye as the students groaned.

"Damn it all, double potions on a Friday." moaned Fred.

"Well look on the bright side, at least we'll have more time to finish those essays he assigned." said Alicia. "I'm pretty sure that none of us have done it." she grinned. Everyone nodded in response and laughed at eachother. They got up along with the rest of the class and walked up to their common rooms.

Jazzi smiled at Oliver. "Well we still have about an hour and a half. Want to dye your hair now?" she asked. Oliver smiled.

"I suppose so." he said.

"Dye your hair?" asked Angelina. Jazzi nodded.

"Yeah, we decided to pick up some dye when we went to Hogsmead yesterday." she said and grinned. "I got Navy Blue and Oliver got the Mood kind." Angelina's eyes widened.

"This I have to see. Come on, lets all go down to the locker rooms, there's better ventilation there." she said.

"I agree." said George. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't really feel like showing up in Hagrid's class high." he grinned. Everyone laughed and walked downstairs.

It was raining lightly so they hurried into the locker room.

"Ok. So how are we gonna do this?" asked Oliver.

"Well, I'll do your hair first." Jazzi smiled. "It would be easier because your hair is short. It wont take as long as mine."

"How long will mine take?" he asked.

"About fifteen minutes. Mine will take about a half an hour." she replied and grabbed a chair from the back room. "Here, sit in it backwards." she said when she came back. Oliver nodded and sat down with the backrest to his chest, and rested his arms on it. Jazzi suddenly blushed. "Sorry Oliver, but you're going to have to take your shirt off if you don't want to get dye on it." she said, smiling softly. Oliver nodded and made quite a show of pulling off his turtleneck, showing his well-toned arms, chest, and back. Jazzi blushed a little more as she opened the box.

"This'll be interesting." smirked Fred as he sat on one of the benches. Alicia, Angelina, and George grinned and sat on the same bench.

"Bloody.. Eww! What is that smell?" asked Oliver as he covered his nose with his hands.

"That would be the dye." Jazzi said apologetically. "It does smell kind-of strong. It's a good thing that Angelina suggested we come down here. We would've gotten the whole of Gryffindor high." she giggled. Everyone laughed.

"That would've been a sight." said Oliver as he chuckled. He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt her fingers massage the dye into his scalp. Jazzi grinned when she saw this, and added a bit more pressure to the hair against the back of his neck. He sighed again and rested his head against the top of the backrest.

"Ok." Jazzi said. "Dyes all in." she smiled. "Go sit on one of the benches and wait for about ten minutes while I do mine." she said as she walked over to her locker and pulled out a small black tanktop. She walked over to a bathroom stall and changed into it. She walked over to the chair and sat herself down the same way Oliver had. She picked up the box and put on the gloves, then shook up the bottle of dye. She felt Oliver come up behind her.

"Give me the gloves." he said as he took the bottle of dye out of her hands and set it beside him. She smiled and took the gloves off and handed them to him. He put them on and shook the dye bottle again. "You're gonna have to guide me through this." he laughed. Jazzi smiled.

"I could just do it myself Oliver." she said.

"Nah, that's alright." he said. "You gave me a nice little head massage, its only fair that I return the favor."

"Ok then." she said. "Pour some of the dye into your palms and spread it through my hair. You basically repeat that until all of my hair is covered and saturated by the dye." she said. Oliver nodded. She blushed as she felt his naked chest against her back. She sighed as he massaged her head gently. About ten minutes later the dye was all through her hair. "Ok, you go into the boys side of the locker room and wash all of the dye out of your hair. I still have to sit for about fifteen minutes." she smiled.

"Could you help me?" he asked. Jazzi blushed. "I'll wear some shorts I just don't want to get any of this into my eyes." he said. Jazzi nodded.

"We could just do it on this side then." she smiled. He grinned at her and walked over to his own locker, pulling out a pair of black shorts. After he had changed into them she put on her own pair of shorts and followed him into one of the showers. She put a shower cap over her hair so it wouldn't get wet. She turned on the jet and tilted Oliver's head forward slightly. She cupped some of the cool running water into her hands and massaged it into his hair, watching the water flow down the drain in different colors. Oliver shivered slightly as some of the cold water went down his back. She massaged his back lightly, feeling the hard muscles beneath as she moved his head under the running water.

When the water finally ran clear she turned off the shower and grabbed one of the soft burgundy towels and put it over his head, rubbing it gently. After his hair was mostly dried she took the towel off and smiled. His hair was spiked a little from being rubbed by the towel. She saw that his hair was light blue, which meant that he was content. She grinned and led him out to one of the mirrors. Everyone gasped when they saw his hair. He looked into the mirror and did a double take.

"Its not too bad." he mused with a smirk. Then it changed to a dark blue which meant that he was happy. He smiled and hugged Jazzi. "Thank you." he said and kissed her cheek. His hair changed slowly to purple, which meant that he was in love. The group aww-ed and grinned at them.

"Well, its time to wash out my hair now." Jazzi said and took off the cap. She walked over to the showers, Oliver following. He did the same for her and rubbed a towel over her head after he washed it out thoroughly. He took it off and smiled. It was a little bit darker then her eyes and looked quite good. He led her over to the mirror. She smiled and ran her fingers through it. She blushed and smiled when his hair turned a darker shade of purple, which meant that he was more in love. The group smiled and clapped their hands.

"Good job, Jazzi." smiled Angelina.

"You both look lovely." said Alicia as she snuggled into George's side. He nodded and so did Fred.

"Well, we'd better head up to the dorms and get ready now. We have about an hour before class starts." he said and stood up. Jazzi nodded and brought her clothes back into a bathroom stall to change. Oliver did the same. She only changed into her jeans and the camisole. She didnt feel like wearing the shrug since it was quite warm in the locker room. Oliver walked out wearing his brown trousers and a black muscle shirt. He grinned at her and his hair turned back to light blue.

"This is gonna be interesting." she said happily. "I'm gonna know exactly what your mood is for the next two weeks." she smiled. Oliver smiled back and wrapped his arms around her as they walked out of the locker room, his hair turning back to dark purple.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey. Im sorry if the last chapter seemed kind-of awkward... I was trying to follow along with the third book, but it just made me frustrated. Thanks to Bratski for your awesome help over AIM! If anyone else has any tips, AIM me at MarzycKwiat! I think I'm going to kinda wing it from now on. Thanks to the readers for reading! Note that I've forwarded the story so that its Saturday of the following week. A little more angst in this chapter, just to let you know. I read in a fic somewhere that the Quidditch Captain has some sort of secret office? They put their hand against an old cupboard and it opens into a room? I dunno if its true, but I guess I'll use it here.

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 10

Oliver sighed as he collapsed on the couch in the common room after a strenuous quidditch practice in the rain. He was thoroughly chilled to the bone so he lay in front of the fire. Since it was a Saturday, Jazzi had gone back up to bed, glad that they didn't have classes. He looked out of the window, noting that the sun was barely rising. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only seven. He was just closing his eyes when he heard someone come in through the portrait hole. He sat up and his eyes widened.

"Kates?" he asked, standing up. She smiled as he ran over to her. "Oh my god Katie, it's been too long! How are you feeling?" he asked as he gave her a tight hug.

"Still a bit weak actually." she said hugging him back. "Have you found a new chaser? I don't think I'll be able to play for a while yet."

"Yeah, we have." he smiled. "She's pretty good, first time she got the quaffle in past me. Tricky one, she is." Katie laughed as he brought her over to the couch, still hugging her.

"What's her name" she asked.

"Jazzira Snape." he grinned at Katie's wide eyes.

"Yes, she's the professor's niece." he said still grinning.

"Is she anything like him?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing like him at all!" he said laughing. "She's so sweet and funny and.. She's just wonderful." Katie noticed the slightly dreamy look in his eyes and frowned lightly. She'd had a crush on him since she was in her first year.

"You care for her, do you?" she asked softly. He looked at her.

"I do." he said. She sighed and quickly brought her lips up to his. Oliver stiffened and couldn't move for a moment. He tried to push her off. He was finally able to pull away when they heard a gasp coming from the girl's staircase.

Jazzi was fully clothed in her chained pants and a red turtleneck. She was too shocked to move for a moment, then she sighed and ran out through the portrait hole with tears in her eyes. Oliver put his hand over his mouth and his body shook. He looked at Katie and a tear wound down his paled face.

"She saw... she thinks.." he gasped out as he stood up and ran over to the portrait hole.

"Do you really care for her that much!" shouted Katie, standing as well. "What happened to _us_ Oliver?" Oliver paused.

"What happened to _us_ was that I found you in the commentator's box snogging with Lee Jordan last year after we won the quidditch cup." he said.

"Oliver, _please_! I tried to explain that to you! He kissed me!" she said as he turned back into the room.

"Yes, but when I found you, you weren't putting up much of a fight. I lost all romantic feelings for you then. I still consider you one of my best friends, even though we aren't what we used to be." he said sighing. "Now, excuse me. I have to go find Jazzi." he walked out of the room. Katie sighed and put her head in her hands.

Oliver sprinted down the corridor. "Jazzi! Jazzi!" he shouted as he ran down the stairs. He looked out of one of the windows as he was running down the hall and saw a small black and red blur down on the quidditch field. _Oh god..._ another tear ran down his face, _if I lose her I'll..._ He shook his head. He wouldn't think of anything like that. He was going to beg her to forgive him and if she didnt... he'd deal with that then.

Jazzi had run all the way to the quidditch pitch. She had tried to make it to the locker rooms but she had tripped over something and fell. Her ankle was throbbing and she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. _Who was that girl..._ she thought with a sob, clutching her leg. She couldn't move so she was just laying on the muddy grass, letting the rain completely saturate her. She didn't even care about how cold it was. She reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out the small safety pin she always carried with her. She opened it and brought the sharp point to her wrist. She didn't even feel the pain as she cut a few lines across. She was too numb. Too numb from everything. The cold, seeing Oliver with that girl, the memories that flashed back into her mind as she was reduced to the pathetic, crying, bleeding girl she had been when her parents died.

_I promised Oliver..._ more tears ran down her face as she thought of her promise. _I promised I would never do this again... but... would he really care now? When he's with that other girl?_ She sighed as she fell down onto her stomach in the now-puddling grass. She closed her eyes. She dreamt that she could hear him calling her name.

"Jazzi, oh my god, Jazzi!" she heard him right next to her and she opened her eyes. She sighed and tried to stand, but the pain in her leg kept her in a crouching position. "Jazzi... what have you done?" he asked softly as he saw the new lines across her wrists. She looked into his eyes and saw that along with the rain, tears were flowing as well.

"I know I promised..." she said softly. "I.. I just felt so terrible when I saw you... with that girl. I can understand why you did... I saw that she was much prettier then me.. and thinner.." Oliver closed his eyes and embraced her tightly.

"Don't you say that." he whispered into her hair. "Katie kissed me and I was trying to push her off of me when you came down the stairs. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.." he sobbed. "Please forgive me." Jazzi sniffled and looked into his eyes. She saw that he was sincere by the pain in his eyes, also by the way his hair had turned black and grey, the colors for anxiety and sadness.

"It.. It's alright, Oliver." she said softly. "I understand.." He hugged her tightly and looked into her eyes. He saw that her skin was getting a slight blue tint to them.

"Come on, lets get you to Madam Pomfrey." he said as he started to lift her. She shook her head.

"No, Oliver. I'm fine I don't need to go to the infirmary." she said trembling in his arms. She tried to stand and winced. "I just need to sit somewhere, preferably dry." she said with a weak smile, tears still running down her cheeks. Oliver nodded and helped her to stand. She flung an arm across his shoulders and limped as he led her into the locker room.

"Thank you." she said softly as he gently sat her down on one of the benches. Oliver disappeared into the back room and came back with some bandages. He knelt in front of her and carefully took her injured foot into his hands. "You don't have to-" she started but he silenced her with his finger in front of his lips.

"I owe you so much, Jazzi." he said quietly as he started wrapping it. She winced slightly when his wrist brushed against her ankle. "It's the least I can do."

"What do you owe me?" she asked wincing again.

"Life." he said looking into her eyes as he finished putting on the bandage. She gave him a quizzical look. He sighed and sat next to her on the bench, cupping her face in his hands. "I owe you life. Because you saw another girl in my lap kissing me, and you forgave me. Because you are the only girl I'll ever love. Because you're the only girl who makes me feel happy and sad at the same time. Mostly happy though." he gave her a soft smile then looked at their hands as he laced his fingers with hers. "I thought I had lost you today." another tear ran down his face.

Jazzi took in all that he said. She unlaced one of her hands and cupped his face in her hand, thumb wiping away the tear. He leant into her hand and sighed. "You didn't lose me Oliver." she said quietly as she caressed his face. "I guess I owe you as well. You're the only one who I'll ever care this much about, you're the only one who has ever made me feel this happy yet so sad at the same time. Mostly happy though. I thought I had lost you today as well." she said, looking into his eyes. Oliver smiled and wrapped her in his arms again.

She kissed his cheek softly, smiling back at him. He moved his lips to her cheek, down to her jaw, down her neck, and to the place where it met the shoulder. He kissed it gently, feeling her shudder he smiled and started sucking on it. She put her hands on his shoulders, moving her head to the other side. He bit into her flesh softly and grinned as she moaned softly. He smiled again when he saw the purplish bruise that formed on her pale skin. He trailed his lips up to hers and kissed her tenderly.

"I'll love you forever, no matter what. Don't you ever forget that." he said. In response, she kissed his lips. When his arms wrapped around her firmly, she let her lips trail down to his collarbone, where she sucked gently. He drew in a sharp breath and leant back, his head against one of the lockers. Now he had his own bruise. She smiled and pecked his lips.

"I know. I feel the same way." she said and hugged him once more. He looked outside and saw that the storm was getting worse. He felt her shudder against him when thunder rumbled the locker room. "Don't like thunder.." she said, burying her face in his chest, making him laugh. He took her hand and led her over to an old cupboard which supposedly held broken equipment.

"Oh come on, Oliver! I know I broke our promise, but _please_ don't make me clean this!" she begged and he laughed again.

"Shhh." he said and placed his palm against the door. It swung open to reveal a large room. It had a fireplace on one side, and a large desk on the other with a bunch of papers and diagrams spread all over it. There was a massive scarlet couch in the middle of the room, facing the fireplace. "Don't worry, I wont. Its clean enough." he smirked. Her face was awestruck.

"What is this place?" she asked, sitting down on the squashy couch.

"Captain's office." he grinned, sitting down next to her. "There's one on the girl's side too if the captain's a girl." Jazzi shook again when she heard the thunder again, though it wasn't as intense as it was when they were sitting by the lockers.

"Its getting late.." she said when she looked at the clock on the desk.

"It is, but I don't want you going through the rain again. Your head feels warm." he said placing his palm on her forehead. She leant on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "We'll head back to the castle when the storm lets up." he put his arms around her waist and they snuggled into the warm couch.

"I'm gonna miss this." Oliver whispered into her hair. She leant back and looked at him.

"Miss what?" she asked. He sighed and pulled her back to him.

"I'm graduating this year, Jazzi." he said with a sigh. "I'm a seventh year." Jazzi nodded and snuggled closer.

"I know, it makes me sad too." she said. "What are you gonna do after Hogwarts?"

"Well, I've been offered a position as a reserve keeper on Puddlemere United." he said with a smile.

"I'm glad." she said. "I really don't know what I want to do after I graduate. I don't know if I'll still be living with Serverus, or if I'll find a place of my own. I'd like to go back to Arizona and be with my old friends, but I want to stay here too. I want to stay here so I can be with these friends. I want to stay with you." Oliver sighed and hugged her tighter.

"Maybe... maybe that can be arranged." Oliver said nervously. Jazzi lifted an eyebrow at him and he continued. "I was going to ask you to come live with me in Scotland. We could get an apartment together. I would be gone a lot with the team, but you could stay and take care of the place. We could split the rent."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." he said. "Do you want to?" he asked.

"I- yes! Yes! I do!" she screamed and held him as tight as he could. "That would be perfect." she smiled. He let out a sigh of relief and hugged her tightly, grinning. He tilted her face towards his and kissed her passionately. He pushed his tongue past her lips and put her back on the couch, lying on top of her. He moaned as his hips pushed against hers. She put her hands into his soft purple hair and kept his mouth on hers.

They stopped when they heard voices outside.

"Oliver?" called George "Jazzi?" they heard footsteps outside and quickly pulled their clothes back on.

"Where could they have gotten to?" asked Angelina.

After Oliver and Jazzi were fully clothed they walked out of the room, Jazzi limping slightly.

"Hey guys." he said casually.

"Katie told us what happened... she went back home." said Alicia sadly. "I guess that means that you are an actual chaser now, Jazzi, not just a temp." Jazzi looked to Oliver and he nodded. "Are you ok, Jazzi?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright. We're okay now." Jazzi said with a small smile. _A little more then ok..._ she thought and squeezed Oliver's hand.

"Well, the rain has stopped." said Fred as he took Angelina's hand. "We should head back up to the castle." everyone nodded. Oliver carefully picked her up and she winced.

"Sure you don't want to see Madam Pomfrey about that ankle?" he asked with a smirk. Jazzi sighed.

"Well, I guess a little aspirin wouldn't hurt.." she said with a smile.

"Good heavens, girl! What has happened to your wrists?" asked Madam Pomfrey when Oliver carried her in and sat her on a bed. Jazzi bit her lip. Oliver changed the subject.

"She fell and twisted her ankle, could you give her some aspirin, please?" he said, squeezing Jazzi's hand. Madam Pomfrey walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle. She poured some of the contents into a cup and handed it to Jazzi.

"Drink this. It'll do you more good then the aspirin will." she said. Jazzi nodded and downed the contents, making a face afterwards. Immediately she felt a warmth in her wrists. She looked down and saw that the scars were fading, leaving her light skin unmarred. The warmth moved down to her ankle and she felt all of the pain go away. She looked at her wrists again. Oliver looked stunned as he traced his finger over where the scars used to be.

"Thank you so much." she said, smiling.

"No problem, dear." said Pomfrey with a smile and ushered the both of them out. Jazzi couldn't help but stare at her wrists. Oliver smiled at her and kissed her temple as they walked up to the common room.


	12. Chapter 11

'Ello. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter im bumping this chapter forward its about a month later, a week before Halloween. So now we're getting into the rated M bits, like cursing and stuff like that. _Other_ M-rated stuff will come later. Just a warning: im not going by the books so much anymore, there's a lot of stuff I want to fit in. 

Chapter 11

Jazzi sighed as she rolled over underneath the warm covers of her bed. She rubbed her eyes groggily as she looked at the soft light filtering in through the drapes. _Oh thank god its Saturday... Saturday... something important is going on today... hmm..._ she sighed as she rolled over again. She'd just try and think about whats happening today after she got a little more sleep. Then she got up with a start.

"First quidditch game!" she practically screamed, causing Angelina to jerk awake and tumble off of her bed. Alicia just sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"Ow! What the bloody fuck was that about, Jazzi!" Angelina shouted, rubbing her head and sitting back on the bed.

"What the hell are you yelling about, Ange?" Alicia asked sleepily.

"I'm not the one who's yelling!" she said. "Jazzi was just screaming about aliens or something, scared the shite outta me and I fell off the bed."

"I wasn't shouting about aliens, Ange!" Jazzi said defensively. "It's my first-ever real quidditch game today and I got a bit excited." Angelina sighed and looked at the clock on her night stand.

"Well, its bloody 7:30 now anyway, no point in going back to bed." she said grudgingly and stumbled over to the shower.

"I'm sorry!" Jazzi called under the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah, its fine Jazzi, I understand." she heard Angelina yawn. "But you better sing something when its time for _your_ shower." Jazzi laughed.

"Don't I always?" she asked. Alicia smiled and got up.

"Seriously though, Jazzi." she said. "You've got a talent. You should really consider-" but she couldn't finish when they heard a loud scratching coming from the window. "Oh, look, its your friend Daren's owl." she said with a yawn.

"**Damien**." Jazzi corrected, smiling ear to ear. She unlatched the window and it swung open. Orion swooped in as Angelina was opening the door to the bathroom wrapped in a towel. The owl didn't seem to be able to stop as it flew into the bathroom. Angelina screamed.

"AHHH! What the bloody hell is that!" Angelina shouted as she ran out, clutching her towel around her firmly. Alicia and Jazzi stifled their fits of giggles. Jazzi reached over and plucked a black feather out of her damp black hair. "I am NOT having a good start today. First, aliens, now a bloody massive owl scares the shit out of me! I don't even wanna THINK about what's going to happen to me on the quidditch field today." she sighed.

Jazzira walked over and picked up the poor owl gently. He hooted at her and ruffled his feathers, spraying her with water. "You have a message for me?" she asked wiping her face and giving him a cracker out of a box on one of the desks. He hooted again and held out his leg. She untied the rolled up piece of paper.

'_Jazzi, you're going to be seeing me a lot sooner then you think! But I'm not going to tell you about it now, so you'll just have to wait! Haha! Our band has become a lot more popular, we're not doing little gigs anymore, we've done a few festivals in Phoenix and we've opened for that band O'lear a couple of times. Thank you so much for your help, me and Keri are engaged! I've never been so happy in my whole life. Her parents are glad we're getting married, they still don't know that she's pregnant! Shh! Haha. Ok, well I guess I owe you so I guess I'll let you know why you'll be seeing me. I guess since we have been getting popular your headmaster's heard of us and asked us to play at the Halloween party at your school! Isn't that great! Since Keri's no longer able to play the drums, we've gotten her older brother Korvius to play instead. Well that's all im going to write for now, I'll see you next Saturday! I'm so excited to be seeing you again! _

_Stay jazzy, Jazzi. :D_

_Damien.'_

Jazzi could hardly stop the huge grin that came to her face. _The whole band is coming!_ She thought happily. She missed them all very much. Tallan was the lead singer and played the guitar for the band. Last time she saw him he had a 13 inch electric blue Mohawk. He and her had gotten along really well. Damien played bass and did back-up vocals. Keri had been the drummer, but since she was pregnant she wouldn't be able to for a while. Dimitri was the keyboard/piano/violinist/chorus and was one of the sweetest guys ever. Back when she still lived in Arizona, they used to call her up on the stage and have her play the violin along with him, they became best friends, almost as much as her and Damien. She had dated him for three years, before she had to come to Britain.

Flashback

"_You... you have to leave..?" said Dimitri in his Greek accent, still unbelieving as they sat under one of the willows near the lake in the local park _

"_Dimitri, I am so sorry! I- my parents are dead, the Ministry of Magic is making me live with my uncle, there is nothing I can do!" she cried as she lept into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head.._

"_When is he coming?" he asked. Jazzi sniffled._

"_Tomorrow." she answered, burying her head in his chest. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slightly as he stood up, bringing her up with him. He leant in and gave her a tender kiss. _

"_I... I guess there's nothing else we can do... I still love you Jazzi, never forget that." he said with a tear in his eye as he walked away. Jazzi collapsed against the tree and slid to the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't heard from him since._

End Flashback

Jazzi sighed. Angelina and Alicia both looked at her confused.

"Jazzi, aren't you glad that your friends are coming?" Alicia asked tentatively.

"I am, you really have no idea how happy I am." Jazzi said with a soft smile."Its just that... my ex boyfriend is in the band... and I still kind-of have feelings for him. I love Oliver with all my heart and I don't want any confusion or anything to happen to us, but, I still love Dimitri, I was in love with him before I came here. He broke it off a day before Serverus came for me." Angelina sighed and came over to hug her.

"Don't worry, Jazzi. Everything will be fine." she said reassuringly.

"Yeah," said Alicia as she wrapped her arms around both of them. "I'm sure of it." Jazzi smiled. She really did have some of the best friends in the world. A knock came to the door. "Come in!" she said. Oliver opened the door cautiously. He was in his uniform already, carrying his broom with him.

"See, I knocked." he said with a grin. "What're you guys still doing in your pajamas? We have a quidditch game today! Get your uniforms on!" he said. Jazzi grinned and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pecked him on the lips.

"Mornin'." she said. Oliver grinned again.

"Mornin', love. Ready for your first game?"

"Yep!" she said and jumped up and hugged him again.

"What're you so happy about this morning?" he said with a laugh.

"A lot of things. Number 1: I love you, number 2: my friends' band is playing at the Halloween feast, number 3: I love you, number 4: today's my first-ever real quidditch game, number 5: I love you!" she said as she kissed him again. Oliver laughed again.

"Well I am very happy about that. Now, its time for you to get your uniform on so we can have some breakfast and head to the field.

"Um.. Do any of you have your uniforms with you? Because mine's still in my locker.." Alicia said with a blush. Angelina and Jazzi broke out into laughter at Oliver's impatient look.

"No worries, 'Licia. We've left ours down there too!" said Angelina giggling. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm going to breakfast. See you girls down there." he said smirking and shaking his head, then turned and walked out of the room. The girls collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Okay you guys, I'm gonna head down there and change. You coming with me?" Jazzi asked. The two other girls nodded.

About fifteen minutes later the girls had changed into their uniforms and walked into the Great Hall, a bunch of cheers rang out throughout the halls, but jeers from the Slytherin table. _I forgot we were playing Slytherin... _Jazzi thought with a shudder. _I hope Flint doesn't try anything..._ They walked over to where Fred, George, Oliver, and Harry were sitting. They were all in their uniforms. They sat and started eating breakfast. Jazzira jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Serverus standing over her. A couple of conversations stopped at the table when they saw that Snape was there.

"Jazzira, remember what I told you. Be careful... and good luck." he said quickly and walked away. Jazzi smiled slightly as his black robes billowed around him when he sat at the head table. The team stared with open mouths.

"Did... did Serverus Snape just wish you good luck?" asked a boy sitting a bit farther down the table, totally shocked.

"He's just... being an uncle." Jazzira said with a soft smile and continued eating.


	13. Chapter 12

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 12

Jazzi shuddered inside the locker room. The rain was going again, and this time with a bit of hail. Winter was here indeed. She wasn't really paying attention to Oliver's prep talk, she was too busy looking through the window, watching the stadium fill up with students and teachers.

The happiness she had felt earlier in the day was now a jittery nervousness. They had gone over the plays and tactics over a million times during the last month and she was sure that she had them down. She was just worried. Serverus had warned her and wished her luck, but still, Flint was a tricky person and she had no doubts whatsoever that he was a dirty player.

"Jazzira." someone said. She turned to see everyone staring at her.

"What, what's goin on?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" asked Oliver, face full of concern.

"Yeah... yeah im fine. Thanks." she gave him what she hoped was a sincere smile. He gave her a soft smile in return and continued prepping the players. He stopped talking when they heard the commentator.

"Welcome, Hogwarts, to the first quidditch match of the year! Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan shouted into the microphone, being answered by a thousand screams and cheers and boos. Everyone inside the locker room gave out a breath that noone thought that they'd been holding.

"Showtime." Oliver grinned and walked over to the front of the line, then paused. He turned and pushed Jazzi against the wall near the door and kissed her deeply. "No worries, Jazzi. Everything's gonna be fine." he smiled at her and kissed her forehead and walked back to the front. Jazzi smiled slightly. She felt a little better.

Everyone grinned at eachother and mounted their brooms. Oliver kicked off of the ground and flew off towards the center and the team followed. Cheers erupted from the stands as Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff clapped and screamed their hearts out. Then Slytherin flew out and only the Slytherins cheered.

Madam Hooch was standing at the center of the pitch.

"Captains shake hands." she said. Oliver and Marcus walked over to eachother, brooms in hand. They each glared into each other's eyes and looked as if they were trying to break the other's hand.

"Now I want a nice clean game," she looked at both teams. "From all of you. Ready? One, two," she blew her whistle and both teams took to the air.

Within the first ten minutes Gryffindor had already scored seven points, Slytherin had four. Jazzi looked around for a moment to see Harry looking for the snitch. She saw his eyebrows raise and grinned when he dove after it. He had almost caught it when it flew in the opposite direction.

"Jazzi!" Angelina called, tossing the quaffle up to her. Jazzi caught it easily and flew down the pitch, Angelina and Alicia following closely. She quickly dodged the Slytherin chaser who tried to block her and steal the ball. She winked at Angelina and Alicia who grinned and nodded back, knowing what to do.

Jazzi tossed the quaffle to Alicia who flew under her, her and she tossed it back. Jazzi then threw it to Angelina who flew to her left as she flew to the right. Angelina threw the quaffle high through the air, landing in Jazzi's arms. Jazzi tossed it behind her down to Alicia who threw it back to her when she flew up towards the middle hoop. A chaser attempted to block Jazzi as she threw it back to Angelina. Angelina tossed to Alicia who hovered above them. Jazzi flew as fast as she could towards the right goal hoop. Alicia hurled it at her and Jazzi made to toss it through the right hoop and grinned as the Slytherin keeper moved to that goal. She quickly locked her legs around the broom and turned upside down, swaying towards the middle hoop. The keeper moved to the middle hoop and she swung back quickly to the right and tossed it in with her right hand.

"A **wonderful** goal made by Gryffindor's new chaser, Jazzira Snape! Yeah, thats right Hogwarts, I saidJazzira Snape, niece of the most disliked professor, Ser-" Lee attempted to say but McGonagall cut him off.

"Enough with the family history, Lee! Back to the game!" she shrilled at him, not being able to hide the slight smirk that came to her lips.

"Quaffle in possession of Marcus Flint who speeds down toward Gryffindor keeper Oliver Wood... and a **perfect** save by Wood! Well done!" Lee shouted.

Flint sneered when Oliver caught the ball. He got a wicked smirk on his face and flew off towards one of his beaters. He took the club from him and beat the nearest bludger straight at Jazzi who had just caught the quaffle.

"And Harry Potter has gotten the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee shouted happily as the entire crowd cheered wildly, save for Slytherin who all moaned and booed.

Jazzi had just put her hand in the air triumphantly when she screamed in pain. The bludger that Flint had knocked her way had just slammed into her right shoulder. Stars flashed before her eyes as she fell backwards off of her broom.

"JAZZIRA!" she heard Oliver yell. Everyone turned and gasped when they saw her falling.

"That was deliberate!" shouted McGonagall. "Hundred points from Slytherin! Flint! You have detention for the next month!" Jazzira had to smile softly at that, but it soon faded when the pain in her shattered and dislocated shoulder made her faint. She could barely hear Dumbledore shout "Aresto Momentum!" which slowed her falling speed greatly. She felt a pair of strong arms come around her in midair and faded into blackness.

Jazzira woke up in the hospital wing a little while later. She tried to open her eyes but the light was far too bright. She felt a steady warmth in her left hand. She squeezed lightly and felt whatever it was squeeze back. She opened her eyes and winced as the light blinded her. She saw deep chocolate eyes filled with concern.

"Oliver..." she said, her voice raspy. "What's going on? How did I get here?" Oliver sighed in relief and hugged her, being careful of her right shoulder.

"Flint, that stupid bastard, hit a bludger at you. It shattered and dislocated your shoulder." He said, anger and sadness in his eyes. Jazzi furrowed her brow and tried to sit up, but winced and fell back when the pain nearly made her pass out again.

Oliver gently helped her to a sitting position, then he adjusted the bed to support her back as she sat. She took a deep breath and sighed when the pain subsided a little. She turned to Oliver and smiled softly at him.

"I know, I fall too much." she said laughing quietly and winced again.

"Don't move." said Oliver gently. "I'm going to get Flint for this." Jazzi looked into his eyes.

"No, Oliver. You are not going to get expelled because of that git. I'm going to take this up with him myself." Oliver gave her a strange look. "What?"

"I do believe that being here has influenced you." he smirked. She gave him a confused look. "You just said 'git' with a British accent." he grinned.

Madam Pomfrey walked back into the room with a cup filled with some steaming potion. "Here you go, lovey. This should make you feel a bit better. You're still going to have to be careful with that shoulder, its going to have to stay in a wrap and will still hurt for a couple of weeks." She said gently with a smile. Jazzi nodded and drank whatever greenish liquid was in the glass. She nearly spit it back out.

"Well, what did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" Pomfrey asked with a smirk. "I love asking the students that." she grinned. Jazzi laughed softly and was glad to see that her shoulder didn't hurt so bad anymore. She looked to Oliver "take care of her, will you? She's going to need some help with some things now that her arm is going to be in a splint." She said, walking over to Jazzi's bed. "You're going to need to take off your shirt, dear." she said and nodded Oliver over to a chair a few feet away as she pulled the curtain around her and Jazzi.

Jazzi took off her shirt. "Bra as well sweety, don't worry I wont look. I just have to get the cast around your shoulder and part of your chest as well." Jazzi nodded and unclasped her bra. She nearly cried as bandages and a few other materials magically wrapped around her shoulder and a strap of it went diagonally in between her breasts and underneath them to keep it in place.

"All done, put your clothes back on and you can head back up to the common room." She said as she walked out of the curtained area and spoke to Oliver.

It was kind-of awkward for Jazzi to get her stuff back on. She was glad she had worn a bra with a front clasp, otherwise she would never have been able to get it back on. She got the shirt on with a bit of difficulty and carefully stepped off of the bed and walked over to where Oliver and madam Pomfrey were standing. Oliver smiled at her.

"Thank you so much madam Pomfrey." he said as he took Jazzi's left hand.

"Yes, thank you so very much." Jazzi smiled.

"Well it is my job after all." she said with a smile. "Now off with you." she said as first year walked in. It looked like this one had somehow gotten a wand stuck up his nose. Oliver and Jazzi tried really hard not to laugh as they walked out of the hospital wing and into the cool and nearly deserted corridor.

"You okay, Jazzi?" asked Oliver as they walked. Jazzi squeezed his hand and nodded.

"Much better, thank you." she said smiling at him. He took her into his arms.

"I was so scared earlier." he said softly, burying his face into her left shoulder. "I just saw the bludger slam into you and you falling off of your broom and everything stopped, I didnt even realize that Harry had caught the snitch." he said and kissed her shoulder where his head rested. Jazzi sighed and slowly wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips gently.

"Well I'm fine now. No need to worry." she said smiling. Oliver sighed.

"I have to worry. What if Flint tries something again?" he asked. Jazzi put a finger to his lips.

"Then he'll have to pay then wont he?" she said with a mischievous smile. "It's good to know people like the Weasley twins. Also to be in a relationship with the strongest, sexiest Scotsman ever." she grinned. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Damn right!" he said with a wink, making her giggle. "Come on, lets go get some lunch." he said and lead her to the Great Hall.


	14. Chapter 13

Hey. This one gets a bit more... fun.. Lol.

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 13

"Oliver, please. I can just eat with my left hand! You don't have to help me!" Jazzi said in annoyance as the spoon came to her mouth once more. "I don't quite know how this makes _you_ feel, but it makes _me_ feel humiliated!"

"Listen here, I promised Madam Pomfrey that I'd take care of you, and I don't think you want to spill half of this soup down your front." he said, raising his eyebrows. "And it makes me feel useful, like im being a _good_ boyfriend." he grinned. "So, just let me do this because I love you and I want to help you." Jazzi sighed but couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"Thank you Oliver, you are a good boyfriend." she smiled. He smirked and brought the spoon up to her lips again and she clamped her lips shut.

"Jazzi.." Oliver said in an impatient motherly tone. Then he sighed and got a wicked grin on his face. "Here comes the choo-choo! Chuga chuga chuga chuga choo-choo!" Jazzi laughed and he shoved the spoon in her mouth. "Good girl. Now do I have to do this every time? Because I'm starting to understand the feeling of humiliation." he said as his eyes shifted around the Great Hall. Sure enough, a bunch of students were pointing and laughing. Even the head table was chuckling.

"I think I'm done with lunch now, Oliver." Jazzi said and stood up carefully, then walked out of the Great Hall. Oliver stood and jogged after her.

He saw her leaning against as wall, tears running down her face. He walked up to her, cupped her cheek, and brought her eyes up to meet his. "I hate this Oliver," she said, sobbing. "I hate being so helpless! The way everyone was looking at me, how they were laughing, how they were feeling sorry for me! I hate it! I don't need their pity! I don't need this!" she said as she pointed to her shoulder. She put her face in her hands and more tears ran down her face. Oliver sighed and put his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

"Shhh, it'll be alright, Jazzi." he whispered into her hair, rubbing her back. "I am so sorry, if I hadn't been so insistent about feeding you..." she put her fingers to his lips, he kissed them softly. She sniffled.

"It's alright, Oliver. I'm glad that you care about me." she smiled as he wiped her tears away. Oliver smiled and kissed her forehead. "You wouldn't want to go to Hogsmead, would you? I kinda wanted to get everyone together so we could find costumes for the Halloween party."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" asked Oliver. "Your arm doesn't hurt anymore?" Jazzi chuckled.

"Like hell. But I need to get a costume." she grinned and winced. Oliver gently placed his hand on her right shoulder. Jazzi sighed, the slight pressure from his hand alleviated some of the pain.

"Well, if you're sure you are feeling well enough, I guess we could. I wanted to get a costume myself. I'll head back in and ask them." he said, kissed her lips softly and walked back into the Great hall. A minute later he walked out followed by Fred, Angelina, Alicia, and George. Angelina gasped.

"Look!" she pointed out of the window. "It's snowing!" she said happily. Everyone looked out and smiled.

"We'd better change into something a bit warmer." said George. Everyone nodded and headed to Gryffindor tower.

"Are you alright, Jazzi?" asked Angelina as she watched Jazzi try to get on a fuzzy cream-colored turtleneck.

"Yeah, I'm just having a bit of trouble getting this on." she said with a smirk, struggling to get her right arm in. Angelina chuckled and pulled the sleeve down Jazzi's arm. Then pulled the bottom down and adjusted it. "Thank you!" said Jazzi and she looked through her trunk for some pants. She was still wearing her sweat pants that she had worn under her quidditch robes.

After rooting around for a while, she finally found a pair of baggy black ones. She walked into the bathroom and put them on. She pulled a brush through her hair, wincing when she pulled through tangles. Her hair was back to blonde again for the most part. There were still a few streaks of faded blue through it.

She decided to do her makeup a bit better then usual. After washing her face, she grabbed her powder and used the makeup brush to spread it lightly over her face. She took waterproof brown eyeliner and lined her eyes thinly, then applied black mascara. She put on some lip balm and smiled at her reflection.

She walked out to see that Angelina were already dressed and ready to go. Angelina was dressed in jeans and a burgundy sweater. Alicia was dressed in a blue sweatshirt and sweat pants. Jazzi walked quickly back over to her trunk and pulled out a soft black beanie. She walked over to the mirror in the dorm and tied her hair into two low pigtails and put the beanie on.

The three of them walked into the common room to find the twins already down there. Fred was dressed in a black sweatshirt and dark pants. George was dressed in a green sweatshirt and brown pants.

"Where's Oliver?" asked Jazzi. Fred smiled.

"He's still up there, love." he said pointing up to the boys dorms. "Go up there and hurry him up." he said and yawned lightly. Jazzi smiled when Angelina sat in his lap. She walked up the stairs and knocked on their door.

"Yeah?" shouted a gruff Scottish voice through the door.

"Oliver, are you decent?" called Jazzi, smiling and putting her hand on the knob turning it slowly and walking in. She saw Oliver kneeling near his trunk in his boxers. Jazzi blushed and turned to leave. "Sorry!" Oliver turned and smirked.

"It's fine, love." he said beckoning her in and to close the door. "No worries. Just trying to find something to wear. Could you help me?" he asked. Jazzi nodded and knelt beside him. She looked through the trunk and moved some stuff around. After a few minutes she pulled out a pair of baggy black trousers and then reached for the black turtleneck he had worn the other day. She was about to pull it out when he put his hand on hers.

He held it and looked into her eyes. She cocked her head to the side and blushed softly at the look in his eyes. He leant forward and kissed her gently. After a couple of seconds the kiss got more passionate. His tongue swept her mouth open as he pushed her gently to the floor, his hand going under her shirt to cup her injured shoulder. Her arms went around his neck as he kissed her hungrily. He shifted his hips onto hers, making both of them moan quietly. Then she moaned in pain as his hand gripped into her shoulder. He broke away and sat up.

"Oh my god. Jazzi, im so sorry." he said. She smiled softly and rotated her shoulder carefully.

"It's alright, Oliver. You just got a little carried away." she said, causing him to blush. She laughed and handed him the turtleneck. "Go on and get dressed, I'll wait for you downstairs." she said as she walked out of the room. Oliver sat for a minute in thought, then smiled and started getting dressed.

"So is he coming or what?" asked George when he saw Jazzi walk down the stairs. Jazzi came over and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, he is. He's just getting ready now. I had to help him find some clothes." she said as she leant back against the couch. A few minutes later Oliver walked downstairs in the clothes she had picked for him. She smiled when he took her hand.

"How's the shoulder, love?" he asked softly.

"It's fine, Oliver. Don't worry." she said smiling again.

About fifteen minutes later they had entered Hogsmead. They all agreed to split up and meet back at the Three Broomsticks in an hour. Alicia went with George, Fred went with Angelina, and of course Jazzi went with Oliver. They all walked in different directions looking for a shop that sold costumes.

Oliver took Jazzi's hand and led her down to one of the costume shops. It was nice and warm inside so she took off her beanie and smoothed down her hair that was frizzing slightly. They walked down the middle isle to the fitting rooms. One half of the shop was for boys, the other for girls. They agreed to get matching costumes and looked through the various isles. After about ten minutes they walked into their dressing rooms with arms piled high with bags of costumes. They counted to three and both walked out at the same time wearing a costume.

Jazzi had to laugh at Oliver's. He had put on a cowboy outfit, complete with hat and chaps.

"As sexy as you look in chaps Oliver, I don't think they have Scottish cowboys." she said giggling. He looked her up and down. He liked the costume that she had put on. It was a green renaissance dress and it immediately reminded him of Scotland. It was a forest green dress with large bell sleeves and had a large strip down the front that had Celtic knots and designs going down from the low top all the way down to the floor. It had a large belt that had gold coins on it, it jingled when she walked. It cinched the waist a few inches below her breasts. She wore a dark emerald cloak over it with a large golden dagger brooch holding it in place under her neck.

"Hold on, don't change. I have a costume that would match that." he said and walked back into the dressing room. Jazzi jumped when she felt someone touch her hand. She saw the tiny store owner standing on his tiptoes, staring up at her.

"That costume is very you, dear." he said with a squeaky voice. "I think that this might add to it." He showed her a long auburn wig. She smiled. "Kneel down now, I'll help you put it on." She grinned and got to her knees. She had to sit on her heels so he'd be able to reach her head. The little man placed a wig-cap on her head and pinned it into place. Then he put the wig on, securing that as well. Smiling, she stood up and looked into the mirror on the door. She laughed at her reflection.

"Now all I need is green eyes." she said, still laughing. She saw the shopkeeper grin.

"That can be done love." he said and motioned her down onto her knees again. He took his wand out and tapped her on the end of the nose. She felt a tingly sensation on her face and looked into the mirror again. Sure enough, her eyes were dark green. She smiled and stood again. Oliver chose that moment to walk out in his costume. His eyes widened when he saw her. The wig had reached down to her waist and looked very real, and her eyes were now green.

"Um.. Wow, Jazzi. That's.. that's very different." he said, eyes widening.

"You like it?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think it looks really good. Its just that... you look nothing like yourself... and I kinda like yourself. Because.. It's.. yourself." Oliver said, tumbling over his words. Jazzi laughed. She looked at his costume and smiled

"A little.. Plain. I mean, it looks good and all, but its just a shirt and vest." she said.

"Well. This is going to go with something I already have in my trunk." he smiled. He was wearing a loose white renaissance shirt. It had large puffy sleeves that extended to his wrists then was held there by an elastic. It had a low neckline, showing Oliver's throat and part of his toned chest. He wore a black vest over it.

"Okay then." she smiled. He grinned and walked into his dressing room.

Jazzi smiled to the shop keeper and said her thanks, then walked into her own and changed.

They paid for all of their stuff and walked out of the shop. Jazzi decided to just keep her eyes green until after the party. Oliver kept looking over at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you have to keep your eyes green?" he asked.

"I kind of wanted to for the party. Why?"

"Because I miss your blue eyes." he said looking down. "You look too different."

"Oh, Ollie, its just for the party! They'll be back to blue, don't worry." she smiled at him.

"Couldn't you just have them blue until the party? Then change them when its time for it?" he asked. Jazzi sighed.

"Why does it mean so much to you?" she asked with a soft smile.

"I love to look into them. They're the color of the ocean at night, and I love the feeling of drowning in them. That was corny, but it's true." he laughed. Jazzi smiled and shook her head. She tapped her wand with her nose, sneezed, then looked back up at him. Her eyes were blue again. Oliver grinned and kissed her.

"Thank you, love." he said smiling. "How are you going to change them back for the party?"

"The shopkeeper told me how when I paid. I just have to tap my nose with my wand and concentrate on whatever eye color I want. See?" she tapped her nose and they turned silver. She tapped again, sneezed and they went back to blue, tapped again, yellow, sneeze, blue, again, red, sneeze, blue. Oliver took her wand away.

"I think you're having a little too much fun with that." he chuckled. He looked at his watch. "Alright, time to meet the others." he said and they walked over to the Three Broomsticks.

"'Bout time you two made it here." said George as he took a gulp of his butterbeer. "Bloody cold outside." everyone nodded.

"So did you all find costumes?" asked Jazzi. Everyone nodded again.

"Did you?" asked Angelina.

"Yeah. Me and Oliver have matching ones. Sort-of. He's seen mine, and I saw part of his... but im still not quite sure what he's going to be." she nudged Oliver in the ribs. He laughed.

"You all are just going to have to wait until the feast." he said smiling. He and Jazzi ordered a mug of butterbeer and shared it. There was a loud 'BOOM' and the lights went out.

"What the bloody fuck was that?" screamed Alicia, grabbing onto George.

"I don't know. Has it gotten colder?" asked Fred, teeth chattering. Jazzi gasped when she saw four cloaked figures floating into the pub. One of them swooped by her. She screamed and clutched her head as very disturbing images rushed into her mind. Then she fainted.

"Jazzi! Jazzi!" shouted Oliver as he shook her, but she wouldn't wake up. The things screeched and floated out of the pub. The lights turned back on.

"Rosmerta!" shouted Oliver looking around frantically for the Pub owner. She walked over and gasped, putting her fingers to Jazzi's neck, and found no pulse.


	15. Chapter 14

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 14

"Oh my god..." said Rosmerta quietly and put her hands to her lips, eyes wide and frightened. "She... she has no pulse..." Oliver's eyes widened and his mouth and throat suddenly went dry.

"Jazzi! JAZZI!" he shouted at Jazzira, tears streaming down his face. "No, no Rosmerta! You're wrong! There is no way that she could be dead. She HAS to have a pulse!" he shouted, putting his own hands to her throat. "No. No.. Jazzi.. You.. You cant be.." he sobbed and crushed her limp form to his chest. "You.. Remember... your friends from your old home are coming next week! You want to see them... don't you?" he spoke weakly.

Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George were all completely shocked. Angelina sobbed and clutched onto Fred, who was sitting completely shocked and had tears running down his face. He could barely lift his arms to hold the crying Angelina. Alicia had run to get help, leaving George to sit in pretty-much the same state as his brother.

"J-Jazzi... y-you have to wake up..." he said quietly. "Y- you see what you're d-doing to everyone? Wake up! Goddamnit wake up!" he took her by the shoulders. "Jazzi! You have to fucking hear me! You have to wake up!" he shook her. "WAKE UP!" Her eyes remained closed and he fell back into his chair, overcome with tears.

Oliver crushed her to himself again. He let out a blood-curdling howl of pain and sadness. "JAZZI!" the name reverberated throughout the small pub. He fell into a hopeless wreck of sobs as he buried his face in her neck, letting the tears flow as he shook and cried.

"Wood!" they heard a voice shout. "Wood, you have to give her to me, she's not dead yet. We have to bring her to St. Mungo's quickly." Oliver brought his tear-stained face up to meet professor Snape's eyes. Though, instead of being cold, they had a sincere concern within their black depths.

"I- I cant let her go of her, professor." Oliver said quietly, tears still flowing. Serverus sighed.

"I know you care for her, Wood. But crying over her and clinging to her isn't going to bring her back to us." he said and held out his arms.

"Y-you mean she can still come back?" the light came back into Oliver's eyes. Serverus nodded.

"Yes. Now we have to go quickly. Madam Rosmerta, do you have a fireplace?" he turned to the woman still shaking.

"Yes. Its in the back. You mean that poor girl can be saved?" she asked. Snape was interrupted when Alicia burst into the pub, breathing heavily.

"D-did she wake up.. Yet." she said between breaths.

"Not yet, 'Licia." said Fred, his tears were gone, but his eyes were red. Angelina looked up and smiled at her friend weakly through her sniffles.

"Well done, Miss Spinnet." said Serverus. "She's the one who came and got me. Thanks to her we can get her to the hospital. Fifty points to Gryffindor. All of you can go back to the school. Oliver, you may come with me." Everyone nodded and Oliver wiped his eyes then carefully lifted Jazzi up with him.

"Bring her back to us, professor Snape." said George as he walked through the door, giving one last look at Jazzi before he left.

"I'll try." Serverus said gently then walked with Oliver over to the fireplace. He threw floo powder into the flame that Rosmerta created, walked in and shouted "St. Mungo's!" Oliver walked in with Jazzi in his arms after Serverus disappeared.

"St. Mungo's!" he shouted clearly and vanished with a woosh. Rosmerta followed after him.

Oliver met Serverus at the desk, where a middle-aged witch shouted for a stretcher. Oliver carefully placed Jazzira on it, never letting go of her hand. He followed the medi-wizard pushing the stretcher into one of the examination rooms. She promptly used her wand to remove Jazzira's clothes, save for her bra and underwear. Oliver blushed slightly, then his eyes widened. There were two black scars over her heart forming an 'X'.

"What is that?" he asked, a little scared.

"It's what happened when the dementor flew past her. It evoked all of her worst memories and created this scar. She's almost lost the will to live, but you brought her here in time to save her." she said.

"What do we have to do?" Oliver asked, strength and hope returning. The Medi-witch smiled.

"You have to show her things that would make her want to live. Talk to her, kiss her, tell her how much you love her. You seem to be very close to this girl, maybe you can bring her back." she said with a sincere smile and left the room, leaving Oliver with Jazzira.

Oliver pulled a chair up next to the bed that Jazzira was lying on, rethought, and climbed into the bed next to her, took the blanket and pulled it up and over her breasts to preserve her modesty. He put one of his arms under her head and kissed her lips softly.

"Jazzira. Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he started, stroking her cheek. "I'll start with how I felt when I first saw you. I walked into the Great Hall that first night, and saw someone I had never seen before talking to George. She had dark purple hair, the color of plums. My favorite fruit. I was introduced to this intriguing Plum Girl and was entranced by her wit, charm, and kindness. Her looks weren't too bad either." he smiled again. "Then I kissed her hand and I immediately fell in love. I had to have her as my own. Then I had a class with her and saw her cry for the first time. I felt like I had to protect her, I never wanted to see her cry again. Then I accidently walked in on her while she was changing and got a pretty good accidently-on-purpose look at her goods." he smirked and swore he could see her face color slightly from the sickly grey it had been before.

"At the quidditch tryouts she totally blew me away with her speed and wit and quick thinking. The first person in the history of tryouts with me as a keeper to get it past me on the first shot. Usually at tryouts no one can." he pushed some of her hair back. "We went to a club right afterward with all of our friends who love her dearly. Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina. Her and I danced quite close during a fast song, rocking and grinding hips along with the other couples, I truly felt alive in those few minutes when the beat and lights were pulsing.

"Then we danced slow and close, the words sunk into my head and I believed them." then he sang into her ear softly. "'and im never... gonna leave your side... and im never... gonna leave your side, again.. I'm still holding on, girl... I wont let you go... I lay my head against your heart, and know im home...'" he kissed her cold lips slowly, trying to massage the life back into them and held her hand. He gasped when her hand squeezed his just barely. He smiled, and with a tear running down his face, he continued.

"When we got back to the common room, George kissed Alicia goodnight and so did Fred to Angelina. Angelina and Alicia looked at the her and I expectantly, then I did what I had been wanting to do since I met her, I kissed her full, soft lips and went to bed, feeling like the luckiest man alive. Then later on that night, she had a nightmare and walked into the common room. I was already asleep so with the kindness of her little plumy heart, she took the blanket she brought for herself and covered me with it, then tried to walk away.

"Now, I loved her, see, so I invited her to come and lay with me. So I could comfort her and make sure this lovely girl wouldn't have another nightmare again. She complied and I couldn't believe my luck. It was the greatest feeling ever, feeling her in my arms, watching her smile in her sleep. Kissing her lips to wake her the next morning. I guess now I can truly say that I'm really, truly, ultimately falling in love with you, Jazzira Silver Snape." he said and kissed her again. This time, she kissed him back. He smiled, looked down at her and saw the happy tears running down her face.

"I love you Oliver Wood!" she exclaimed and pulled him down to her once more, kissing him as deeply and lovingly as she possibly could. Oliver looked down at her with tears of his own flowing freely. Then he leant down and kissed her again.

"God, Jazzi. I thought I had lost you again. For real this time. I thought you were dead." he said as he embraced her tightly.

"I did die." Jazzi said softly. "Only just a little. But your voice and your love brought me back. When the dementor flew past me all of my worst memories came flooding back into my mind. All the bad things I've done, all the bad things that had been done to me. I didn't want to live anymore. Then you told me how much you loved me and I had to come back. I felt your tears on my face and knew I couldn't leave you. Never."

Oliver smiled at her and gently pulled down a bit of the blanket to expose the top of her left breast. The scar that was there had faded and was barely even there. Just a slight trace of scar tissue forming an 'X' over her heart. He leant in and kissed the center of it softly, causing her to gasp and blush softly. He pulled back and Jazzi shuddered lightly at the burning sensation over her heart. They both watched in wonder as the X faded completely. She took his face into her hands and kissed him once more.


	16. Chapter 15

haha! I just realized that I had anonymous reviews disabled! I've just enabled it so if there was someone who wanted to review before but couldn't, now's your chance! Lol. I don't really know if there are any pianos in Hogwarts... but for the sake of the story I guess each common room will have one, okay? I'm also using the song "Everytime" by Brittany Spears in this chapter. (I don't like her music that much, but I think this song is really pretty:D)

**Disclaimer:** I just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer yet! Well. Its really stupidly obvious that I don't own Harry potter. Only the plot basis of this fic, Jazzi, the band, and anything that you don't recognize from the HP books belong to me, save for the personalities of the characters that may have changed.

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 15

Oliver pulled away, a large grin plastered on his face. Jazzi sighed and smiled. Then looked down at herself.

"Where have my clothes gone?" she asked quickly, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. Oliver laughed.

"The medi-witch had to remove them so she could examine you." he said and looked around, finding them folded neatly on a table off to the side. He reached for them and handed them to her. Jazzi smiled and started putting them back on. After she was fully clothed they walked out into the hallway.

"Jazzira!" exclaimed Serverus. "Are you alright?" Jazzi smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you uncle. Oliver brought me back." she smiled again and squeezed Oliver's hand which was entwined with her own. He looked to her and gave her a soft smile, then turned to the medi-witch who had helped him earlier.

"Thank you so much." he said gratefully. She smiled.

"I knew you could do it, love." she said with a wink and walked off to care for another patient.

"Well, we should head back to the school. I'm sure your friends would want to see that you're alright." said Serverus. Then he did something which shocked both Oliver and Jazzi, he gave them a soft smile. Jazzi smiled back and Oliver just stared in shock.

"Um.. Yeah. I guess we should." he said dumbly and walked over to the fireplace. Serverus chuckled softly.

"You both go on to your common room. I'm going to inform the headmaster of what happened." he said and threw floo powder into the roaring flames. "Dumbledore's Office!" he said loudly and vanished. Oliver could only stand rooted to the spot and shake his head.

"What's up?" asked Jazzi, looking at him curiously.

"There's... something seriously wrong with that man.." he said still shaking his head. Jazzi laughed loudly.

"Oh come on, Oliver. He isn't just the slimy Potions teacher. He's my uncle too." she smiled and led him into the fireplace.

"Gryffindor common room!" they both shouted loudly and found themselves in the fireplace, staring into the shocked faces of their friends. George recovered quickly, grinned, and slammed into Jazzi giving her the tightest hug he could muster.

"Oh my god, Jazzi! I'm so glad you're alright!" he said, tears running down his face. Soon everyone ran over and hugged her, leaving Oliver standing amused to the side. Then Fred turned to him.

"It was you, wasn't it? You're the one who brought her back." he said with a grin. "You need a hug too." his grin turning mischievous and advanced slowly on him. Everyone followed suit, and Oliver started backing away slowly, his hands up defensively.

"N-no. Its fine, really! All in a day's work!" he said and ran up the boys stairs and locked the door to his dorm. Everyone laughed and collapsed on the couch, still giving Jazzi a hug every few minutes.

"Oh, go on up and get him, Jazzi." said Angelina. "I need to go exchange my costume, I don't like it very much. Fred, you're exchanging your's too. We're going to match like Jazzi and Oliver." Fred groaned.

"But I really wanted to be the banana!" he said sadly. "Me and George were gonna match!" George nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going as a banana too." he said reclining on the couch, giving Jazzi another hug. Alicia gave him a strange look. George laughed. "Its alright, love. I'm not leaving you for Jazzi. I'm just glad she's back, is all!" he leaned over and kissed Alicia softly. She smiled and nodded.

"Well. I suppose we don't have to match.." said Angelina. "I still want to exchange mine though."

"You know what? My costumes a little too elaborate for me." Jazzi laughed. "I'm a bit uncomfortable in dresses. I'll go with you." Angelina smiled happily.

"You coming too, 'Licia?" she asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so." the blonde girl answered. "Hey! Maybe the three of us can match!" Jazzi grinned.

"Then we can do our own performance at the party!" she laughed at their shocked faces. "Well it was just a suggestion. I think the three of us matching would be great." she smiled.

"No. I think that would be fun." said Angelina turning over to Alicia, raising her eyebrows.

"I think it's a smashing idea!" said George, giving Alicia a kiss. "She'll do it!"

"George!" shouted Alicia. "You know I can't sing worth crap!" George just laughed.

"Aw quit lying love!" he said happily. "You sing wonderfully."

"No I don't! Jazzi's the singer, not me!" she said laughing. Jazzi colored slightly but laughed as well. Angelina nodded.

"You should hear this girl sing." she said with a nod in Jazzi's direction. "Knock your bloody socks off, she will."

"Great! Go on and sing something, Jazzi!" said Fred, smiling at her. "There's a piano over there." he nodded over to the piano over in the corner facing the window. Jazzi gulped and stood up.

"Um. What do you want to hear?" she asked nervously, sitting on the bench in front of it.

"Jazzi, I thought you said you played the violin?" said Angelina with a smile.

"I do. My dad taught me how to play the violin and guitar, then my mom taught me piano." she answered. Angelina nodded.

"Well. I heard this song 'Everytime' by that muggle singer Brittany Spears when my mum and I were in a taxi driving to Kings Cross the first day." Alicia said. "Do you know it?" Jazzi nodded and placed her fingers on the keys and slowly started to play. Then she sang a bit shakily.

'_Notice me  
take my hand  
why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

_Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting meI guess I need you baby'_

Everyone smiled when they heard her voice get a bit more steady as she got used to singing in front of them. They all sat down around the piano and watched her.

'_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

_And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry_

Oliver stood upfrom his desk when he heard the music of a piano float up to his dorm. He stood up and his eyes widened when he heard singing. He put down his quill and his book of quidditch plays and walked to the door. He slowly walked down the stairs into the common room and his jaw dropped slightly and his breathing quickened when he saw Jazzi at the piano.

'_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away_

_And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby'_

Jazzi played a few more notes and stopped. She looked down where Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina were sitting around her, smiling at her.

"Well done, mate." said Fred.

"Beautiful." said George.

"Told you." muttered Alicia and Angelina at the same time, both smiling widely. Oliver smiled softly and walked back up to his dorm unnoticed.

"So." Jazzi cleared her throat, blushing slightly. "You two ready to go back to the costume shop? Because I need to go tell Oliver." Angelina and Alicia nodded. Jazzi walked up the boy's stairs.

She got to his door and knocked gently. "Oliver?" she called through the door. "Its okay, don't worry I wont hug you!" she giggled softly. The door opened but she couldn't see him. She walked in and gasped as arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She knew it was Oliver by his scent. She stiffened slightly when she felt him kiss her neck above her sweater.

"You can hug me anytime.." he trailed off as he buried his face in her shoulder, letting the soft fabric caress his face softly. "I heard you singing.." Jazzi blushed and smiled.

"Like it?" she asked.

"No." he said shortly. She felt him grin against her neck. "I loved it. Why didn't you tell me that you sang so well?"

"You never asked." she said and turned around. He put his hand to her cheek and kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm going back to the costume shop with Alicia and Angelina. We're going to exchange our costumes for something more fun." Oliver stiffened slightly and pulled away, grasping her shoulders.

"You're going back over there?" he asked looking into her eyes with concern. "After what happened?" Jazzi nodded.

"I'm sure they wont come back. Don't worry Oliver, I'll be fine." she said and gasped as he crushed her to him.

"I know you'll be fine, because I'm going with you. You almost died last time -no- you _did_ die last time. I'm not going to let you out of my sight ever again." he said cupping her face again. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for worrying about me." she said. "Are you going to exchange your costume too?" he shook his head.

"Nah. I think I'll keep it." he smiled and led her down into the common room.

"Ready?" asked Angelina. Jazzi nodded.

"Oliver's coming too, is that okay?" she grinned at them.

"No. No boys allowed." said Alicia sticking out her tongue, then she laughed. "Of course its okay. I would assume that he wouldn't let you out of his sight after what happened." They grinned and walked out of the portrait hole, leaving Fred and George to discuss some pranks with Lee.

The whole time they walked, Oliver wouldn't let go of her hand. He kept looking up and down the street and alleyways looking for the dementors. The girls laughed at him and Jazzi squeezed his hand.

"Its alright, Oliver. I'm sure they wont come back for a while." she smiled. He squeezed her hand in return.

"I know. I'm just a tad paranoid." he gave her a slight smile and they kept walking. Soon they got to the costume shop that Alicia and Angelina had gotten theirs at. They returned them and looked through the isles once more. "I'm going to go to Honeyduke's for a little bit. It's just across the road so get me if something goes wrong. You gonna be okay without me?" he asked, cupping Jazzi's face again.

"I'll be fine Oliver, I promise." she smiled and he kissed her gently. He waved to them and walked out.

"Oh thank god he left!" laughed Jazzira. "I don't think he'd even let me _touch_ this costume if he were in here!" she picked up a costume and showed it to Alicia and Angelina. They both laughed and agreed.

"Yeah. He'd probably think that someone would steal you from him." giggled Alicia.

It was a gothic-rocker costume. It was a purple and black corset with a black fishnet undershirt along with a long leather-like black skirt with a long slit up the thigh.

"Oh my gosh! They have it in blue and red as well! You girls thinkin what im thinkin?" asked Angelina with smile, her eyebrows raised. They nodded and ran into the dressing rooms.

Fifteen minutes later they walked out with their bags in their hands. Jazzi had gotten the purple, Alicia the blue, and Angelina the red. They had also picked some colored hair spray to match their new costumes. Oliver still hadn't returned from Honeyduke's so they went to the costume shop that Jazzi and Oliver had gone to. She returned the costume to the little man who gave her a sad smile.

"Too bad, love. It looked perfect on you." he said with a wave as they left.

They walked down to the candy shop to find that Oliver was still looking around at the chocolate isle.

"Close your mouth Oliver, I swear you're about to start drooling." Jazzi laughed as she walked up to him. He reluctantly turned his head away from the chocolate and smiled at her.

"Well I cant help it, love. I have an insatiable sweet tooth." he kissed her and winked, causing her to blush. He chuckled. "Find a new costume?" Jazzi nodded. "Gonna let me see it?" she shook her head. "Why not?" Jazzi laughed.

"Because you wouldn't let me see yours thats why." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me unless you intend to use it, Jazzira." he grinned and grabbed an armload of chocolate and brought it to the counter. Jazzi thought for a moment, then blushed when she realized what he was implying, then she smirked.

They all walked out of the shop and Jazzi slowly walked up to him. She kept her eyes locked with his and while he was too busy watching her she grabbed the bag of chocolate and sprinted down the road towards the castle. Angelina and Alicia laughed.

"Oi! Get back here!" shouted Oliver. He laughed and chased after her.


	17. Chapter 16

Yo! I'm taking the time right now to thank my... three reviewers! Haha.

bRaTsKi: Thank you so much for your loyal reviews! They are much appreciated!

Airlady: yes! Purple hair rocks! Lol.

Harlequin Girl: Thank you for your constructive criticism! I understand your views completely! But this is my fic -;; lol. I'm just making Marcus, Pansy, Angelina, and Oliver seventh years because it seemed to fit with how I wanted to write this. Fred, George, Alicia, and Jazzi are sixth years, and I guess I could say that I've bumped the year up to 2006. Lol. So there is our modern pop crap music. Lol. (We'll just say that there are witches and wizards singing these :P) Sorry I didn't realize any of this sooner... its just a bit late to change it all. Lol. Hope you enjoy reading the rest of it if you do! Please don't hate the story for my silliness! bow lol.

THANK YOU reviewers! And thanks to the readers as well for without you there would be no story to write!

I'm making this chapter be the Friday before the Halloween party. I may be writing it a bit differently then the way that J.K. Rowling had written it. I honestly cant remember if they even _had_ a Halloween party... But, anyways, it is like a big Halloween party anywhere, live music, lots of food and drink, costumes, and over-all ambiance of my favorite holiday! Now, enjoy!

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 16

Jazzi yawned as she sat up and stretched. She smiled at the bright beam of sunshine coming in through the part in the drapes. She really didn't know why she was so happy, then it dawned on her.

"THE BAND'S COMING TODAY!" she squealed loudly. Angelina cursed as she found herself on the floor once more.

"Bloody _Christ, _Jazzi! You've gotta quit fucking yelling so early in the morning!" she said in annoyance as she heaved herself to a standing position, rubbing her sore bottom.

"Sorry! But the band is coming today! I'm going to see all of my friends again!" Jazzi exclaimed happily. "Damien said to meet them down at the front gate at eight o'clock!" She looked over at the clock. "Shit! It's seven thirty!" she scrambled into the bathroom and immediately jumped into the shower. "Why isn't the water running?"

"Try turning it on you twit!" laughed Alicia as she sat up and started rummaging through her trunk.

"Oh." she said and the jet turned on. Angelina shook her head and smirked as she too started getting ready.

"That girl's gotta learn to chill. I'm sure that Damien guy wont mind if she's a little late." she said.

"He will to!" said Jazzi as she sprinted out of the bathroom, clutching a towel around herself. She flung herself down in front of her trunk and found her chained pants, black camisole, and white shrug sweater. She ran back into the bathroom and came out ten seconds later fully clothed. She ran her brush through her hair and put on her makeup in five seconds. "Okay, see you guys later!" she yelled as she ran downstairs. The two girls just shook their heads and got ready for classes.

Jazzi was out of breath by the time she got to the gates. Then she saw one of the horseless carriages coming from Hogsmead. Her eyes lit up when a hand shot through the window and waved to her. The carriage was still moving when Damien lept out of it and ran to her. He lifted her into her arms and spun her around.

"Oh my god, Jazzi! I'm so happy to see you!" he shouted as he hugged her tightly. The carriage came to a full stop and she watched as a bright green mohawk emerged from the carriage.

"Tallan!" she shouted happily as he ran to where her and Damien were hugging.

"'ello there love!" he yelled as he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"How's my favorite British rocker?" asked Jazzi with a grin as he put her down.

"I've been aw'right. How's my old school treatin' yeh?" he asked smiling, looking at the castle, studs in his ears, eyebrow, and lip glinting in the early morning sunlight.

"It's been going really good, thank you." she smiled. She waved when Keri carefully climbed out of the carriage next, followed by Korvius.

"Well thanks for the help out of the carriage, Damien." Keri said with a snort of laughter. "I'm only carrying your baby." Damien grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, honey." he said and embraced his fiancé tightly. Keri laughed and kissed his cheek. She smiled at Jazzi in greeting.

"'Sup Jazzi!" said Korvius as he walked up to her and hugged her lightly.

"Korv." she smiled. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise." he grinned and walked over to his sister.

Jazzi's breath caught in her throat as Dimitri stepped out of the carriage. His black hair had gotten a bit longer and was more shaggy then before and he was now sporting a goatee and mustache, his dark tan glowing with health. He gave her a soft smile, grey eyes twinkling.

"Hey there Jazzi." he said as he walked up to her and embraced her tightly. "I've missed you." She looked into his eyes and saw the slight sadness there.

"I've missed you too, Dimitri." she gave him a smile and hugged him again. "You still look like a model." she laughed. He smirked and winked at her. She swallowed and looked around at everyone. "Um... would you all like to come inside? Or are you all content at standing on this dirt road?" everyone laughed and followed her into the castle.

Jazzi grinned when the students walking to the Great Hall for breakfast stopped and stared at them. One of the American first years walked up to them.

"Um... excuse me, but aren't you guys The Spill?" she asked timidly. They grinned at her. "Oh my gosh can I have your autographs!" they laughed and signed the piece of paper she handed them. "You're my favorite." she said when she looked at Dimitri. He winked at her, she blushed and ran off to join her giggling group of friends. Dimitri smirked at Jazzi who laughed quietly. She turned when she heard Tallan yell:

"Dumbledore!" he ran over to where the headmaster was standing in front of the stone gargoyle that led to his office, smiling.

"Tallan, good to see you." he said calmly as the former student gave him a hug. "Good to meet you all. I appreciate you being so willing to come here. Please make yourselves at home here in the castle. I assume mister Vogel her knows where to go." he said smiling at Tallan who smiled back.

"Now if you all would excuse me, I'm going to go inform the rest of Hogwarts that there will be no classes today." and he walked into the Great Hall. Jazzi stared after him with wide eyes, grinning.

"Oh yeah, Jazzi! I completely forgot! We're crashing in the Gryffindor common room." Tallan grinned at her. Jazzi's eyes widened with happiness.

"That is awesome!"she smiled and gave them all hugs. "Come on, lets go have breakfast. I'm sure all of my friends want to meet you!" she said happily and led them into the Great Hall.

The students were all chatting happily as they walked in. She assumed that Dumbledore had already told them about having a day off from classes. The chatter stopped as they saw the strange group walk in. Then someone shouted "Oh my god it's The Spill!" and all of the American students stood and ran at them. Their eyes widened and they all sprinted away from the huge mass of students coming after them.

"Oh shit! Jazzi where do we go!" shouted Damien as one of the fan girls started gaining on him.

"I don't know!" she shouted as she ran with them.

Soon they found themselves in Hogsmead laughing in the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta had locked the door after they ran in to prevent all of the screaming fans from tackling the poor group.

"How the hell did they hear about us? We're from Arizona!" said Damien breathlessly as he held onto Keri who was equally tired. Tallan gave a sheepish smile and raised his hand guiltily.

"I... erm... may have had somethin' to do with it." he said gulping and looking around at everyone, who all looked like they wanted to kill him. "I told some of me old mates about us, ya see, and I sort of... well..."

"Go on with it!" said Keri.

"I sort of... gave them a demo cd to copy and distribute." he flinched thinking that someone was going to hit him.

"That was a really good idea." said Dimitri calmly. "But you could have warned us so we could've been a bit more prepared."everyone nodded in agreement and Jazzi smiled at him.

"Well. At least you have more fans here now." she said. Everyone smiled at her. Dimitri wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a companionable squeeze. Jazzi winced, her shoulder was still hurting a little. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I am thanks. Hurt my shoulder during a quidditch game, thats all." she smiled. He hugged her a bit more gently and she had to smile at his kindness. They all turned to the door when they heard someone speak up.

"Rosmerta! Come on, love you've gotta let us in! We know Jazzi! She's a good friend of ours! We wont tackle them we promise!" she saw Fred with his face smashed up against the glass and started laughing. Rosmerta walked over.

"You know them?" she asked. Jazzi nodded. Her eyes widened when she realized who she was. "You're that girl who... well... _died _in here a few days ago, aren't you? When the dementors came in?" Jazzi smiled and nodded. "You doing alright now?" she asked concerned.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you." she smiled again at the kind woman, who smiled back and walked over to the door. She opened it and a loud noise of screams and "I LOVE YOU!" filled the pub. They laughed and looked through the menus. Rosmerta closed the door again. "Sorry loves!" she looked at Jazzi's group of friends, Fred's face still smashed against the window. "We're gonna have to wait a little bit before I can open the door without starting a riot." she looked at them apologetically and went behind the bar to polish some of the glasses.

Jazzi waved at Fred who appeared to have tears streaming down his face. _Poor guy..._ she thought with a snort of laughter.

"She said that you died?" Dimitri looked at her with concern. She looked around and saw that all of them were looking at her.

"Um... yeah.." she said and explained what had happened. At some point during the story, Dimitri pulled her back against him and held her tightly and kissed her cheek as he listened. She didn't think anything of it until she saw Oliver's hurt face in the window. "Oh my god." she said as she stood. "Sorry you guys I have to go." she said and ran to the door. "Rosmerta, could you lock the door behind me please?" she ran out and after Oliver who had broken free of the crowd and was walking back to the castle. "Oliver!" she shouted. "Oliver, please!" He stopped walking but didn't turn to face her.

"Who was that." he asked quietly. She sighed.

"That was Dimitri. He's my ex boyfriend." she said. She saw him stiffen and he turned around, his face even more hurt then before. "Oliver, I was explaining what had happened when the dementors came into the pub. He was worried and gave me a hug while I was explaining. I promise you it isn't what you think." she said and walked up to him. He took a step back and shook his head.

"Never mind, Jazzi." he said and turned around and started walking again.

"Oliver!"

"No, Jazzi." he said and continued walking. "I'm going back to sleep. I'll see you at the party, maybe.." and he left her standing on the dirt road, a tear streaming down her face. Dimitri caught up to her.

"Jazzi... who was that?" he asked, a look of sadness and confusion in his eyes.

"My boyfriend, Dimitri. At least... I hope he still is." she said and put her hand to her trembling lips. Dimitri moved to hug her again but she held her other hand out. "No Dimitri." she said and started walking towards the castle.

"Jazzi! Jazzi, I still love you!" he said as he walked up behind her again. Jazzi shook her head.

"I loved you too. But you left me under that willow while I was crying when I told you I had to leave! You just broke up with me and walked away! You didnt even _try_ to make it work!" she shook her head. " I love Oliver now." she said. "I'm sorry." she continued walking. Dimitri was dumbstruck as he stood in the middle of the road. He shook his head and walked back to the pub.


	18. Chapter 17

There's a song in here called "Believe in Dreams" by a band called Flyleaf. They're really good, so if you haven't checked them out yet, you should!

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 17

Oliver burst into the common room, tears pooling in his chocolate colored eyes. He wanted to believe Jazzi when she said that man didn't mean anything to her anymore. _But she allowed him to hold her... and kiss her cheek..._ He shook his head and walked up to his dorm. He would take a nap, and maybe when he woke up everything would be solved.

An hour later he lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. No matter what he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. All he could think of was Jazzi. His mind flashed back to the events that lead him here. He, George, Fred, Alicia, and Angelina had been sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall having their breakfast, when they saw Jazzi and who he assumed were her friends from America.

He had looked them over, eyes automatically catching on the model in the back. He had dark tan skin that was glowing in the sunlight streaming in through the high windows, his eyes were a bright silver that he could see across the room. Automatically he had felt intimidated about this foreign friend of hers. He could see the entire female population of Hogwarts eyeing him.

When an entire mob of students chased the group out of the hall, he and his friends had followed, wanting to get to Jazzi. They had followed them all the way to Hogsmead and watched as they sat inside the pub laughing about something. He watched as the model-boy wrapped an arm around Jazzi the first time, when she winced and he pulled back, only to move closer and hug her more gently.

Then his heart nearly tore in two when he had pulled Jazzi back to his chest and kissed her cheek softly. That had undone him. His heart was almost completely torn. He had quickly turned away, walking up the dirt road back to the castle. He heard her following and calling his name, but he didn't turn.

Flashback

"_Oliver... Oliver!" she could hear her shouting from behind. He stopped in his tracks._

"_Who was that?" he had asked, voice barely above a whisper. _

"_That was Dimitri. he's my ex boyfriend."_ _Jazzi said. He stiffened and turned around. He was sure the hurt was clearly showing on his face. "Oliver, I was explaining what had happened when the dementors came into the pub. He was worried and gave me a hug while I was explaining it. I promise you it isn't what you think." She said and walked up to him. He took a step away from her and shook his head._

"_Never mind, Jazzi." he said and started walking again, not wanting to show anymore hurt. _

"_Oliver!" she shouted again. He could hear the anguish in her voice, but couldn't bring himself to believe what she had said._

"_No, Jazzi." he replied as he continued walking. "I'm going back to sleep. I'll see you at the party.. Maybe.." He could hear her as she gasped as if in pain and he was sure he could hear her crying softly. He could hear someone else walking up the road but didnt turn. He heard the pretty-boy's voice._

"_Jazzi... who was that?" he asked. He could tell the boy was hurt and confused by his tone of voice. He had almost wanted to laugh, they were both feeling the same thing._

"_My boyfriend, Dimitri." he heard Jazzi say softly. "At least.. I hope he still is." he could hear the pain in her voice and felt his heart soften slightly, but he wouldn't turn back. He heard her as she nearly let out a sob and he could almost feel her tremble even as he walked away. He heard the boy move towards her. "No, Dimitri." she said and he heard her follow. _

"_Jazzi! Jazzi, I still love you!" he heard him say as he tried to follow her. _

"_I loved you too. But you left me under that willow while I was crying when I told you I had to leave! You just broke up with me and walked away! You didnt even **try** to make it work! I love Oliver now. I'm sorry." Oliver sighed and continued walking to the castle, every so often looking back at her quickly and seeing her head bowed slightly as she walked. _

End Flashback

Oliver sighed and sat up. He remembered another situation, when Jazzi saw Katie kiss him in the common room not all that long ago. He sighed again, thinking how stupid he had been. He needed to talk to her. He stood and walked to the common room, finding Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Fred gave him a weak smile as he walked down.

"Where is she?" Oliver asked, stopping in front of them.

"She's downstairs with the band. She's helping them go over some sound tests and effects." said Alicia, cuddling closer to George. Everyone looked at Oliver with knowing looks. He sighed and thrust his hand into his hair.

"I know, I overreacted. I need to go talk to her." he sighed again. "Where are they doing this?"

"Great Hall. They're setting up the stage." said Fred grinning. "I knew you were a smart boy. Go kiss her and make up." Oliver smirked and Angelina added:

"And quit with all of this bloody drama! I swear one of these days I'm going to hex the both of you!" Oliver chuckled softly and made his way over to the portrait hole.

"I'll try. Thank you, guys." he said as he walked through.

Jazzira was only half paying attention to Damien who was explaining what the fog and lighting machines did. "Yeah.. Mmhmm.." she had said the entire time. She couldn't really pay attention to anything, her thoughts were focused on Oliver. How could he have done that to her? He had done the exact same thing with Katie. She sighed and started paying attention to what the guys were telling her.

"Now, this one," said Damien, pointing to one of the larger fog machines "is the one that we will set up on a rig suspended from the ceiling so it'll make a constant stream of fog down onto the stage. Very good spooky effect" he grinned at her and she managed a weak smile back.

"Are you going to be singing anything with us, Jazz?" asked Tallan as he levitated his amplifier over to the stage and set it against one of the walls. Jazzi let out a short laugh.

"I doubt it. I don't really sing that much anymore." she said. Damien smiled.

"Well, you're going to now. You're going to be helping us with the sound check." he grinned and gave her a microphone.

"What the hell are you doing, Damien?" she asked laughing. "I cant just _sing_ randomly!"

"Well now, I suppose you cant. Here." he said handing her one of his guitars. This one was an acoustic. "Why don't you sing that song 'Believe in Dreams' you made up last year in our history class. You know, when you were supposed to be taking notes?" he laughed at her slight blush.

"Well, it was a hell of a lot more interesting then what Mister Perch was droning on about!" she chuckled. "I guess I'll help you. But I cant hold the microphone and play the guitar at the same time."

"Well you're just a needy person, aren't you!" said Korvius with a snort of laughter. "You know im kidding Jazz." he added with a smirk when he saw her flush slightly.

"Well, maybe if she held the mic in her mouth.. Hah! We wouldn't get that great a quality of sound, though." laughed Tallan as he climbed a ladder to secure the rig for the fog machine. "On with it then, girl, on with it!" Jazzi sighed and smiled up at him. Damien brought over a microphone stand and set it in front of her, then brought a stool for her to sit on. She sat on it and adjusted the shoulder strap. She positioned her left foot on the ground and bent her right knee so her foot rested on one of the bars of the stool. She positioned her left fingers on the frets and rested her right elbow on the top of the guitar, letting her wrist and fingers drape over the strings. She cleared her throat when Dimitri gave her a thumbs up, telling her that the amplifier was set up and the mic was plugged in. She played the slow intro then started to sing:

"_I know, the days will come and go,  
But baby I'll grow old, but I will die.  
For now, is it worth it to be sad, if it's harder to be glad to be alive?  
For the trouble I have caused  
I wonder,   
Where do I belong?_

Is it here?  


Oliver walked to the entrance of the Great Hall and stopped when he saw Jazzi on the stage with a guitar. He smiled softly when he heard her singing again and leant against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest, listening and watching her sing.

_  
Believe in dreams you love so much,  
Let the passion of your hearts make them real-  
And tell all the ones you love,  
Anything and everything you feel.  
I laugh about the past-  
Secretly,  
Wish we could go back,  
And save the child...  
_

Tallan climbed down the ladder and stood with the rest of the band, smiling as they watched their friend perform.

_  
As I look around this room,  
See the worried eyes I know  
It's time I cannot buy  
Was this worth the time to rise?  
Was this worth the time to rise?_

Believe in dreams  
I believe in dreams  
I believe in dreams  
I believe in you

Believe in dreams you love so much,  
Let the passion of your hearts make them real  
And tell all the ones you love,  
Anything and everything you feel?  
Believe in dreams 

Jazzi sighed as she finished singing and strummed the ending. "How did the amp sound?" she asked.

"Perfect." said Dimitri softly. He was about to say more when he was interrupted. Oliver clapped from his position at the doorframe.

"Jazzi... that was beautiful. I was wondering if I could talk to you..." he said, looking at his feet.

"I'll be back in a minute you guys." she said. The band nodded and Dimitri watched as she walked out of the hall behind Oliver.

Once outside the Great Hall Oliver pushed her against the wall outside the large doors and pressed his lips to hers roughly. He pulled away and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Jazzi... I am so sorry." He said and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I know we were in a similar situation not too long ago and... I'm just so sorry! " he hugged her tightly. She nodded slowly and brushed a tear off of his cheek then pulled away.

"You should have known that I would never hurt you. You should have trusted me." she said softly, looking at the ground between them. "Excuse me, I have to go finish helping them set up." she said and walked back into the Great Hall, leaving Oliver leaning against the wall as he closed his eyes and sighed again, slamming his head back against the wall.


	19. Chapter 18

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 18

Jazzi sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes to try and get the sleep out of them. She looked around the room to find that Alicia and Angelina were still asleep and, when looking out the window, that the sun was just barely rising. She turned to the clock on the wall and noticed that it was only six o'clock. She sighed and looked out the window once more.

Snow was still falling on the well kept grounds of Hogwarts. She looked to the large lake and saw that it was partially freezing over. She smiled and climbed out of bed. She walked to her trunk and pulled out a pair of black pants and a dark grey turtleneck, her black beanie as well. As an after thought, she grabbed her black and grey striped scarf that her mom had knitted for her. She brushed her fingertips across the soft yarn and sighed.

She quietly walked into the bathroom and changed. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail so it hung just above her shoulder blades, pulling the beanie snugly onto her head. She put on the necklace that Damien had given her, tucking it underneath her sweater. She walked out of the dorm and quietly out into the common room, carefully avoiding Damien, Keri, Tallan, Korvius, and Dimitri were sleeping on the floor and couches.

She snuck down the halls and corridors of the still sleeping school and out the large front doors. She made a beeline straight for the lake and sat down under one of the large trees that sat close to it. She sighed and leaned back against the trunk. She really didn't know why she still hadn't completely forgiven Oliver. She closed her eyes for a few seconds then looked over at the quidditch pitch.

_God.. I must have it bad.._ She thought as she could have sworn that she just saw Oliver dive past the goal hoops. She blinked a few times and looked again. It _was_ him. She stood and walked over to the stadium. She quietly made her way up to the commentator's box and sat down and watched him fly.

Oliver felt eyes watching him. He squinted and looked around the still dark stadium. He saw a dark figure sitting up in the commentators box and slowly flew towards the person, trying to figure out who it was. He saw two light blonde strands of hair framing a face partially obscured from his vision by a black beanie. He flew a bit closer so that he was about ten feet away. His eyes widened when he realized that it was Jazzi.

Jazzi waved at him slowly and he waved back. He flew into the stands and walked up to her.

"Jazzi.. I-" he started but she cut him off, pressing her fingers to his lips.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just had to think about things, and now... I guess I can forgive you and your silly brain." she said with a grin. Oliver smiled against her fingers and kissed them softly.

"So that means that... we're okay?" he asked, cupping her face gently. Jazzi smiled.

"Yeah. We're okay." she said and gave him a tight hug which he returned. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you... so much.." he whispered against her hair. She shivered against the wind on her back. Oliver pulled away and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on top of her head. "Look, here comes the sun!" he said and smiled at the bright gold that shimmered across the lake. Jazzi smiled and snuggled back against him.

"So, ready to show me your costume yet?" she asked with a smirk.

"Not a chance in hell. You're waiting, just like everyone else." he grinned. She elbowed him in the ribs and broke away from him, putting her hands on her hips. "Gonna tell me what you exchanged your first costume for?"

"Not a chance in hell." she mocked in a false Scottish accent.

"Oh, come on! It's not nice to tease people!" he said, looking hurt. Then as an afterthought he said "_book_." Jazzi shivered at his thick Scottish accent.

"Goddamnit, Wood!" she laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. "Lets not start that again, please! Anyway, if I show you the costume now you'd make me trudge in the four foot snow back to the costume shop to get something more wholesome." she laughed at his shocked expression.

"What kind of outfit did you get, anyway?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"You're waiting, just like everyone else." she threw his own words back at him. "Alicia and Angelina got the same costume as I did, except in different colors." she started walking down the stairs, being careful not to slip on the nearly frozen metal of the stands.

"Oi! You're not getting away that easily!" shouted Oliver as he hurried after her. He lost his footing and slipped, falling right on his bum. "Bloody hell.." Jazzi laughed and walked back over to him, offering him a hand to pull him up. He got an evil smirk and instead took her hand and pulled her down with him.

"Gah! Oliver! The metal's cold!" she screeched and tried to stand back up, only to fall and land on top of him. "Shit, I'm sorry!" she laughed and tried to stand again, slower this time, only to fall back down. She sighed. Oliver chuckled at her and pulled her against him.

"You can collapse against me anytime you like, love." he whispered, waggling his eyebrows. Jazzi laughed and tried to move off of him again but he held her there, wrapping his arms around her waist. He brought one of his hands up to bury into her hair, massaging her neck as he did so. Jazzi sighed again, a small smile on her lips.

"Aren't you cold like that? You're laying flat on your back on the metal." she said. Oliver had to admit, while his back and bottom were quite cold, the rest of him was growing warmer by the second. He just grinned at her and pulled her head down to his. The kiss was slow at first, then he got a little bolder. He licked at her bottom lip, then took it between his teeth, pulling slightly, then released it. Jazzi moaned and kissed him harder.

After a few minutes they were able to break apart and stand up, and slowly made their way back to the grass. Jazzi breathed a sigh of relief when they got inside the castle. The temperature was always perfect, she felt herself thaw and she grinned at Oliver who looked just as happy. She brushed a bit of snow off of his back and they walked into the Great Hall.

Jazzi smirked when she saw a long line of students holding parchment and quills extending from the table where the band was sitting and trying to eat their breakfast, to the other side of the hall, even weaving in between the house tables. She gave Oliver a hug and walked over to the band's table.

"I don't have to get in the line, do I?" she asked Tallan who was sitting on the end of the table.

"'course not, love!" he said happily. "We actually wanted to speak with you." Jazzi nodded.

"We wanted you to do a sound check and rehearse with us." said Damien. Jazzi almost nodded then her eyes widened.

"Why would I have to rehearse with you?" she asked confused. Damien laughed.

"Well, we wanted you to be a part of the band for the party tonight. We've already modified a few of our songs so you and Tallan could be the leads." he smirked.

"Wh.. I never agreed to this!" she put her hands on her hips, blushing slightly.

"Sorry hun." Damien laughed. "You mean you don't want to?"

"Wh.. Um.. Well.. I uh..." Jazzi stammered over her words, motioning with her hands trying to find what to say. Tallan broke into a fit of laughter.

"I guess that means she'll do it." he grinned and gave her a hug. "Welcome to The Spill, Jazzi." He smiled and gave her another squeeze.

Jazzi walked over to the Gryffindor table in a daze. Oliver noticed this, stood up, and steered her over to where he and their friends were sitting.

"You okay, love?" he asked concerned. Jazzi shrugged, eyes still wide. "Your face is all pale."

"I must say, you look like you've seen a ghost!" laughed Sir Nicholas as he floated away.

"Corny man.." muttered George. "Seriously, Jazzi. What's up?"

"Um. Well. The Spill have asked me to be a part of the band for the party tonight. Said that they've already re-written their songs to fit me in as a second lead to Tallan." she gulped.

"Thats bloody brilliant, Jazzi!" squealed Angelina, giving her a one armed hug.

"Yeah! You'll finally get the recognition around the school that you deserve." smiled Alicia.

"Well. She means more recognition other then the one you already have. Recognition other then being Professor Snape's niece." Fred grinned.

"I- I'm scared.." she whispered. "I mean, I've sung in front of you all.. But this is the _entire_ school we're talking about. Ghosts and all." Oliver lent over and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"You have nothing to worry about, love." he said softly, smiling at her. "I can easily guarantee that you are the best singer at Hogwarts." Jazzi let out a snort of laughter.

"Yeah. I have nothing to worry about. Only making a fool of myself in front of the entire school." she slammed her head on the table, causing stares to come her way from the rest of Gryffindor, the other tables, and the teachers.

"Kind of like that then." said George quietly. Jazzi started laughing and soon the whole group was nearly falling out of their seats. Causing more stares from around the hall. She could see the band smirking at her as well. She smiled and waved, letting another fit of giggles overtake her.


	20. Chapter 19

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 19

Jazzi was still eating breakfast five minutes later when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned and saw Dimitri standing there.

"Hey Dimitri. What's up?" she asked. Oliver turned and gave the other guy a slight glare. Dimitri noticed this and looked back at Jazzi.

"We're ready to do the sound check and rehearsal if you're ready to start." he said. Jazzi nodded and stood up. She gave Oliver a hug and stepped over the bench they were sitting on.

"I guess I'll talk to you all later." she smiled and everyone waved back. Oliver just glared at the model-boy.

"So... so you two have made up." Dimitri said softly as they walked over to the stage. Jazzi looked up at him.

"Yes. We have." she gave him a soft smile. "I'm so sorry Dimitri." she said and looked at her feet. He turned to her and gave her a smile.

"It's alright." he said. "I'm happy that you've found someone you love. He seems very protective of you." he smirked when he looked back to find that Oliver was still glaring at them. Jazzi turned and laughed. She waved at Oliver who turned back to his food.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone soon, Dimitri. You're an awesome guy! Hot as hell too, like a goddamn model." Jazzi laughed. Dimitri smirked.

"I've been noticing that there are many girls around here staring at me.." he looked around the hall, and laughed at the jealous expressions all of the girls wore. "Lets piss 'em off." he said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, winking at the other girls. Jazzi broke into a fit of laughter and the giggles had hardly died down by the time they reached where the rest of the band was setting up.

"'ey there Jazzi! Ready to start?" asked Tallan as the students slowly filtered out of the hall. Jazzi nodded and smiled. "Good." he grinned. He lead her up onto the stage. "Right, so, here's the first song we're gonna work on. It's called "Broken." it's a bit of a duet. I think you may have heard it already." He sat on the edge of the stage and brought is acoustic guitar into his lap. He strummed the intro and Jazzi grinned.

"Yeah, I do know this song." she said. Tallan smiled.

"So you're good with all of the lyrics that are obviously yours?" he laughed. Jazzi nodded and sat beside him. "Lets do it then." he strummed the intro again.

Tallan:

"_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore"

Jazzi:

"_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"_

Tallan and Jazzi:

"_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

Tallan: _  
"You've gone away  
You don't feel me here... anymore"_

Tallan grinned. "Good. Very good. This is goin to be a bit easier then I thought." Jazzi smiled back at him and shifted her position on the stage.

"Thank you. So what's next?" she asked, stretching.

"Well... hmm lets see.. Oi guys!" he shouted back at the other members. "You wanna try 'Bring me to Life'?" They all nodded and took their positions at the instruments. "Dimitri, you wanna work on the lighting and effects?" Dimitri nodded and walked to the light panel they had set up. He switched and turned some of the buttons and dials and the lights all went down, leaving the hall almost completely dark. "Alright, Jazzi. We're going to do a once through so you can catch the tone of the song." he handed her the lyrics. "Just read through, I'm sure you've heard this one before as well." he grinned at her and took his position at the stage.

After about eight hours of practicing all of the songs, lighting, and effects Tallan was finally satisfied.

"Alright, guys! I think thats enough practice. We've got it down." he grinned at his band and clapped Jazzi on the back. "Well done, mate. Thank you so much for agreeing to do this." he smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Right, its five o'clock and the party starts at seven. So, all of you get your costumes on. We'll have an hour break then we'll go over some more stuff." They all nodded and Jazzi made her way back up to the common room. She saw that Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia were all sprawled out on the couches.

"You guys alright?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're good. Just a bit overstuffed thats all." said Fred through a yawn. Jazzi laughed.

"Why'd you guys eat so much?" she laughed.

"They had those raspberry tarts this morning..." said George dreamily, then shook his head vigorously "no, no! No more food!" he said to himself and flopped back on the couch, taking Alicia with him. She stirred lightly.

"Wha... what's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing love." George said softly. "Go back to sleep, thats what I'm planning on doing." He closed his eyes and leant back on the cushion. Alicia nodded and laid her head back on his chest, falling asleep instantly. Fred laughed and snuggled closer to Angelina.

"Well, you guys have about an hour and a half until the party starts." Jazzi said. They all nodded. Fred conjured an alarm clock and set it for a half an hour, then went back to sleep. Jazzi laughed and walked up to her dorm. She changed into a black tanktop, a sports bra, and baggy black sweat pants. She thought about taking a nap as well but then rethought.

_Wonder where Oliver is..._ she thought and walked down the stairs and tiptoed over to the boy's side. She walked over to his door and put her ear to it. Her eyes widened when she heard the sound of a guitar. She paused, listening, then knocked on the door softly. The melody stopped as she heard his footsteps come to the door. It opened and Oliver looked at her, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, hey Jazzi. Come in." he walked back over to his bed and put the guitar back in its case and slid it under the bed. "What's up?" he asked, shifting the weight of his feet.

"You okay?" she asked concerned. "You look flushed." she walked over to him and put her hand to his forehead. "Well you feel normal." she said and sat on the bed. He sighed and sat next to her.

"I feel fine. I was just wondering if you heard.." he looked at his hands which were folded in his lap.

"I heard you playing your guitar, if thats what you mean." she said with a soft smile, putting her hands over his. "I didn't know you played." he grinned.

"You never asked." he said, using her own words from the other day. He held her hands. "I was just wondering if you heard me sing or not."

"No I didn't. But I'd like to." she said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Nah... trust me, you don't." he smirked. Jazzi chuckled.

"Well, if you sing as well as you play guitar, you have nothing to worry about. I thought that melody was wonderful." she smiled and squeezed his hands.

"Maybe some other time then. I kind-of wanted to take a nap before the party. It starts at seven, right?" he yawned.

"You're just like the rest of the group. They're all sleeping in the common room." Jazzi laughed. "Well if you want to take a nap I'm gonna head on over to my dorm and take a little rest myself." she smiled and made to stand up. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her back down onto his lap.

"You could just stay here." he said with a smile. Jazzi raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose I could. No funny stuff Oliver." She smirked and lay back on the bed. Oliver gave her an innocent look.

"And what is this funny stuff you speak of?" he asked. Jazzi laughed.

"Never mind." she said and adjusted her head on the pillow. He laid back as well. He turned on his side and just watched her.

"What?" she asked with another raised eyebrow. Oliver just smiled and shook his head. He turned towards his night stand and set his alarm clock for a half an hour. He turned back to her still smiling and moved closer.

"Oliver.." she said in a warning tone. He just chuckled.

"I'm not going to do anything 'funny' don't worry." he said with another smile. He lay on his side right next to her and cupped her face with his palm, he leant in and kissed her softly. "Good night." he grinned and turned on his back, closing his eyes.

Jazzi rolled her eyes and turned on her other side so her back was to him. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She felt the bed shift behind her, she felt Oliver press his chest to her back. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him. She shivered when she felt his breath on the back of her neck. He kissed her earlobe softly and lay against her.

"This is as 'funny' as I'm getting. Don't worry." he said. She could hear the laughter in his voice and turned to face him.

"We're never going to get to sleep, Oliver." she laughed. "We only have fifteen minutes. We still have to get our costumes on."

"Can't we just go in a bit late?" he asked, pouting. Jazzi laughed.

"_You_ can go in late. I'm with the band tonight, remember?" she said, smiling.

"Oh yeah... so it'll take you an hour to get ready? It isn't six yet." Oliver grinned and pulled her to him.

"Well.. I suppose it wouldn't take an _hour_ for me to get my costume and everything on." she said. She looked up at him with a smile. "Lets go ahead and take the nap. Fifteen minutes is good enough." Oliver grinned and lay on his back, pulling her with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head back against the pillows.

Jazzi grinned and laid her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating, steady and slow. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Oliver smiled and kissed the top of her head, pulled her closer, then closed his eyes. _  
_


	21. Chapter 20

Wee! We have made it to Chapter 20! Does victory dance haha! Well.. I'm excited. :P. I've decided that I'm going to spread the Halloween party out through the next chapter or so. There are a lot of songs, obviously, so I'm not going to name them all... some you may know, others you may not. Just know that I don't own any of 'em, so don't sue me! Just another note: I've changed the girl's costumes just a little. Instead of the long skirts, they're going to be wearing tight black leather pants. I figured it would be a lot easier for Jazzi to move around on stage if she wasn't wearing a skirt.

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 20

Jazzi woke with a start, hearing the insistent beeping of the alarm clock. She nudged Oliver, trying to wake him.

"Oliver, Oliver!" she said loudly in his ear. She tried to move off of the bed but found that his arms were still locked around her waist. She smirked and poked him in the side. He jumped and his eyes snapped open.

"Wha?" he asked sleepily. Jazzi laughed.

"Well, I guess our fifteen minute nap time is up." she smiled at him, and he gave her a sleepy, lopsided grin in return. She tried to move off of the bed again, but still found his arms locked around her.

"Oliver, I kind-of have to get ready now. I only have a half an hour then I have to be back downstairs with the band." she tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he held strong. "Please?" she asked, smiling. He smirked and just kept holding her. Jazzi sighed dramatically then paused. She gave a loud battle cry and attacked his ribs with her fingers. Oliver shouted and fell off of the bed. Jazzi laughed and hopped off of the bed and walked to the door.

Oliver picked himself up off of the floor and glared at her. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked, the beginnings of a smile on his face.

"I said'_please_'." Jazzi said. "You brought it upon yourself." Oliver smirked and walked over to where she was standing.

"You know I'll have my revenge before the night is out." he said, inches away from her face.

"Oh, I am so scared." she said flatly and stepped back out of the doorway and walked towards the stairs. Oliver grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall, and kissed her deeply. "Was that your revenge?" asked Jazzi with a smirk as she caught her breath and stepped away from the wall. Oliver laughed and poked her in the ribs.

"Not even close, love." he winked and walked back into his room. Jazzi smiled and shook her head. She walked down into the common room to find that everyone was still asleep. She sighed and pointed her wand at her throat and muttered something. Her voice boomed throughout the common room.

"WAKE UP!" she shouted. Everyone jumped and fell off of the couch. Jazzi muttered something else and her voice returned to normal. "Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" Everyone grumbled and got to their feet, brushing themselves and eachother off. "Its time for us to get ready. The party's in fifteen minutes." Angelina's eyes widened.

"We only have fifteen minutes!" she asked. Jazzi nodded.

"Bloody hell we've got so much stuff to do!" exclaimed Alicia as she dragged Angelina up the stairs. Jazzi laughed and followed.

"You okay boys?" she asked the twins who were still laying on the floor.

"Yeah. Just fine." muttered George.

"I think I'm going to nap a little while longer. It wont take us too much time to change into the suits George." said Fred, rolling over. George nodded and plopped himself back onto the floor.

"See you at the party Jazzi." he said and fell back asleep. Jazzi chuckled and walked up to her dorm.

"Jazzi! Could you help me with this, please?" asked Angelina as soon as Jazzi walked in. It appeared that she was trying to zip up the back of her pants. "Damn this leather... and damn my massive arse." she grumbled. Jazzi laughed and finished zipping them for her.

"Listen here, Ange. I am the one with the massive arse, ok? What size are you? An eight?" she asked. Angelina nodded. "Well, I'm a sixteen, hon, my ass is twice the size of yours." Jazzi laughed and walked to her trunk, pulling out her own costume.

Alicia walked out of the bathroom, her costume already on. Angelina and Jazzi both whistled at her. Alicia laughed and twirled around in a circle.

"Like it, huh? I do too." she grinned and sat on her bed, doing her makeup. Jazzi laughed and walked into the bathroom.

She wriggled herself into the leather pants first, zipping up the back with some difficulty. She turned in the mirror and her eyes widened. _God my ass is **huge...**_ she thought with a frown _oh well... too late now..._ she sighed as she pulled the fishnet undershirt on. She picked up the corset and pulled it on over her head. She groaned and tugged harder, but it wouldn't come down over her upper arms. She inhaled a big gulp of air and finally pulled it over her breasts. Her face was red from the struggle but she finally got it. She did up the lacings on the sides and adjusted her breasts into the cups. She pulled the cord beneath them and gasped as the lower part of the corset tightened and pushed her breasts upwards. Her eyes widened and she bust out into fits of laughter. A knock came at the door.

"Jazzi? Are you okay in there?" Alicia said under the door. Jazzi quelled her laughter.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" she called back, giggling now.

"What's up?" Angelina asked, causing an even bigger wave of giggles.

"Um..I'll open the door and you all can see for yourselves!" Jazzi laughed and opened the door. Angelina and Alicia's eyes went wide.

"Oh my..." said Alicia, giggling.

"What size _are_ you?" asked Angelina, laughing. Jazzi cracked up again.

"I'm a C... but this seems... to make me a D.. Or something.." Jazzi gasped between laughs.

"Well I'm impressed." said Alicia, looking down at herself. "I'm an A.. At least I look like a B now..." Angelina nodded.

"B now C." she laughed.

"I don't think I should wear this..." said Jazzi seriously.

"Why not?" asked Angelina. "It looks perfectly fine." Alicia nodded and her laughter stopped.

"Come on, lets do our makeup and stuff now." she said and sat both of them down on her bed. She put her finger to her lips and seemed to be thinking about something. She smirked and grabbed a hair tie. She motioned for Angelina to put her back to her, she gathered her hair and put it into a high ponytail on top of her head. She pulled Angelina's bangs so they hung down and to the left. She took her wand and waved it in front of Angelina's face. Bright red streaks appeared through her hair. She did the same to herself, making blue streaks, and to Jazzi's; purple.

Jazzi smirked, "Okay, my turn." she grinned and tapped each of them on the nose with the tip of her wand. Angelina's eyes turned red, and Alicia's silver eyes turned into electric blue. She tapped herself on the nose and her eyes flared violet.

"Bloody brilliant!" said Angelina as she looked in the mirror. "Alright, I'm doing makeup." she got a devilish grin. Both Alicia's and Jazzi's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I'm not going to make you two look scary. I know what I'm doing." she knelt in front of each of them and applied black eyeliner to their lids. She dragged the corners of Jazzi's eyes up and out, like cat eyes. She did the same to Alicia and herself. Then she took dark burgundy lip gloss and applied that as well.

"Great job, Ange!" said Jazzi, smiling at her reflection. "I think we're all set." she grinned. She walked over to the mirror and ran a brush through her blonde and purple hair. "I think I'll keep it like this."

"I think I will too." said Alicia, and Angelina nodded.

"I like mine as well." She grinned. "Ready to go? It's nearly seven." they all nodded and made their way down into the common room. They all broke into fits of laughter when they saw the twins attempt to get through the portrait hole in their banana suits at the same time. They both turned to the girls and waved their massive gloved hands.

"Finally ready, are you?" asked Fred, eyeing them all up and down. "We've been waiting for you three to come down so you could help us get out of here-" he broke off when he saw Jazzi step down off of the stairs. Angelina saw his eyes go wide and glared at him.

"Quit staring, they don't talk." Jazzi smirked at him. He blushed and looked at Alicia, then Angelina.

"My god..." said George. "Have your... ahem's gotten bigger?" he asked, wide eyed. The girls laughed and all nodded.

"It's the costumes." said Angelina. "It makes them seem a lot bigger then they really are." Alicia was still giggling as George eyed her.

"Can we go now?" she asked, blushing madly. They all nodded and the girls proceeded to push the boys through the door.

"Where's Oliver?" asked Jazzi as they walked down the stairs.

"He said he'd come in a few minutes late, said he had some costume troubles." George shrugged. Jazzi nodded and they headed for the Great Hall.

Their eyes widened when they walked in. It was already filled with students. It was completely dark save for millions of bright stars twinkling on the enchanted ceiling, the ghosts casting their eerie glow as they flew over head, and the bright colored florescent lights that were flashing around the room. Music was already pulsing through the speakers.

Jazzi grinned. "I guess I'll see you guys later." she smiled and went behind the curtain on the stage. The band was putting finishing touches here and there. They all smiled when she walked in.

"Hey there Jazzi." smiled Damien. They all took their places about the stage. They could hear Dumbledore speaking.

"My good students, it is my pleasure to introduce..." the curtains started to open. "The Spill! Featuring one of our students, Jazzira Snape!" the hall erupted into loud cheers. The lights dimmed and the hall was pitch black.

"Ready?" said Tallan with a wild grin. Everyone nodded and Jazzi felt a massive rush of adrenaline. Korvius started playing softly on the drums, growing louder and louder and finally, with the crash of both cymbals, the lights came back on, bright colors flashing everywhere, and the fog filled the stage as everyone cheered. Jazzi walked out and grabbed the mic.


	22. Chapter 21

Partial evil Cho in this one..

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 21

Everyone cheered but quieted when Dimitri played a slow eerie melody on the piano. Jazzi took a deep breath and started singing softly.

'_how can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core _

_where I've become so numb _

_without a soul _

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home'_

At this point Tallan jumped out with his guitar and the entire band started singing. Tallan grinned at the cheers they got and sang the backup.

'_(Wake me up) _

_Wake me up inside _

_(I can't wake up) _

_Wake me up inside _

_(Save me) _

_call my name and save me from the dark _

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run _

_(I can't wake up) _

_before I come undone _

_(Save me) _

_save me from the nothing I've become'_

Oliver walked into the Great Hall and was in complete awe as he looked around at all of the students jumping up and down as someone sang on stage. He walked over and recognized the voice immediately. He grinned and waved at Jazzi once he got to the stage, she grinned and waved back and continued to sing.

'_now that I know what I'm without _

_you can't just leave me _

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up) _

_Wake me up inside _

_(I can't wake up) _

_Wake me up inside _

_(Save me) _

_call my name and save me from the dark _

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run _

_(I can't wake up) _

_before I come undone _

_(Save me) _

_save me from the nothing I've become _

_bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_bring me to life_

_Frozen inside_

_without your touch _

_without your love_

_darling only you are the life _

_among the dead_

Tallan jumped up next to her and sang the next part.

'_All this time_

_I cant believe I couldn't see,_

_kept in the dark, _

_but you were there in front of me_

He jumped around in front of her, playing his guitar as she sang again.

'_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, _

_got to open my eyes to everything!_

Tallan: _'without a thought, _

_without a voice, _

_without a soul,_

_don't let me die here!_

_There must be somethin more!_

Jazzi: _'Bring me to life!'_

Everyone applauded and cheered as the song ended. Jazzi let out a sigh of relief and grinned at Oliver who was standing in the front with Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina. He grinned back. Tallan walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"How was she ladies and gents?" he asked the crowd. Everyone cheered. "Thought she did pretty well meself! Awesome job Jazzira!" he kissed her cheek and she laughed. "Now, I'd like to make an announcement: Since Jazzi did so well and since she is such a good friend of mine and the rest of the band, I'd like to ask her.."there was a pause and everyone was silent. "I'd like to ask her if she wanted to join The Spill full time after she graduates from this fine school!" Everyone cheered and Jazzi was speechless.

"I... I'd have to think about it." she said slowly. and there were 'aw's throughout the crowd. Tallan grinned.

"Yeah, love. Do what you gotta do." he gave her another hug. "Now, we're going to take a bit of a break we can decide what song we wanna do next, also to give you kids a chance to do some actual dancin'." he smirked at the laughing crowd and the curtains closed again. "Seriously Jazzi, I really want you to join." the rest of the band nodded and smiled at her.

"Well.. I don't really know what I'm going to be doing after I graduate. Oliver asked me to move in with him after he graduates at the end of the year, and I accepted." Jazzi said, sitting down on one of the stools. Dimitri dropped his pen and stared at her. Everyone else smiled.

"Well, congratulations, love." Tallan gave her another hug. "He's joining Puddlemere though isnt he?" Jazzi nodded. "He wont be home that much then. You should find a hobby. Like..oh.. Just a suggestion... joining my band?" Jazzi laughed.

"We're going to be living in Scotland. If you all are in Arizona.." she trailed off as Tallan only grinned wider.

"Floo powder, love." he laughed. "Should bring you from Glasgow to Phoenix in about five seconds." Everyone else laughed as well, Dimitri just stood there. He had picked up his pen and was finishing writing down the list of songs they were going to do in what order, and still looked a bit shocked. "Well, since we've figured out the songs, why don't we take a little break. Party doesn't end until eleven after all. How bout we meet back 'ere in a half an hour?"

Everyone grinned and walked back out on stage and into the crowd. More cheers caught their ears and Jazzi smiled as people waved and gave her the thumbs up. She felt someone clap her on the back and turned. Cedric stood smiling at her. He gave her a hug.

"Jazzi, that was wonderful!" he grinned and hugged her again. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks, Cedric." she said sincerely, still smiling. "Have you seen Oliver anywhere?" he nodded.

"Yeah, I saw him dancing with Cho back there." he pointed behind himself and smiled. Jazzi gave him a half smile back and walked in the direction he pointed to.

_Who's Cho? _She thought to herself as she looked through the crowd. She saw Flint eyeing her and ducked behind a tall person. She continued her search hunched down. She finally spotted Oliver's head poking up through a crowd of people. She walked a little bit faster and stopped short at what she heard. They had been standing near the hall's main doors so she ducked out of them to listen.

"Listen, Cho, I told you this isn't going to work anymore." she heard Oliver say softly.

"But.. Why?" she assumed this was 'Cho'.

"Because, I really like Jazzi now and... this flirting and stuff thats gone on between us isn't right."

_Flirting..?_ Jazzi thought and felt her stomach clench, she let out a soft gasp and half sprinted towards the Gryffindor tower. Oliver poked his head out of the door when he heard a gasp in time to see Jazzi running. He let out a pained gasp and looked at Cho who was clutching at his arm.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her quickly. She just gave him a half smirk.

"To get her out of the way. She wont want to be with you now." she said and moved closer to him.

"How did you do that!" asked Oliver panicking. Cho smirked fully.

"Simple spell." she said, hugging him.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted at her and the heads of the other students turned. "You and I never flirted! How did you make me say that! I couldn't even control it!" She laughed.

"Like I said, it's a simple spell." she said and walked away. "I'll be back for you Ollie." Oliver shook his head in disbelief and sprinted off towards the common room.

He ran up to Jazzi's dorm and tried to turn the handle. It was locked.

"Jazzi? Jazzi! Please, it's me, open up!" he said, knocking quickly. He tried the handle again but it wouldn't turn. "Jazzi! Please! It's not what you think!"

"And just what am I supposed to think Oliver?" he heard her muffled voice through the door, as if she was leaning against it. He paused, he truly didn't know how to explain what happened. She let out a short laugh. "Never mind, Oliver. Go back to the party. Tell the band I'm sick." He saw the lights turn off in the dorm. He shook his head and pounded on the door again.

"Jazzi, Jazzi! Please, you have to believe me!" he kept pounding on the door "It was Cho! She did some strange spell and made me say those things! Please Jazzi..." he trailed off as he fell to his knees in front of the door. "Jazzi...". Five minutes later he sniffled and stood up, anger flaring within him. He punched the door as hard as he could and flinched as his knuckles crunched. He shook his head again and walked back down the stairs, fuming. Then he sighed and walked back up quietly. After a few minutes of listening to her climbing into bed and finally hearing her soft snores, he whispered "Alohamora" and the lock clicked open.

He slowly walked into the dark room and saw Jazzi sleeping on the bed. He saw tears running down her face as she slept and sighed. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and then locked the door. He sat down and watched her sleep for a few moments. He heard a scratching at the window and looked up. He saw a massive black owl flapping outside. He motioned with his finger for it to be quiet. It hooted softly in affirmation. He opened the window and let it in, closing it quickly so he didnt let in a draft. He took the paper from it and read:

'_Jazzi, where **are** you? We're back on stage in two minutes. I looked around the hall but couldn't find you._

_Damien' _

Oliver grabbed a piece of paper and a quill off of her desk and quickly scribbled back:

'_Hi Damien, this is Oliver. Jazzi's sick and wont be able to come back down, she's sleeping now. She said that she was really sorry that she wouldn't be able to sing with you guys again tonight. Don't worry, I'll watch over her and make sure she's okay. Good luck with the rest of the night._

_Oliver Wood'_

He tied the note to the large owl's foot and brought it out to the window. It hooted as it flew off. He turned back to the bed and was thankful that Jazzi was still sleeping, and probably wouldn't wake up til morning. He could explain what had happened then. He sighed and sat back down in the chair, quickly dosing off himself.

"G'night Jazzi.." he whispered softly.


	23. Chapter 22

You're probably gonna hate me for this chapter...

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 22

"Hey, HEY!" Alicia shouted and banged on the door.

"What's going on?" asked Angelina as she walked up the girls stairs to stop behind Alicia.

"Someone's locked us out of our dorm!" she said angrilly.

Oliver quickly stood up and walked to the door.

"Shut UP!" he whispered quickly. "Jazzi's sick, she's sleeping right now." Alicia quit banging.

"Oh. We were wondering where she went, the band said that she wasn't able to come back on stage and we hadn't seen her the entire party except when she was on singing." said Angelina.

"I guess if she's sick and you're with her we can just sleep in the common room, everyone else from Gryffindor is." said Alicia. He sighed when he heard their footsteps retreating down the steps and into the common room. He looked over at Jazzi and saw that she had her eyes open, watching him. He walked over to the bed and sat back in his chair.

"Jazzi, listen I..." Jazzi silenced him with a raise of her hand.

"It's alright, Oliver. I think.." she paused and sighed, then sat up. "I think... we should call it quits." Oliver's eyes widened, and he felt his heart and stomach sink.

"Y-you mean..." he gulped, slightly panicking. "You mean we should break up?" Jazzi looked at him sadly.

"Yes. I'm tired of this, Oliver." she shook her head and sniffled. "I'm tired of crying because one of us thinks the other is cheating on them and I'm.. I'm tired of this." she lifted her shirt up slightly and he gasped at the fresh cuts on her stomach.

"Y-you've done it again? Jazzi, you promised you would never do it again!" he moved to jump on the bed and hug her, but again she raised her hand and he sat back in his chair, trying to stop the tears that he felt sting his eyes. "Jazzi, I.. I was never with Cho. We only danced once and.. I guess when she saw you she turned me away and said some spell. I couldn't even stop the words it made me say. Jazzi, I'm so sorry." he looked at her, allowing only two tears to fall. "If you want to break up.. If it will stop your crying and... if it will stop you from harming yourself, then.. Good bye." he nodded to her and walked to the door. "I love you, with all my heart, Jazzi, don't you ever forget that." he said softly in a choked voice and walked downstairs.

Fred looked at his stricken expression and cocked his head to the side.

"Oliver? How's Jazzi?" he asked worriedly.

"She's fine, Fred." he gave him a weak smile and continued on up to his dorm.

"Are you alright, mate?" Fred asked. Oliver just weakly smiled again and shook his head, then walked the rest of the way up the stairs and into his dorm.

Jazzi sighed and wiped her tears away. She had thought that in breaking up with Oliver she wouldn't have to cry anymore, but as it turns out, it only made her cry more. She sighed and walked into the bathroom, lifting her shirt to look at the new cuts in front of the mirror. She took a tissue and wiped the remaining blood away. She dressed in a black turtleneck and chained pants. She walked down into the common room and met the stares of Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina.

"Jazzi! Are you feeling better?" asked Angelina.

"Yes. I am thanks." Jazzi forced a smile. _What a bloody lie... _she muttered inside her head. "Just going to walk downstairs and talk to the band for a bit. I'll see you all later." She walked out of the portrait hole and onto the stairs.

"Jazzi, Wait!" she turned and saw Fred following he stopped in front of her. "Jazzi, what happened between you and Oliver. He came downstairs a few minutes ago looking like he was about to die, he had no color left in his face and looked thoroughly depressed." Jazzi sighed.

"We're... no longer together, Fred." she said. Fred's eyes widened. "Decided that it was time to move on." she gave him a sad smile. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" she continued walking down the stairs. Soon she was in the Great Hall. She watched from the doorway as the band took apart the stage. She sighed and walked over. Tallan noticed her first and ran to her.

"Jazzi! What happened? How are you feeling?" he took hold of her shoulders. Jazzi smiled at his kindness.

"I'm fine Tallan, thanks." _lie..._ she thought and gave him a hug which he returned. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come back... I felt terrible." _okay, not a complete lie._

"It's alright, love." he said smiling. "As long as you're feeling better, thas' all that matters." he gave her another hug. "Your fans were kind-of disappointed, though." he laughed and she pulled away with a slight smirk on her face.

"Fans..?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. People liked your singing Jazzi. When we told them that you were ill and weren't able to sing anymore tonight they all sort-of lost interest and hardly paid attention to us while we were performing." he scratched the back of his head, returning her smirk.

"Liar." Jazzi said simply.

"Well they still paid attention." he grinned. "But I could tell that they were disappointed that you weren't able to sing." Jazzi shrugged.

"So when are you guys leaving?" she asked, looking around.

"Tomorrow afternoon." said Damien as he walked over to her. He gave her a hug and smiled. "Keri's already gone back to Arizona. She hates the cold." Jazzi laughed. "She's decorating our apartment now." he grinned. Jazzi's eyes widened.

"You have an apartment already? Awesome!" she said and hugged him. "Do her parents know that she's pregnant yet?" Damien shook his head, still smirking. "So when are you getting married?"

"During the summer, around July." he smiled.

"Congratulations!" said Jazzi happily and hugged him tightly. Then she remembered Oliver and sighed softly.

"You okay?" he asked, looking into her face.

"Still a bit tired, thats all." she managed a weak smile. "I'm going to go back to bed, I'll see you guys at breakfast." they waved and continued taking down the set.

Jazzi sighed as she walked along the dark, eerie corridor. She looked at her watch and picked up her pace. Filch would be doing his nightly rounds soon so she had to get back to the common room quickly. She jumped when she heard a meow from behind her, automatically thinking it was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. She turned and saw the familiar bright green eyes of Suri. Jazzi let out a soft chuckle and picked her up.

"Silly girl, what're you doing all the way down here?" she asked as she walked up the stairs. Suri just looked at her and meowed again. Jazzi laughed and said the password to the Fat Lady and walked inside the common room, finding it empty. She sighed in relief and sat down on the couch in front of the fire. Suri meowed again and curled up in her lap. Jazzi sighed and tilted her head back against the couch. She heard someone coming down the stairs and looked up to see Angelina timidly walking into the common room.

"Jazzi? Can I talk to you?" she asked quietly as she walked over to the couch she was sitting on. Jazzi nodded. "Is it true that you and Oliver broke up?" she asked. Jazzi nodded again. "Why?"

"Because it was way too stressful. You know how much drama we've been having." Jazzi replied. Angelina nodded and prompted her to continue. "Well I.. I didn't want to do that anymore so I broke it off. Maybe someday we'll talk about getting back together again, but for now... I guess it's for the best that we separate for a little while." she sighed. Angelina wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You know I'm here for you, hon." she said with a soft smile. "Alicia too, but she's fallen asleep already." her face was completely deadpan. Jazzi laughed.

"Well, that's good. Let's go on to bed now. Tomorrow is going to be a bit awkward. I was thinking of going to Hogsmead tomorrow after I go and have a talk with Dumbledore. I wanted to ask Rosmerta if she needed help at the pub, I've been wanting to get a job for quite some time now." Angelina grinned.

"You still have another year left of school, though." she laughed. Jazzi shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah. I've forgotten that you're graduating too. That leaves me, George, Angelina, and Fred. Damn." Jazzi smirked. Angelina laughed again. They walked up to their dorm and into their beds.

Jazzi yawned and stretched as she sat up in bed. She slid out of bed and put on her black turtleneck and chained pants that she had worn the night before. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail, allowing her long bangs to frame her face and touch her shoulders. She walked downstairs into the common room to find Oliver asleep on the couch by the fireplace. She paused and watched him sleep with a sad smile, then turned and walked out of the portrait hole and onto the stairs.

She reached the stone gargoyle and muttered 'Fizzing Whizbees' and it turned to the side, allowing her to climb the stairs and into the headmaster's office.

"Ahh, Miss Snape. What can I help you with?" asked the old wizard with a smile, looking up from his position of riffling through various drawers in his massive desk.

"I was wondering if I was allowed to get a job in Hogsmead." she said simply. Dumbledore considered this.

"I don't see why not." he smiled again. "Where were you thinking of working?" Jazzi shrugged.

"I was thinking of the Three Broomsticks since Rosmerta already knows me." she said. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, I heard of what happened when the dementors entered the pub." he said and popped a toffee into his mouth.

"But I guess I'll take any job really. Just something to take up my time after classes." she said as she leaned against one of the tall chairs that sat in front of his desk.

"Are you planning on going today?" he asked. Jazzi nodded.

"I'm going with Angelina Johnson." she sat in the chair.

"Very well. Good luck, Jazzira." Dumbledore smiled and continued to look through his desk drawers.

"Thank you, sir." she said with a smile and walked out of the office.

She walked into the common room five minutes later to find that Oliver was no longer sleeping. He was now sitting at the piano, tapping random keys into a slow melody. He turned when she entered.

"Mornin' Jazzi." he said softly with a smile. Jazzi gave him a small smile back and a wave, then walked up the girls stairs.

"Angelina, you ready yet?" she called into the bathroom.

"Yeah, almost." Angelina opened the door to the bathroom and smiled at her, then continued brushing out her black hair. "Alright. Lets go." both of them walked into the common room, said good bye to Oliver, then made their way to the castle grounds and out the gates. Soon they were in Hogsmead and entered the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta came to meet them.

"Hello there, girls! Jazzi, you're looking well." she smiled kindly. Jazzi smiled back.

"I was just wondering, do you need any extra help here in the afternoons?" asked Jazzi. Rosmerta pondered for a moment.

"Hmm.. I'm sorry love, I've got all the help I need." Rosmerta said sadly. "I'd really love to have you, though." Jazzi nodded. "Honeyduke's is hiring though, you may want to check there." she smiled at both of them and walked back behind the bar. Jazzi sighed as they walked out of the pub. Angelina patted her on the shoulder. They walked through the thick snow over to the candy shop. A man behind the counter greeted them.

"'ey there loves. What can I help you with." he asked, smiling softly at them.

"Hello. I was told by Rosmerta that you were hiring, and I'm interested in the job." Jazzi smiled back at him. The man stepped from behind the counter and looked her up and down.

"'ow old are you?" he asked.

"Sixteen, sir, but I'll be seventeen in December." Jazzi replied. He smiled.

"Well, I do need someone to stock the shelves, and take care of the customers when I'm out on my break or when I have to do something and am unable to take care of them myself. How often will you be able to work?" he circled around her.

"I was thinking everyday after school." Jazzi said. He nodded.

"Well, you seem like a nice person. I'll give you the job." he smiled at her happy expression. "My name is Jason by the way. I'm the nephew of the man who used to own the shop, he's retired now so I took over." Jazzi nodded. He seemed not much older then herself. "I'm 21." he smirked at her. Her eyes widened and he laughed. "I could tell by your expression that you were wondering that." he winked and walked into the back and brought out a paper and quill. "What's your name, love?"

"Jazzira Silver Snape. You can call me Jazzi, though." she smiled. He nodded.

"Alright then." he smiled and pulled out his wand. He waved it and her uniform flew into her arms. Black dress pants and a blue shirt that said 'Honeydukes' on the back in yellow lettering, and on the front above her left breast was cursive lettering that said 'Jazzi' in the same shade of yellow. She smiled. "That's your uniform, obviously." he smiled. "So I'll see you tomorrow after your classes then?" she nodded. "Good. Pleasure to have you on, sweets. See you then." Jazzi nodded with a smile and walked out of the shop.

As soon as they were out and down the road, she squealed and hugged Angelina. She laughed and hugged her back.

"He was _so_ checking you out!" said Angelina with a smirk. Jazzi let out a short laugh.

"My ass.." she smirked, then her smile turned sad.

"Oh, Jazzi... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it so soon after.." Angelina started but stopped when Jazzi held up her hand.

"It's alright, Ange." she smiled. "I'm going to have to get over Oliver and I think I already have. That guy was pretty cute." Angelina laughed and they made their way back to the school.


	24. Chapter 23

I know, I know.. "evil, EVIL Waffles!" yeah, yeah Just know that this fic is FAR from being over! Hehe. Sorry for the delay! For some reason wouldn't let me post for over a week!

Fireheart:

'_Like the Whole "book" thing, and now the secret captain's room? you should at least ask the person if you can use their material, and I think you should at least give them the attention that they deserve for being kind enough to let you use their material!_' I did say in the Author's Note of those chapters that those were from another fanfic and that I forgot which one it was since it was so long ago.

I also stated that I wasn't sure wether or not that 'secret captains room' existed in the books. I also said that I wasn't going to follow the books _exactly_. This is an 'Author's Universe' story (which I thought I already said). I'm sorry my grammar sucks. No, I have not read the fifth book yet, I'm getting there. And no, I do not know where one can purchase banana suits hahaha!

Thank you for the info, its much appreciated!

Everyone:

I will clarify this _again_: Fred, George, Alicia, and Jazzi are all in sixth year. Oliver, Angelina, Flint, and Pansy are in seventh year. Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc. are in their third year. I have said that this works better with the story. I've already got the basic plot and parts of the story in my head and in my notes, I know what's happening and when its supposed to happen in this fic.

This should be obvious:

_READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES_ so you wont ask questions that have already been answered.

The song in here is by Melissa O'Neil. It's called "When I Fall" it's really good.

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 23

It was still early by the time Angelina and Jazzi got back to the school. Both girls sighed in relief when they saw food still spread out on the massive tables. They quickly made their way over to the Gryffindors and sat down, loading their plates with food.

"What's that?" asked Fred, looking at the bag in Jazzi's lap. Jazzi grinned.

"As of now I am a worker at Honeyduke's. It's my uniform" she said happily, munching on some toast. Fred's eyes widened, then he grinned.

"Good on you!" he said and took a bite of sausage. Alicia nodded with a smile and snuggled into George.

"That's awesome! So that's where you two were this morning." she grinned. Jazzi looked over at Oliver and saw him give a longing look at George and Alicia embracing before he turned to her.

"That really is great, Jazzi." he said with a soft smile.

George whispered something in Alicia's ear, causing her to giggle and he smirked and kissed her softly. Oliver sighed and stood up from the table, about to leave, then Tallan got on stage.

"'ello Hogwarts!" he said happily waving to all of the students who were laughing and cheering. "We figured that since it was our last day here, we'd have Jazzi come up and sing something!" everyone cheered and looked at her. Jazzi blushed and laughed.

"Tallan, please. You've got to be kidding! That was a one time thing!" she laughed as Angelina poked her in the ribs, prompting her to go. Oliver sat back down and raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed. "Okay, fine." She stood and walked to the stage, the students cheered and she shook her head, smirking at Tallan who winked at her. Damien brought out his acoustic guitar.

"We want you to sing 'When I Fall'. We haven't heard that one in ages." he grinned. "Do you want to play the melody or do you want me to?" Jazzi shrugged.

"I'll play I suppose." she smiled at him and sat on the stool they brought out for her. The lights dimmed and a spotlight was cast on her. She gave an annoyed look at Tallan. He just smirked and winked at her.

"I want you all to close your eyes and envision being on a ship in the middle of the ocean, alright?" he said to the students. They all nodded and closed their eyes.

Jazzi chuckled and started to play the soft melody.

'_I look straight in the window, try not to look belowPretend I'm not up here, I try counting sheep  
But the sheep seem to shower off this office tower  
It's nine-point-eight straight down I can't stop my knees_

_I wish I could fly  
From this building  
From this wall  
And if I should try  
Would you catch me if I fall?  
_

All of the students and teachers had the same dreamy looks on their faces as they imagined being on the top of the mast on a massive pirate ship, large blue and white waves lapping up on the wooden sides, making the ship rock slightly.

Oliver opened his eyes and watched Jazzi sing. He wanted to cry at how beautiful she looked in the spotlight. The bright beam making her light blonde hair cast a halo around her head. He smiled softly and closed his eyes again.

_I wish I could step from this scaffold  
Onto soft green pastures, shopping malls, or bed  
With my family and my pastor and my grandfather who's Dead_

_I look straight in the mirror, I watch it come clearer  
I look like a painter, behind all the grease  
_

Tallan stepped up next to her and sang the last chorus with her.

_I wish I could fly  
From this building  
From this wall  
And if I should try  
Would you catch me if I fall?_

_When I fall...'_

The entire Hall erupted into loud cheers and Jazzi smiled and stood from the stool. She handed Damien his guitar and hugged him and Tallan.

"So, Jazzi, I think its time to question as to wether you're joining the band or not!" said Tallan, smirking and giving her another squeeze. Jazzi laughed.

"After my last year of Hogwarts, I would be honored if I could be a part of this group." she said happily and the band cheered. Dimitri ran up to her and hugged her tightly, kissing her temple. He grinned down at her and she grinned back.

"Bloody brilliant!" Tallan shouted over the cheers. "I would like to introduce to you all the newest member of The Spill: Jazzira Snape!" Everyone cheered loudly and there were random shouts of 'Can I have your autograph!' Jazzi laughed and hugged Tallan again. He chuckled and hugged her back. "I'm sorry you all! But we must be leaving now." he said and everyone sat back down. Jazzi looked over to where Serverus was sitting with the rest of the teachers.

He smiled at her, causing the rest of the teachers to look at him with awed expressions. He quickly regained his annoyed and cold expression and gave them a 'what are you staring at?' look. Jazzi laughed and looked back down at her friends at the Gryffindor table, noticing that Oliver was gone. She sighed and her friends gave her sorry glances. She gave them a sad smile in return and hugged the band again.

"So I guess I'll see you guys. It was great to be with you again." Jazzi said. They all smiled and Dimitri hugged her again.

"If you don't mind, I would like to talk with you before we leave." he whispered into her ear. She nodded and he led her backstage. "Jazzi... I heard that you and Oliver have broken up." he said, looking into her eyes. Jazzi sighed and looked away.

"We have." she said, a tear winding down her face. Dimitri tilted her chin up and brushed the tear away.

"You know that I am always here for you. If.. If you decide that you are able to love once more, would you consider... loving me... again?" he asked, wrapping her into another embrace. Jazzi looked up into his eyes and smiled softly.

"We'll see. I'm I don't think I'm ready for another relationship just yet." she said and hugged him back. He nodded.

"Of course." he smiled and led her back onto the stage.

"Ready to go, mate?" asked Tallan. Dimitri nodded and squeezed Jazzi's hand. "See ya, love!" said Tallan and they group vanished in a puff of smoke. Jazzi smiled and walked back down to the Gryffindor table, welcoming the cheers and pats on the back.

"Where'd Oliver go?" she asked Angelina.

"He said he was goin back to the common room." she replied. Jazzi nodded.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" she said and walked out of the Great Hall. She got into the common room and looked around, not seeing Oliver anywhere.

She walked up to his dorm room and listened at the door. She heard him strumming his guitar, and could have sworn that she heard sniffles mixed with the melody. She sighed and turned the doorknob quietly, finding it unlocked. She poked her head in the door to find that he was sitting on the bed, his back was to her. He was still playing and it seemed that he didnt notice her come in. His shoulders were visibly shaking and it tore her heart. She sighed quietly and walked up behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned his face to look at her. She gasped at his tear-stained face, and the sadness that was clearly written there.

She sighed again, sat on the bed, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He put his guitar down behind him and put his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck, still crying quietly. She rubbed his back soothingly and kissed the top of his head.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly, stroking his hair, his face still buried in her neck. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, tears still streaming down his face.

"Jazzi.. I.." he shook his head as he tried to compose himself. "I am so sorry. I should have stayed to congratulate you, but George and Alicia they.." Jazzi put her fingers to his lips.

"I know. I miss it too." she said softly and hugged him again.

"You.. Do you want to get back together?" he asked, cupping her face in both of his hands and stroking her cheeks, staring into her eyes. Jazzi considered for a moment.

"I... I don't want to cry anymore, Oliver." she said quietly and looked away.

"You wont have to, because you never will. I promise you, Jazzi, I'll never give you a reason to cry again." he said quickly, turning her face so he could look into her eyes. Jazzi sighed and hugged him again. She pulled back and smiled.

"I suppose we could try again.." she said. "But you do that to me one more time and I swear I'll never speak to you again." Oliver sighed in relief and pulled her into his arms. Jazzi wiped the tears that were on his face, wiping the bright drops that still clung to his lashes. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I know it hasn't been that long, but I've missed doing this." he said with a smile, and kissed her again. Jazzi smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Oliver leaned back, and pulled her on top of himself, not breaking the kiss.

"I've missed it too." she said, pulling away. A tear ran down her cheek. "Damn it, Oliver. You're making me cry again." she said with a laugh. Oliver smiled and caught the tear with his lips.

"That was the last one." he said and kissed her once more.


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: OMG! Hey everyone! I am SO sorry for not updating in so long! I feel terrible! There's just been a lot of stuff going on. This is gonna be the final chapter, its gonna be set ahead for a year and a half. Jazzi is now a full-on member of The Spill, and Oliver's the Keeper for Puddlemere. They live in an apartment together. Jazzi is there by herself because Oliver was on a world tour type of thing for Quidditch.

Note: they live in a muggle apartment in Scotland.

(Note 2: I also rated this fic M for a reason :P)

This one's gonna be a bit shorter then my other ones, so...

Read on! lol.

**Listen to Your Heart**

Chapter 24: Final

Jazzi sighed as she flipped through the channels on there television set. Oliver had been gone for five months already on tour with Puddlemere United. They were to be playing different teams around the world. They had rarely been able to communicate with eachother during that whole time.

Though she was a full-on member of The Spill now, they were taking some time off. Keri had delivered her baby twelve weeks ago; a lovely little girl. They named her Sandy. She would sometimes have Jazzi come to babysit while Keri and Damon went out. Jazzi would always be so excited to hold the happy little girl in her arms.

Jazzi and Oliver had moved into a flat in the muggle section of Scotland, they had been living there for about a half of a year. Both alternating living in the home because of their busy schedules.

Jazzi sat down on the chaise and rubbed her tired eyes. It should only be about another week until Oliver finally came home. Then they'd have about four months together before the band re-formed, and Puddlemere played their next game.

Sighing again, she stood and walked into the kitchen. She sat staring at the cabinet in a bit of a daze, then she shook her head and grabbed a glass off of the shelf inside. She walked over to the refrigerator and pushed the button, and water slowly started filling her glass.

She was caught out of another daze when someone wrapped firm arms around her waist. Thinking the worst, Jazzi jumped and screamed, turning and grabbing a frying pan off of the counter. Her eyes widened and she dropped the pan on the ground.

"Oliver...?" she asked, staring at him. Oliver just smiled, put the pan back on the counter, and embraced her tightly.

"I missed you so much, Jazzi!" he said as he cupped her face in his hands. He slowly lent in and kissed her forehead, both of her cheeks, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips.

The kiss was slow and gentle at first, then, gaining a bit of boldness, Jazzi rubbed her tongue along his bottom lip. Oliver moaned and opened up willingly. Jazzi's hands wove their way into his soft brown hair as his hands pulled her hips to his own. Oliver slowly backed her towards their bedroom, not breaking the kiss for an instant.

Once inside, he kicked the door shut with his foot and unzipped his jacket. He dropped it to the floor behind him as Jazzi lifted her large t-shirt over her head. She quickly moved her fingers to unbuttoning Oliver's shirt, while Oliver was busy untying the ties to her pajama pants.

Oliver smiled at her and pushed her onto the bed, jumping on top of her and kissing her once more. Jazzi moaned when Oliver dragged his hand slowly up her side. Oliver sat up for a moment and pushed his shirt the rest of the way off, then unbuckled his belt.

Jazzi smiled as she watched him.

"What're you ogling, Jazzi? You're next!" he said playfully as he slid his jeans down off of his hips, now only wearing his boxers. He put his hands behind Jazzi's back and quickly undid the snaps to her sports bra, then lay on top of her once more.

For a moment he just lay there, staring into her eyes. He brushed a strand of golden hair away from her face. He kissed her forehead lovingly then trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone.

"I love you so much, Oliver!" Jazzi moaned as his kisses trailed even lower.

"You have no idea how much I love you!" said Oliver as he lifted his head, and kissed her lips with as much fire as he could muster.

Jazzi sighed as she looked down at Oliver's sleeping face which was buried in her chest. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, loving the feel of it. It was as soft as a baby bunny's fur and she could never stop running her fingers through it, no matter how hard she tried.

Oliver moaned softly in his sleep, then slowly looked up at her, not moving his head.

"Hey.." he said sleepily, a soft smile coming to his face.

"Hey." said Jazzi, leaning down to kiss his forehead softly.

"Did you sleep at all?" asked Oliver, as leant on his elbows and stared at her.

"You made it rather difficult to even try, so I didnt bother." she raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. Oliver smirked back, then leant up and kissed her softly.

"Jazzi, I have a question." he said as he sat up.

"What is it?" asked Jazzi as she stepped out of the bed and put on a dark purple robe. Oliver took her hands in his once she sat down.

"Wait here a moment." he smiled and was about to walk out of the room completely naked. "Oh, wait." he said and pulled on his boxers. He gave her a sheepish smile. Jazzi laughed and shook her head at him.

He came back in a moment later, something hidden behind his back. He smiled at her quizzical expression and knelt in front of her on the floor. Jazzi's breath caught in her throat, she could feel all of the blood rushing through her body.

Oliver took the small velvet box out from behind him and handed it to her.

"Open it, love." he said softly.

With shaking fingers Jazzi gently pushed the lid of the box open to reveal... a small empty ring box. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think you're missing something here, Oliver." she stated plainly.

"Am I?" he asked, looking around at himself. "No, no I don't think so."

"Isnt there supposed to be something in here?" she asked, eyebrow still raised.

"No. I just thought it was a pretty box. Thats what I wanted to ask you.. If you liked it or not." he said with a shrug. Jazzi was dumb-founded. All she could do was look from him to the empty ring box in her hand. She didnt know wether she wanted to slap him, or burst out laughing.

Oliver couldn't hold it in anymore, his serious expression fell and he burst into laughter.

"Got... you..!" he said between laughs. Then he coughed then gave her the most sweet and sincere smile she had ever seen. He lent up and kissed her forehead while his right hand hovered by her ear. He flicked his thumb and middle-finger and pulled back with a shining engagement ring. "Now, my _real_ question was: Will you marry me, Jazzira Silver Snape?"

Jazzi gasped when Oliver pulled back with a shining silver ring in his hand. The stone was a brilliant sapphire, and it was surrounded by small diamonds. She felt tears running down her face as she looked at it. She couldn't speak, so she only nodded.

Oliver smiled and placed the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. After kissing it softly he moved up and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you more then anything, Jazzi. I promise I'll make you the happiest bride in all the world." he said when he pulled away. He gently brushed away the happy tears streaming down Jazzi's face. Jazzi sniffled and gave him a teary-eyed smile before launching herself into his arms.

"I love you, Oliver!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, happy tears still rolling down her face. Oliver smiled, near to tears himself, and gently kissed her tears away, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. He sniffled and smiled before giving her another soft, sweet kiss.

And thats a wrap:D! I hope you all enjoyed "Listen to Your Heart" Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I have a new story up now thats called "Crash and Burn" it the Pirates of the Caribbean section here on It's a Captain Jack Sparrow/OC. Go check it out!


End file.
